No XIII
by Caw-Raven
Summary: Roxas is a freshman who lives with Sora and Riku. But he is also the last member of the organisation XIII which had fallen three years ago, and is trying to take revenge on traitors. Yaoi, M in later chapters, MPD warning KH FFVII&VIII AU AkuRoku with side pairing
1. Prologue

Author's note : It's not my first story, it's just first fanfic. It's not even first story I upload on internet, it's just first in English, and in FFNet. My first language isn't English and I started learning it properly pretty late, so you are welcome to correct me in grammar or spellings anytime. Another point is, I never played KH 1, KH 2, KH CoM.. I played 365 1/2 days, FF VII, and FF VIII. Some spoilers, or out of characters... ...I have no idea. So you can point out them to me, too. I'll see if I can change or fix it, as long as it doesn't disturb a lot in my plan.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Prologue]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

The dark underground hall was silent, though it was filled with everyone who was supposed to be there. Glimpses of the hooded figures were shown by the rays of light penetrating the wall of darkness. It was indeed a strange place, where both darkness and light co-existed, confusing anyone who would try to find a word to describe the place. All of sudden, the one, who sat on the highest sit, spoke, breaking the silence of the place.

"...So this is the end of the monthly meeting. All issues were discussed.. Now, I have to warn everyone about tightening police investigations and rising interests on our small organisation.. I believe all members are capable of hiding their own identities, but still, more securities and safety measures would be required. ...No. VII?"

"Understood, No. I. I will be more careful in handing over missions to our members from now on."

Another hooded figure answered, as emotionless as the first one. The one who was referred as No. I simply nodded and continued, changing his cold voice. A sudden change- his voice now dyed with slight excitement and amusement.

"Then all issues are clear.. Now, I want to declare that I finally found a material who is capable to be one of us, a member of Organisation XIII- Someone who is capable to be our last, and final member. Welcome our final master piece.. No. XIII."

The doors slided open without any sound. Another hooded figure glided in, gracefully and almost ghostly. The figure was small, and had hood kept down to his nose. None of them would be able to see his face even if anyone went close to him. As every hooded figure looked down at him, curious- The hooded figure simply stood in the midst of them, not moving an inch. When all hooded figures turned motionless again, No. I spoke in a voice still excited.

"No. XIII's main missions shall be erasing the traitors and any who goes against our wishes. For No. XIII's targets may also include our own members- No. XIII shall remain unknown even to us. No. XIII won't speak, nor show face, nor share name. No. XIII will be present in our monthly meetings, but will remain silent. No. XIII, I believe you are aware of your responsibilities?"

"..."

No. XIII nodded, standing still. Others stared at No. XIII, disturbed, but he remained silent, looking rather ignorant. No. II, however, questioned No. I.

"...How old is No. XIII? No. XIII looks rather too small to be one of us. Are you sure that that kid can be one of us, Xemnas?"

"...Xigbar. No. XIII is capable.. And No. XIII is aware of his works, well enough. If you doubt that No. XIII can't challenge one of us- You are mistaken. No. XIII is a genious in battle. I believe is good enough. I do not deny that No. XIII is younger than any of us, but I'd like to entrust him with the Organisation XIII if anything happens to me or the Organisation crashes down by any chance."

"What!"

"Xemnas!"

A few hooded figures sprang up, shocked. Some of the others who remained seated also either looked up at Xemnas or looked down at No. XIII who seemed to remain ignorant to everything. Most of them where shaken, especially No. VII and No. VI.

"Xemnas! What are you talking about! If anything happens to you, or the Organisation crashes down! That will never happen!"

"Who are you entrusting us with, No. I? I thought I'd be the one who was supposed to be in Saix's position when anything happens to you, and Saix covering up your position!"

Murmurs in agreement. Though some remined in complete silence, Xemnas turned his head to No. VII, Saix, and No. VI, Zexion, who still remained standing and stared at him.

"...Saix, and Zexion... Calm down. I was saying if anything happens, and if anything does happens to me, it will be likely to happen to Saix as well. And Zexion, I believe you have understood what I meant by. And even not so! I am the leader and my decision is final. This is for the good of the organisation. This is an order."

Silent reigned the hall. Soon, one by one, the members turned back to their motionless original postures. Xemnas gave a nod to No. XIII who remained in silence. No. XIII sat down on the last empty chair, and the chair slowly rose up, keeping No. XIII high up with others, but at the lowest position, for he was the last member of the organisation.

**== 2 months later... ==**

"Marluxia, but this is-"

"Don't you wanna stop this? I know that you hate to stay here, Axel. Don't you wanna put an end on this?"

"I do admit that I am getting tired of this stuff, but what about the others? Xemnas, Saix and a few of them are obsessed with the Organisation XIII, but what about the rest?"

"I am putting an end to everything, Axel. I didn't think of going as far as this, but the existance of the No. XIII disturbs me. Whoever he is, I don't care, but his works, his roles, what he had done in mere two months - I can't believe what Xemnas said, that he is younger than us. We are in university now, aren't we? That means No. XIII is at the most a high school youngster. And think of it, a high school student! Axel- What kind of high school student is No. XIII? He or she or whatever he is, just remember what had happened for past two months, any who defied Organisation XIII's rules, any who questioned the Organisation's power or intentions!"

"..."

Axel remainded mute. It was true, what Marluxia said was in most of the members' minds. Axel had seen those dead corpses.. Clean cuts, the wounds evidently made by someone who had no hesitation of doing such acts. Murdered brutally and left rotting for weeks at the trash dumping site.. It was clearly not a work of a normal person. Whoever had done that must be crazy. Finally, after a few more minutes of Marluxia's pleadings, Axel agreed to help Marluxia. However, they didn't realise Zexion who was standing outside of their room, who also decided to remain silent, though he may not help them.

* * *

"Raise your hands! We will shoo-"

*Gun shots, shouts*

"Everyone, evacuate! Now!"

Xemnas shouted, keeping his head cool. Xemnas could see other members still in confusion and chaos- Zexion, grabbing Demyx and rushing out from the hall, Marluxia and Axel exiting from another exit, Saix and Lexaeus who happen to be together suceeding to escape before the police force actually gather to get them- And there was Xaldin and Xigbar beside him, who were helping him causing distractions. Xemnas also saw Vexen, Luxord, and Larxene being caught by the police. But they didn't have time to rescure those three- Cursing under his breath, Xemnas led Xigbar and Xaldin out of the hall, and to the secret hideout where they could hide for the time. He knew that the police had saw him, Xaldin and Xigbar's faces. The police would search for them now.

What else could he do? Xemnas realised that he lost his handphone. It must had fallen while he was escaping the hall. There was no way he could go and claim his handphone again. Xemnas cursed aloud again when another thought hit him at the moment he was about to call No. XIII by the telephone.

"..Damn it! I can't call him! And now he won't be able to contact me, with my handphone lost..!"

"...! Xemnas?"

"Calm down, what's wrong! We still can rescue others and meet the members who escaped-"

"We can't do anything, we simply can't! Accursed traitor, who can it be! The police couldn't find our meeting hall unless one of the members helped them! Three of our members are caught- Then now I can't call No. XIII! He won't realise what is going on- He won't even know that he is related to us! I can't just call him like this!"

"Xemnas?"

"Wha- what? No. XIII doesn't even know that he is one of us? How can that be!"

Xemnas threw the phone to the wall, breaking it into pieces. Xigbar and Xaldin tried to calm Xemnas down. After sometime, when Xemnas finally calmed down- he sighed and explained to Xigbar and Xaldin who demanded an explanation.

"..No. XIII... He has double personality disorder. To put it simply, No. XIII who joined our Organisation XIII was not his original personality- Somehow, his other side- darker side has stronger influence on himself. No one else knows that he has this problem, not even himself. I happened to talk to 'him', who was temporarily out at the time- and from that time, he started to talk to me more and more often.. And I started to think that he was a perfect one to fill up the last position in the Organisation XIII. I gave him my phone number, and I told him that I will give him a weekly call, though I always saw him in the college where I work.

It wasn't only because of the missions, but also because that No. XIII himself never realised that he had joined the Organisation XIII- That was why I was forced to keep everything of him away from the rest of the members. That makes him the best member to escape the police investigations and other possible suspiciousness, but now- I lost connection with him. He won't be able to contact me either, and he won't reveal himself to any of the other members unless he is perfectly sure that he can believe that member.. Which I highly doubt that it will ever happen. Now.. We have no choice but to hide till the police has loosen its search."


	2. Chapter 1 Roxas

Author's note : Okay, actual story starts from here.. But I think I will need to add settings in the middle, because this is very twisted version, with three worlds mixed up.. It's from FF VII, FF VIII, and KH series.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 1. Roxas]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**I . i**

**== 3 years passed... ==**

It was almost time. Riku walked to a still closed door of the room where his best friend and his twin who were sleeping. Knock, knock, Sora soon mumbled some undistinguisiable words back to Riku who did not stop knocking. The knocking soon stopped. Now, Sora shook Roxas, who was still sleeping soundly, undisturbed by Riku's continuous knocking which at least had been continuing for a minute.

"Hey, Roxas! Wake up, we have to go to the university today! Don't tell me you want to be late on the first day!"

"...Ng... Let me sleep.. Sora..."

"Roxas, you will be late!"

"...Sora... I.. Wah!"

*Splash!*

Roxas jumped up. Sora had just poured a bucket full of water to Roxas. Complaining in a low voice, Roxas went out the bed room with Sora. Riku only sighed when Roxas mumbled.

"...I am taking shower first. And Sora.. You don't need to wake me up by pouring water everyday.."

"And you won't budge if I don't do that! You should thank me for waking you up, Roxas!"

"...Whatever.."

Roxas sighed and went into the bathroom, knowing that having a talk with his twin would only make him late to the university. As Roxas went into the bathroom Riku handed over a toast to Sora who gladly took a bite.

"..Another water pouring? Sora, you know Roxas doesn't like it much.."

"But Riku, you know- he will never wake up!"

"...Still, no one would like to be woke up like that, Sora. And you know your brother has problem with his sleeps. I think he couldn't sleep properly over midnight last night, I heard him cursing himself."

"...Really? But I slept fine.."

"He was in the kitchen, having a bit of hot milk, and was reading a book. God knows when he went into sleep in the bed room. Anyway.. Don't stir him up too much, Sora. You know he wasn't in a good mood for a week now."

Sora nodded in Riku's remark and spoke after gluping his cup of milk.

"...Yeah, I think so. For some reason, he had been so cloudy about the fact that he had to leave Hollow Bastion.. And I thought he hated there!"

"I could only agree, he used to loath everything back there, all the crimes and stuff.. I didn't expect him to react violently when he was almost forced to leave. It seems he didn't want to leave something in particular, not the city itself. But.. Sora, your brother didn't have a friend back there, did he?"

"No, then I would have known, and I woundn't hide it from you, Riku. And anyway we three were always together! Well.. There were Hayner, Olette and Tidus, even Seifer, but-"

"I doubt that Roxas actually liked any of them, Sora."

"...Yes, that's my point. He always wondered off now and then alone.. I still don't understand how he got close to our elder brother.."

Sora raised his eye brow, with a slight frown. Yes, he would never understand how that soft, shy and calm Roxas could get along with their elder brother, who was so cold, collected, calm and even sometimes scary. Riku nodded in agreement and took his share of food.

"...I don't understand about Sephiroth either. And he was the one who calmed Roxas down about leaving Hollow Bastion after a private chat with Roxas."

"I think he might have threatened Roxas.."

"..Perhaps."

Riku sighed, not sure whether he should agree with his best friend or not. After all, Sephiroth was Sora's brother. He also wasn't sure how could Roxas and Sephiroth be close- Even Roxas seems uncomfortable with Sephiroth.

However, Sephiroth somehow always favored Roxas over Sora. It didn't make Roxas feel comfortable with him, though- Roxas did understand that his older brother somehow was being good to him, but getting into unnecessary fight or troubles wasn't in his wishlist for sure. Riku still remembered what Sephiroth did for Roxas and Sora's last birthday- In the middle of the party, Sephiroth walked into Riku's home. While he didn't even greet Sora- (And no one was surprised by that) He dragged Roxas out to somewhere, and who knows what happened after that. Roxas didn't return home till next day evening, and he came back with pretty beaten up face. Both Sephiroth and Roxas never told anyone what had happened, but when Sora asked Roxas, Roxas merely tried to smile and answered that Sephiroth wanted to be nice to him for his birthday. However, to Riku, Roxas did tell him that Sephiroth dragged him to a certain house and had a party over there with Sephiroth's gangs, which Roxas never liked it. Being reminded how Roxas used to get hurt everytime he was dragged by Sephiroth, Riku sighed.

"...Maybe your brother just likes to see Roxas getting hurt, but I doubt that he went as far as threatening him... ..He won't even need to, Roxas would do anything if Sephiroth orders him to. He is too soft."

"Yeah, that's true.. I dunno, he is so shy and quite to others, while he doesn't really look like one when he's with me.."

"Hmph... Eat fast, Sora. Roxas is coming out, and I am already ready to leave."

"Huh? Oh, yeah- sure!"

Riku chuckled as he watched Sora pushing his own toast into his mouth and rushing into the bathroom. Now, Sora's twin sat on across Riku, replacing Sora. Roxas merely stared down at his food for sometime, took a toast, and stood up again. Riku chuckled as Roxas mumbled to Riku.

"...I am still sleepy. God knows why I didn't sleep last night.. I have no idea. And Sora's in a good mood as usual- I don't want to ruin it. Don't tell him I never slept till 6."

"I won't, Roxas. Are you sure that you are fine with it?"

"Of course.. I used to do this almost everyday when I was back in the Hollow Bastion. No one noticed it except Sephiroth, though.. I guess that's one of the reasons he favoured me. I used to talk to him in the early morning when it's only two of us."

"...Hmm? Like what?"

"...I don't really remember, but it used to be very light subjects. And, this is enough for me, thanks. I'll help cooking from tomorrow, too."

Roxas shrugged sheepishly and casually walked off to his room, leaving Riku behind.

**I . ii**

It was just three years ago... Axel closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of Cafeteria as his old memories started to dominate.

'..Damn it! Police!'

"Run if you have time to talk!"

'This way!'

Sound of gunshots, chaos, and everything.. Then.. Only three were caught out of 13 members. No. XIII, Xemnas, and Saix who were main targets of the police authorities couldn't get any ot them- No, in the first place, No. XIII was never present in that particular meeting. The very fact haunted Axel ever-since that night, the day the Organisation had fallen.

However, Axel jumped up when someone shouted into his ears.

"AXEL! Are you listening?"

"HUH! ...Ah, Demyx. What is it about?"

"Day dreaming at this time? Did Zexion wake you up by hitting you with a book?"

"...Ah, well.. Not today. What was it, Demyx? Were you telling me something?"

"Well, I asked if you were thinking about the newbies who would be coming to the university today, Axel."

"...I don't no, I didn't think about it much."

Axel answered to Demyx dryly. It was amazing how Demyx could forget that today was the date the Organisation XIII fell... Well, that was Demyx. Yet, Axel did notice a blondie and a brown haired newbies talking with Riku, that annoying bastard. Yes, of all seniors to talk with, Riku. But one of them, the blondie didn't seem like enjoying his chat with Riku. He looked around the campus, then fixed his eyes on Axel and others as Riku slightly showed the hints that he was talking about them. That blondie didn't take his eyes off from them.. Axel turned as Zexion called him.

"Why don't we go to our classes now? We will be late to our classes.. And Marluxia already went alone."

"What! Marluxia did!"

"..Seems like a good idea to me, Zex, Dem. Let's go."

**I . iii**

"And that's the way to your first lecture, Roxas- and Sora, your schedule is exactly same with me-"

Riku explained. However, he noticed something off from Roxas. Surprisingly, he wasn't concentrating on what Riku was explaining at all.. Roxas was deep in thought, staring at a group of 4 seniors. Roxas wasn't looking at.. _Them_, of all people.. Was he? Riku was somehow didn't feel surprised when Roxas suddenly interupt.

"Um, Riku? Who are they?"

"...They? ...Roxas, you mean those four? With tall, slim redhead guy?"

Riku asked back, just for a check. Roxas put his head down, and nodded shyly.

"Uh, yes... Why? Any problem with them?"

"..You better not get close to them, don't even think of it. Sora, you too. Those bastards.. They are such a bad influence, enough for you two to change and- ...Roxas?"

"...I guessed so.."

Sora and Riku watched Roxas who just walked away from them. It seemed like he was heading to his class.. Wait, this wasn't the first time they got this reaction from Roxas, right? Riku checked time, and dragged Sora, rushing to the his class room.

"Uh! Ri- Riku!"

"Run, Sora! We are LATE!"

**I . iv**

"Huh.. Roxas, hmm?"

Axel stared at the sitting arrangement which was stuck on the board at the back of the class room. It was strange. He had no family name mentioned.. Was it done purposely? He knew that unless someone had begged for it in the administration office, they would had listed that freshman with his full name. But only thing which concerned Axel was that he was going to be doing his first project of the year with this kid. Whoever he was- To make that freshman get used to his new life in the university. This year, his professor changed- and he was a new professor, too. Axel still did not know who it was, but thought it would be better than anyone.

He majored in International Law, and this option was meant for case-studies and investigations on actual crimes. He just hoped the newbie who got paired up with him had some senses- He didn't like working much. While hoping that his partner for the year was a good one, Axel noticed a few others gasping and staring at the door. What was that about? Then Axel saw the blondie who was talking with Riku in the morning, entering the room and casually walking towards the board where his name must have been listed. The blondie glanced through the list. Wait, was that a surprise? Who was he assigned with?

"...Hmph."

Why was Axel focused on that blondie? He saw that freshman first time today, and probably he is as bad as Riku. Perhaps even worse, for it seemed that he was completely ignoring Riku. But Axel couldn't help to throw a few quick glance over him. That blondie's crystal-clear blue eyes seemed too innocent. Then he was surprised again when that blondie walked straight to him, a shy smile on his face. Axel's colleges and seniors threw sympathetic glances to the blondie. Well.. He was known for good-for-nothing stuff.

"Uhh- Excuse me? You are Axel Sequr'rez, right? I am Roxas, and if I am not mistaken, you must be my partner for the projects for this year."

"...Yeah, I am your partner. ..But how do you know that it's me only by my name?"

"Well.. When you were with your friends outside this building, Riku told me who you were... You saw me, right?"

Axel shrugged. Yes, he did saw this Roxas guy talking with that bastard, Riku. But he didn't expect this blondie to be this innocent looking when he saw from afar, neither imagined that he took something related to crimes as his major. Strange, Axel thought. Riku, if he remembered correctly, was majoring in ICTS. And Riku was never in good terms with any of them.. But Axel couldn't help chuckling when this Roxas spoke shyly as he looked up at Axel.

"But.. I don't think you are as bad as he said. At least you didn't almost kill me when you met me first time.. Though it was an accident, that's how I met Riku."

**I . v**

The lecture was over. Easy, Axel thought. This Roxas guy wasn't half bad as he thought.. In fact, much better. He was shy, but didn't cringe or anything when he needed to speak or anything. Surprisingly, Roxas was also very well-informed about the materials they discussed in the class, even though it was series killing happened almost ten years ago. Even Professor was happy to have Roxas in his class after Roxas made an almost perfect annalysis on the crime based on the information provided.

And Roxas didn't ask anything too annoying, too. He would shyly ask stuff, always worrying if he had done anything wrong.. That careful attitude and warmth in Roxas's eyes made Axel like him more. Now, Roxas was smiling to him, talking about his hobbies.. Hmm, interesting, Axel thought again. This guy is actually cute.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku walked toward Roxas's classroom where he must had his class. Many seniors and juniors who came out of that room were talking about a freshmen in their class. Roxas, no doubt, Riku thought, He would be as perfect as he was back at Hollow Bastion. But Riku froze when he saw Roxas moving away shyly as someone ruffled his hair, messing it up. Riku glared at Axel. When Riku was sure that Roxas seemed to be very uncomfortable, but could not speak out, Riku walked toward Axel and hissed.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing with my friend? Get your hand off."

"...Hm? ...Brat, what are you doing here, huh? You don't have a single class in this building."

"...AXEL! Remove your hands from my friend, now! I can see him cringe and I won't let you making my friend scared!"

What a bastard. Axel thought, crossing his arms. He felt like killing this brat from the depth of his heart. Of course.. He could never do that in the public. But what about this brat? Roxas didn't really cringe, he was only blushing, making his cheeks rosy and attractive- Axel shook his head. What was he thinking? He narrowed his eyes and tried to tell this brat that it was none of his business, but to his surprise, Roxas suddenly snapped at Riku in a cold manner.

"It's none of your buusiness."

Silence. Why was it so quiet? What did he spoke just now? Roxas winced slightly, realising everything had change from a second ago. Roxas tried to say that he was okay, right? But he didn't remember himself saying that. But Riku, Sora, even Axel staring at him, surprised... It made him realise it. He had done it again. As the thought struck his mind, Roxas shivered and mumbled.

"...So, sorry, I need to go."

Axel, though puzzled by Roxas's sudden change, followed Roxas who just ran out of the class with his bag. As they went out, Sora asked Riku in a shocked voice.

"Um, Riku? What's wrong with Roxas today? He, He just-"

"...He just sounds like three years ago, I know. Roxas is surely acting strange today."

**I . vi**

Axel speed up. Roxas was very fast- Axel didn't expect this junior to be such a swift person. However, it seems he had mistaken... Axel caught with Roxas soon enough.

"Hey, what was that about?"

All of sudden, Roxas who was running stopped abruptly, leaning against the wall- tired expression dominating his face. Roxas remained silent for a while as he covered his face with his hands.. Finally, Roxas spoke in an almost inaudiable trembling voice.

"..I.. I have done it again, haven't I...? ...I don't know.. What did I do just now? ...I lost my control, and then I don't remember anything.. I.. didn't expect this.. I thought it would never happen again, and.."

"...Did it happen often?"

Concerned, Axel went closer to Roxas. Roxas flinched as he felt someone touching his shoulder. However, Roxas did answer Axel's question with a whisper.

"...I thought it won't happen again. Last time it happened three years ago.. I called some numbers I didn't even know and cursed aloud when no one picked up every evening for a few days. ..That's what I heard, I can't remember what I did. ...What did I do just now, Axel?"

Roxas lowered his hands, his eyes pleading for an answer. To Axel, Roxas seemed too fragile- too weak, vulnerable. But then, three years ago? Mentioning of three years ago reminded Axel of that day..

Gun shots. Police. Shoutings. Confusion. Blood. Chaos.

Everything was in the midst of chaos. Police force tackled other members down, while he ran. He could hear Xemnas's shouting, telling everyone to run..

...That happened three years ago, too. But it wasn't time for the dark past.. Axel, still concerned about his new friend, ruffled his hair again affectionately, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, you only snapped at Riku."

And that brat needs to have a lot of that. Axel muttered in his head. Yeah, he actually kinda liked how Roxas snapped at Riku, this one does have a bit of power within him.. Or not. Axel immediately changed his expression as Roxas shivered again at his remark. He shivered... Not only that, it seemed to Axel that Roxas was a bit frightened by what he himself have done.

"Uhh- Well, Roxas? Why don't you come with me, if you feel uncomfortable to go and stay with him? I am sure my friends wouldn't mind you with us."

"Ca- can I? I, I don't think I want to see Riku or Sora now.."

"Huh-uh. I thought so. Well, this way. My friends must be at the Cafeteria now... When is your next class?"

"...It starts in 30 minutes.."

**I . vii**

Cafeteria was a bit noisy. Well- it didn't really matter. Others never dared to join them, anyway. Zexion nodded quietly as Demyx made a long speech about how mean Axel was for a few days- Well, that was easy to understand, with what happened three years ago today. But Demyx forgot about it too easily.. Well, that ws Demyx. But Zexion raised his head when Demyx called him with a loud voice.

"Hmm? Hey, Zexion! Look at that! Who's that with Axel?"

"...What? ...I never saw him. Perhaps a freshman Axel got paired up with this year."

"But I never saw Axel so cheerful! And that's pretty good looking guy, huh.. Except that he looks too young. He seems like worth getting close."

"...Demyx, just remember one thing.. That guy wouldn't know anything about the Organisation XIII. If you slip anything by chance and all of us will be very angry."

"I know, Zexion. ...And he does look too soft and fragile. But I doubt he would know anything about it- that was back in Hollow Bastion, remember?"

"Still Demyx, be careful. If Axel met him in the International Law related class... That means he is also studying something similar."

"...Oh."

Understanding. As Demyx nodded, Zexion continued reading his research. Well, it seemed in order. But again, when he heard someone's laughter, he was forced to see what was going on. Did Axel just.. Laugh? As loud as that? Axel was ruffling the younger looking blond, and somehow, while all the others looked away when they saw it was Axel- two people were staring at Axel. Zexion noted that it was Riku, who already fought a few times with Axel and was in bad terms with them, and someone who looked extremely similar with the blond who was with Axel. It was hard to miss that they had some blood relationship. But if that person's kin was with Riku, that meant-.. Zexion narrowed his eyes as the blond shyly moved away from Axel, but only to sigh and complain. That blond looked too comfortable to be aware of the rumours about Axel.

Axel soon approached them, casually almost dragging the blond toward to the table. Riku almost glared at them now.. And that blond did notice it. However, after a short glance, he merely sighed and followed Axel. What was that about? Demyx, on the other hand, noticed nothing and greeted Axel cheerfully.

"Axel! Who's that with you?"

"Hey, Demyx- Roxas, this is Demyx, Demyx, this is Roxas."

"Um, h, hi.."

A bright laughter. Axel grinned as Roxas greeted Demyx rather timidly. Soon, Demyx poured Roxas with questions cheerfully, and Axel rescued him by explaining how they met and how Roxas ended up with him.

"-and he must be more unhappy now, Roxas sitting with us."

Axel laughed again. So was this what it was about? Riku glaring at them.. Hmm. Zexion merely looked at this blond, and asked before Demyx does anything.

"So you heard about us from him? Everything?"

"...Not really. I only caught him frowning at four of you... I don't see one of you here now, though. And though I asked who you were, he only warned us that we better not mess around or get close with you all.. While I found it otherwise. Axel was very helpful when I had a problem in the lecture."

"So you don't know much about us. Well, I guess it's fine, then. I am Zexion, and that's Demyx. Nice to meet you, Roxas. But may I ask you why you spoke in plural, 'us' and 'we', not 'me' and 'I'?"

"Because Riku was telling both me and my twin, who is currently sitting with him now. His name is Sora, my elder twin. And Riku is his best friend. They both take Infomation Communication System Technology- in short, ICST, while I take double degree of Psychology and International Laws."

Axel and Zexion stared at each other. Psychology and International Laws? It was interesting... Axel took international laws, while Zexion took psychology as his major. But both were challenging and it was impossible to take double degree if any of those major was one of the two, unless it was a special case, that professers had confirmed that the candidate was capable of taking. But this blond, Roxas.. Can he cope up with pressures? Zexion inquired.

"How do you do that? I don't think double degree in any of the two subjects is possible."

"...Huh...? What do you mean by that?"

He doesn't know? It was impossible. Especially when this university is widely known for those two particular areas. But Roxas blinked his eyes in blank expression and spoke.

"When I was back in my college, I had a personal interview with my professors about the carrer I would choose. I told them I want to continue my study in psychology and I also wanted to study international laws, or something related to crimes.. After a week, I got another interview with a professor from this Twilight University. After the interview, he told me that I am accepted in this university to take both courses. Well, and my elder brother actually told me that only problem I will have is when I actually have to go and interview criminals here because the town is too peaceful... But he offered me that I can interview a few at Hollow Bastion if any is necessary over phone.. He works there now."

Does it mean his brother has graduated this university? Axel and Zexion looked at each other again, but Demyx was faster this time.

"Woah, does that mean your elder brother is our senior? Who is he? When did he graduate? Maybe we know him! Axel takes International Laws as you know!"

"...I guess that's not the best subject to talk about.. Sorry, if it offended you... But I doubt that he gained any popularity or good reputation when he was here. I rather not talk about him, because I like him very much."

Protective voice. And this formality in his voice allowed Zexion or Axel to note that Roxas was used to some activities involving formalities. Not bad, but not good either. Not many normal kids these days have a chance to get used to it. But if Roxas seemed perfectly normal, and even comfortable with the way he spoke.. It was unnatural for usual people to feel comfortable with those overly formal way of speaking or the words he used, but somehow they couldn't find a single flaw or anything else to point out. It was almost shoking. Zexion raised an eye brow, but did not comment on it. Instead, Axel did.

"Okay, if you think that way. Interview criminals.. Huh, so he knows what we are supposed to do, hmm? But Roxas, why did he say that you will have a problem?"

"...When I asked the very question, he answered me while smirking... That I am too small to make them believe I study such subject, and I look too soft so they won't even bother to answer. I do see a point in his remarks. Well.. I did counter him that I am his brother, no less, but it doesn't make me as cold or frightening as he is when he want himself to be.. While he just smirked again when I said that I am his brother, no less."

"...Well, you are not that small, Roxas, for sure.."

"And from that reaction, Axel, I can guess what will be your reaction when you come to know who my elder brother is. Demyx... You said Axel might know my elder brother, right?"

Roxas turned, a certainty in his eyes. As Demyx nodded with curiousity, Roxas sighed and spoke silently.

"...I can bet anything on this. No one in this university isn't aware of my elder brother, not a single human who interacts with others. He is simply too much to ignore. His presence itself used to make everyone to notice him."

"Hmm? Was there anyone like that in this university?"

".. I am not sure, Dem. But still, who's lecture do you have after this, Roxas? Because It's almost time for me to go."

"...Ah, mine is in class room 5, building 2. Are you also in psychology?"

"Yes, and it seems that you are in the same class with me. I heard it will be a new professor who will be there for this class. Demyx, see you soon."

"Shoot, is this time already? I am late!"

"Heh, guessed you would never notice it. Zexion, help Roxas, alright? He's new after all."

"I do not think he needs help, but if you insist. Roxas?"

"I appreciate any kind of help... Especially in social interactions."

What was that mean? Zexion glanced at Axel, who just shrugged. It clearly meant 'see it by yourself.', odd enough. Axel wasn't a type to hold much of secrets, though if he kept one, it was generally very personal. Maybe it was just hard to explain. Whatever the case was, Zexion took Roxas to his psychology class.


	3. Chapter 2 Twilight University

Author's note : Well, an alert.. Anyone who is willing to be a beta reader for me? Currently I am trying to do it by myself. but my grammar is bad..

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 2. Twilight University]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**II . i**

"Hmm, so in psychology class, sitting arrangement is keep on changing?"

"Yes. According to each person's score in every assignment, your sit changes. Now today will be particularly chaotic, because I am sure that the new professor would be aware of it. As a student who studies psychology, I am sure that you are aware of the fact that most of the psychologists have a special mean to test people. This new professor will be trying to find out anything from everyone, unlike usual time- when only new freshmen suffers."

"...I hope not."

Zexion easily noticed timid part of Roxas. Roxas seemed to be uncomfortable with other people's presence, unless he was forced to. It took a while for him to notice that Roxas had been acting all along ever-since they met. Casual tone, relaxed posture, cheerful voice- nothing was off, except that it was too perfect. No wonder they allowed him to take psychology. This freshman knew how to comfort people around him. But still, about how Roxas got this nervousness to just to talk to someone- Zexion had to wonder about that.

It didn't took long for them to arrive at the right class room, and they were early. Zexion wasn't surprised to find Roxas's name right next to him, the front-most and centre-most seat. Now, they only needed to wait for their professor to come.

However, Zexion almost jumped up when he saw a man with long, bright blue hair, and two scars making X mark across his face. Saix! What on earth was Saix doing there? He, a psychology professor! Organisation XIII members hardly knew each other in common life, but he never expected Saix to be a professor. Zexion could see Saix's eyes twitch- yes, Saix noticed him too. But Zexion was more surprised to see Roxas almost chock with shock.

"A-assistance Director Saix!"

"...Hm? ...Roxas?"

"I heard you were leaving Hollow Bastion, but I didn't expect to see you here, sir!"

"...Same to you, Roxas.. I didn't expect you here with your perfect A's."

It was something to hear. Hollow Bastion? Zexion stared at Roxas with surprise. Roxas was from Hollow Bastion, and if Zexion or any other three (though he wasn't sure of Marluxia yet) had never seen him before, that meant that Roxas was in one of the advanced education system.. Or at least at a private high school, not public one. It would explain how Saix had regular schedules.. But Zexion flinched as Roxas smiled and made another remark.

"Didn't feel like going anywhere far, uhh- Professor Saix. Have you heard anything from Professor Xemnas? He left college three years ago all of sudden- He was a kind professor."

"..No, I heard nothing about him ever-since he left. I think you yourself were aquiantance with him?"

"Yes, but now I think of it... I never knew anything about professor Xemnas, except that he was a good professor- nothing else."

"Hmph, well- this is enough. Do you still have a problem with your temper, Roxas? I believe you were forced to get close to professor Xemnas because you had a problem."

"..."

Roxas grimaced. _It seemed that '_problem'_ meant a lot for Roxas_, Zexion thought. But Roxas still politely answered.

"...I thought it was gone. ...But I just snapped at Riku, no- if I didn't come back to senses, I might have got into the fight just like what happened back in the college.. I guess I am his brother no matter how weak and small I look."

"Ah, it was quite a surprise to see you knocking down four of your classmates alone, but it was because they spoke foul of your brother, I remember it. Your brother complex is still there, I see. And otherwise you are very bright, caring person, so don't mind much about that. It was their mistake speaking such things.. Even if you haven't made them hospitalised, I am sure your elder brother must have.. And I also remember that he was actually angry when I informed him that you had been ignored by your classmates.. Not something he usually does, he even ignored his classmates' death."

"...I do not want to hear anything about him now, professor."

"And I find it interesting. You are _too protective_ over him... A good material for a study itself."

Roxas merely grimaced again at Saix's comment and sighed. It seemed so used to him. Zexion noticed another thing from Roxas- a slight worried expression.

"About I being protective, professor.. I hope he is still doing fine without me. You know how he is, you taught him too."

"Of course, he always gets misunderstood by everyone he deals with or talks with, nor he actually talks to anyone beside you."

"...Yes. I do not understand how he actually survive alone like that..."

"That's the another point, Roxas. I also wonder how your brother interact. When he was in classes.. He never spoke a word, Yet, others, whenever he needed, spoke instead of him.. It was another interesting thing."

"..."

Another grimace. Roxas seemed to be very uncomfortable to talk about his brother.. Somehow understandable. Roxas sighed and looked away with out an answer, and Saix merely smirked and continued.

"As much as you do not want to hear anything, not even something good about your brother, Roxas, I hope you do not mention about professor Xemnas, because it will make me feel sick, as much as you would feel about your brother. Let's stop, shall we? We both are aware that we do not want to know, in same time we care."

"...I am merely worried about him... Professor Saix. You needed to mention him with all those people staring at me with curiousity.."

"Of course, I forgot that you tend to get _uneasy_ when you get attention of people, Roxas. I apologise."

"..."

It was clear that Saix was doing it _on purpose_, making fun of it. But Roxas merely sighed and did not even look at Saix. _So that boy knew more than he seemed_, Zexion concluded, _not many are capable of not speaking back when Saix is intentionally taunting someone._ Zexion waited as Saix called out names and checked them one by one, who they were, and starting the class. And it was over, soon... Roxas seemed in a hurry to move away from Saix. Hmm.. Zexion ignored Saix who eyed at him again. Surely, Zezion did not need another reason to be reminded of the Organisation XIII.

Soon, they were back to cafeteria. This time, there was Marluxia too... Marluxia spoke first to Roxas.

"You are Roxas? Axel was talking about you. You look fine to me. How are you? I am Marluxia."

"Um, go- good, I guess.. I see you already heard about me.. I am Roxas..."

"It was nice of you to snap at Riku, he does need a good snap sometimes. After all, he can't tell you to stop be friend with others just because he is your twin's best friend, Roxas. He does need to be reminded that he doesn't have authorities over the others."

"..I think so.."

Roxas smiled weakly at Marluxia's comment. Not funny, huh. But why Roxas reacted in such a way was revealed fast enough- Riku, glaring at him with almost-killing-intention, came close to them and spoke to Roxas.

"Are you coming or not? If you prefer to _stay with them_ rather than going home, I will be happy to _leave you behind._"

"Riku, Roxas wasn't-"

"Shut up, Sora. Roxas knew what he was saying."

"...Damn it, Riku, I haven't slept _a single minute_ last night. Can't you let me have a bit of peace? You know I have insomnia, and how I am like when I am not in a good mood-"

"Being annoyed again, are you? So are you up for another fight now? It had been three years since you acted like a crazy person and I had to force some sense into you."

"Riku, stop it! Roxas wasn't-"

"...I see you have no intention of letting it slide, Riku. I do not have a problem with that, go home with Sora. I can go back by myself. Anyway, the one who _actuallly needs to be cared_ and you _actually care_ is _Sora_, and I wouldn't befriend with you if you weren't the best friend of my twin. How many times did we have fight without letting him know, anyway?"

"I lost count after thirty, you asshole, and I know you remember _perfectly_ well!"

"...Yeah, I guess so. But I stopped counting after forty, when I broke your arm and leg. It was boring. You never won.. Do you want me to count? Help me, it would be fun."

"...You are _his brother_ alright, damn it!"

Anger. Riku shouted at Roxas, but he merely gave him back a stern look. Roxas's twin was anxious between them, not knowing what to do. Roxas shrugged and told Riku.. But, how strange.. Riku didn't realise Roxas's strained looking eyes or lightly trembling hands. Roxas didn't mean what he was speaking.. All four of us could see that. ...It seems Roxas just didn't want to stand back, nothing else. No wonder he said he has problems in social interactions. Riku, on the other hand, glared at Roxas and dragged Roxas's twin, Sora out. It's stupid... But Roxas sighed and crossed his arms, muttering.

"...Guess it was stupid thing to do, maybe I should have just say sorry. When I go home.. Riku will either start again or ignore me... Huh, hope it's latter... It's easier to deal with. Being ignored is very common thing for me.."

"Hey, Roxas? Are you alright with it? Do you want a ride?"

"...Axel? ...I'm fine with it, and anyway I wasn't planning to go back with them. I want to find a part-time job. My family and Riku's family is quite close, so first my elder brother got apartment, and after he graduated, it was out for rent. When Riku came to university, he used it.. And now we are sharing house. The other two wouldn't have much problem, but in case of me, the money sent by my parents is only enough for paying tax and daily expenses. I always need to buy something more than Riku or Sora. Well, they do buy other stuff too, but not as much as I do.. I generally buy more stuff than two of them together."

"Like what?"

"..Um.. Generally food? And I buy a lot of books.. And my hobbies aren't that cheep.. I got a chocobo at a chocobo farm near Hollow Bastion. I raised it alone, with out asking help of any others.. I pay farm for him, and so he is mine. It's quite a big amount, and I had been keeping away from them.. Well, not exactly. I never told them because they never asked me why am I doing part-time jobs. They must have thought that I am doing that because of other stuff.. I do spend quite a lot on other stuff, too."

Roxas smiled, taking out his phone. He had a lot of pictures of a chocobo.. Black one. It somehow looked very familiar to Zexion, but anyway for him all chocobo looked similar. Demyx jumped on cute photographs and threw questions.

"It's so cuuu~te! Roxas, what's his name? How old is he? Do you mind me visiting him with you and-"

"De-Demyx...! I, I can't breath-"

"Hey! Damyx!"

"Zexion, help us getting Demyx off from Roxas!"

... Demyx soon apologised for near-death experience of Roxas due to lack of oxygen. He went together with Roxas to find some part-time jobs. Anyway, after Roxas left with Demyx, Zexion sighed and turned to Axel, who smirked and spoke.

"Cute, huh? He is something, right?"

"...Axel, did you know that Roxas was from Hollow Bastion?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I know that. What's the problem, Zexion?"

"...My new psychology professor is Saix, No. VII."

Axel froze with Marluxia. Saix, of all other members? He was a psychology professor? But Zexion sighed, and continued.

"And Roxas.. It seems he was Saix's student when he was at Hollow Bastion. No, it's not only that... Roxas called Saix 'assistance director', and then he asked Saix if he heard anything from professor Xemnas... ...Saix was also surprised to see Roxas here. Talking about Roxas's scores at college, it seemed that those two weren't in that good terms, but we better be more careful... It's obvious that he knows about Organisation XIII. He should know if he aimed to study international laws ever since he was kid. You know what I am talking about, right?"

"...You mean Roxas may know what Organisation XIII was about? Well, sure, that's possible, but still.. I don't think he knows well about us."

"I agree with Marluxia, Zexion."

"Me too. I only pointed out that we should be more careful."

"Heh, but looking it from another point.. Does Axel have crush with that boy Roxas, Zexion?"

"HEY, MARLUXIA!"

Loud chuckles and laughter. Zexion smirked as Axel jumped on Marluxia who started to tease Axel.


	4. Chapter 3 Sephiroth

Author's note : Nothing particular. I am just very sleepy now... *Sigh*.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 3. Sephiroth]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**III . i**

Riku raised his head as door opened. As expected, it was Roxas. Riku stared at Roxas, but Roxas sighed and spoke.

"...Are you still angry with me?"

"No. But do you really like them? You still don't know what others say about them."

"I don't mind what others say, Riku. You know that.. And Axel seemed fine, Riku. I am sorry if I annoyed you, but-"

"I know, we both know that it was Sora which made me say that. I don't mind whoever become close to you. Just make it sure that Sora doesn't get involved if anything happens."

"I won't get him involved in anything, Riku. You know.. I never did."

"..."

Riku sighed. Perhaps this was why their brother favoured Roxas over Sora. Roxas was always involved in something else beside good stuff, only thing was that no one knew that he was. Riku knew it.. Most probably Sephiroth knew it, too. Riku then realised a bag in Roxas's hands. What was that? Roxas showed the bag and spoke.

"I just got a part-time job in the university, Riku. And Demyx- Ah, you know who it is, right?"

"...I know. What about him?"

"He gave me a ride. When he saw a few photographs of chocobo, he jumped on me and said that he would like to go to chocobo farm I frequently visit- He almost chocked me to death. For that, he gave me a ride."

"Those pictures you have in your phone?"

"Yeah, those. It seems he loves cute stuff. Am I right?"

"...Figures."

Riku grunted. Demyx loved cute stuff, it was a well-known-fact. Well.. It seemed that Roxas had no problem at all with them.. How could it be? It wasn't possible unless one of them like Roxas _in a wrong way_ or somthing like tha-... What did he just thought? Riku froze, his head turning back to Roxas by the speed of light. He... He didn't realise it, right? As far as Riku knew, Roxas was straight- But Roxas never got into such relationship before. Was this how it would be? Roxas, with one of those bastards? No way, Riku thought, that can't be true. It just cannot be. These kinds of matters would always affect anyone related to the person of issue by anyway. And, if his guess was true.. Riku growled and muttered, angry than ever.

"...Axel, that bastard! He better not touch Roxas, Sora will be worried sick about that when he actually hears about them!"

**III . ii**

*Handphone ringing*

Roxas shook his head. What was this sound? ...It was his handphone, ringing quietly as usual. The clock on the wall indicated that it was 2 in the morning.. Great. Now who was this person, calling him this early in the morning? However, his discomfort melted away the moment he saw the name displayed on his handphone's screen. 'Sephiroth'. Smiling, he picked it up and walked out of the bed and out of the room, careful enough to not to wake up Sora.

"Seph? I am listening."

[...Well, I woke you up, haven't I, Roxas?]

"It's okay. I have no problem.. Anyway, I didn't feel like sleeping."

[...Good. I need your help.]

"Anything you want, Seph."

Roxas smiled gleefully. He liked his elder brother a lot, and Sephiroth taught him a lot of things... Especially in self-defence. It was strange, but Roxas didn't care. Sephiroth almost talked as if he was asked to do it by _someone else_, Roxas didn't have a single clue who it might be. And the skills and moves Sephiroth taught him.. It was almost like his body _already knew_ them, only Roxas _never realised_ that he could do such things.. Sephiroth's voice was quite cold, but it was nice to hear.

[Anything I want, hm? Well, do you mind checking some files I sent you? It should get there in three days. I sent it yesterday.]

"Of course, I will check it as soon as possible and send you back after I do everything in my power."

[Good. Those files are quite important, and I do not want Kadaj to see those. Oh, and how's Twilight University? Is _Leonhart_ still teaching there?]

"...I do not know who it is yet for I haven't gone through all my schedules for the week, and Sephiroth, _it's none of your business_."

Roxas's expression changed. Cold, and heartless.. And with this sudden change, Sephiroth laughed like a maniac with satisfaction.

[_*laugh*_ Hahaha.. Yes, this is _my brother_ I wanted to talk to. Alright, let me repeat it.. How are you, staying away from Hollow Bastion?]

"...Interesting old faces. I doubt that he ever will, but in case Sora whimpers, ignore him. I won't play with him for a while."

[Well, well.. Don't play too hard, _my little brother_. Your toys will _break_. It's good to know that you have found them. And _don't forget_ that it was I who told you that I saw them there.. _You owe me a one._]

"I am aware of it. I will get back to you after I finish fooling them and acquire the information I need, Sephiroth. You have my words."

[As _obedient_ as usual.. I see. I guess that you wish to know who the traitors were and erase them, to complete _your role_ in the Organisation XIII? Am I allowed to consider that it shall be reformed after the completion of your work?]

"Old treaty will be re-signed after I clear all possible threats. I am aware of your enemies' threat. They are as annoying to us as they are to you."

Sephiroth chuckled at Roxas's emotionless answer. It would be fun. Over the phone, Sephiroth couldn't help smirking cynically as he closed his handphone.. But it was time to end this conversation, and he knew it. After a short pause, he spoke gently back to his brother, Roxas.

[I wish you a good luck there, Roxas.]

"...Thank you, Seph! I will try my best!"

[Appreciated.]

Without realising anything, Roxas smiled happily and walked towards kitchen. He felt he was itching to do something, but he had nothing to do now- it was 2 am in the morning- what else could he do? Roxas decided that he may be able to cook a decent meal for the day and perhaps for tomorrow as well.

**III . ii**

*tic, tic..*

What was this sound? Riku woke up by a bit of noise from somewhere in the house. It couldn't be Sora or anyone.. Riku rubbed his eyes hard and checked his handphone. 3: 30 am. _Great. Now, who would be working in this house at this time?_ ...Of course, Riku could already guess, _Roxas._ Roxas had eccentric behaviour, after all. Now and then he would wake up at the time too early too be dawn but too late to be night, and working over houseworks and stuff. Usually he would just sleep until someone wakes him up- Once, there was a case of him sleeping for 48 hours without waking up when no one woke him up. He would be able to sleep forever, that Roxas and his love for sleep.. It was almost notorious, even in his school. How the hell Roxas kept his scores in perfect A's while he slept through half the classes was a mystery which was never solved by anyone. But strangely, he had insomnia too.. As Riku walked to kitchen, he could see a dozen different dishes already made, and another triple in process by Roxas. They looked good.. Well, Roxas was a nice cook, after all... But this, he didn't expect. At 3 am, cooking a dozen dishes? Roxas smiled and greeted Riku in warm manner.

"Morning, Riku. You woke up early."

"..Morning? Sure, it's dawn.. What's up with you today?"

"I am just in a good mood. And Sephiroth called me one and half an hour ago! Hmm, it's sweet enough. Do you want one now, Riku?"

"...No. ...Sephiroth called you at 2 in the morning...? ...Figures why you are already up."

Riku shook his head as Roxas turned to him, a piece of pie in a plate. It was almost hilarious... Perhaps not. Riku amended his thoughts as Roxas shrugged and casually made a few lunch boxes. Those were definitely Riku's and Sora's... Roxas chuckled.

"Hey, honestly, I don't think I will be back early today. Don't wait for me, huh? And my classes starts quite early. You know, I take double degree.. I think I have to be considerably early today to check out the places beforehand. Oh, by the way- you know, I took my motorcycle for the trip to this town- I'll be using that to going to university and coming back from there, so don't worry."

"...I'd rather worry about Sora getting into trouble while defending someone who he barely knows. You never got into a trouble."

"That's a compliment, right? Thanks. Jeez, you look surprised.. What's the matter, huh?"

"...You are mad."

"Ah- that. I know- I am not under the category of 'normal', I m rather an eccentric.."

Roxas smiled pleasantly. Riku sometimes did wonder about how mature and selfless Roxas was, because Roxas never got offended by people's comments on himself- he was angry only when their targets includ someone else beside him. How his mind could work in that way... It was odd, really. This _particular Safer siblings_... Sephiroth, Roxas, and Sora, they all had different personalities and ideas. Ridiculous it seemed, but they were like that. Brothers, but never close. Sora was bright and didn't realise it much, but Sephiroth, and even Roxas, never show what they thought or felt. But it was so odd.. Riku recalled past events and frowned. Indeed, they were all different, but not as much as this before. Just 3 years ago Roxas turned colder and more eccentric than before, and Sephiroth changed a lot too for some reason. Sephiroth.. Especially him. All of sudden, he just had a fight with their parents and cut off all connections between him and his family... Except Roxas. Too odd.. But what else could Riku do about it? Riku shook his head and left the kitchen, thinking of going back go sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 Squall Leonhart

Author's note : Ng, I don't like my chapter titles, but I can't think of anything better.. ..Well, let it be, until I can think of anything good..

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 4. Squall]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**IV . i**

Roxas wandered around the campus, aimless. He had nothing to do, for he just came to Twilight University too early. Maybe he could just ride his bike for an hour or two, just for some leasure. Or what else could he do? Going to library and grab a book or two? That sounds appealing, but just riding his motorcycle sounded better. Roxas was just about to ride his bike when someone called his name aloud.

"Hey, Roxas!"

"Huh? Who-... Axel?"

"What are you doing here at this time? Our class starts at least an hour later- isn't it?"

"I didn't have anything elseo to do, Axel. So I just came here.. But what about you? Why are you here so early?"

"...Ah. Well.."

Axel grunted a bit, thinking back of his morning. Zexion had hit him with the _edge of his beloved heavy book _to wake him up.. It was rather unpleasant memory to be awakened in such a way. And what's more, Zexion threatened him and almost kicked him out from the house.. Damn. It was rough. Well.. But Axel knew he kinda earned it.. Zexion was annoyed because Axel somehow caused Demyx and Zexion's fight by a mistake. Well.. You wouldn't want to see Zexion angry much, it is true that a calmer or quieter one is more scary when angry. Shaking his head, Axel answered while facing the black, slim and lithe motorcycle.

"Not that I wanted to come, I just happened to make Zexion angry and was kicked out of the room. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so I just came here. By the way.. Do you like that kind of stuff? You were looking at that, right? ...Hmm, that fancy one, it would catch attention.. It's either brand new of an old student or one of your grade."

"...In fact, it's mine, Axel."

"...Yours?"

"Yes. He's good looking, right? He runs fast too. It's a set with my elder brother's friends.. And he also has one. But I don't really see his friends often.. I see my brother a lot, but not them. Well, why am I talking about him? I was talking about my motorcycle.. Ah, by the way, it's called Huginn, one of the two ravens of Odin- You know, another one is Muninn, and that's my brother's favourite, Kadaj's. And my elder brother's is named Odin- he said it's after his acquaintance's, who has a motorcycle named Fenrir."

Roxas smiled at his thoughts. Yes, he knew who it was, though he never met his elder brother's acquaintance named Cloud Strife. Feeling a bit more lighter, Roxas touched his motorcycle and turned to Axel.

"Don't you think he is cool? Huginn.. He's my best friend."

"Well.. I am mostly surprised that it's yours. I mean, it's quite big and, um.."

"You are not sure if I can handle it well? Don't worry, it's not an offence. A lot of people said that. And if you call this one big... I doubt that you would believe your eyes when you see my older brother's!"

Roxas chuckled aloud, making Axel confused. Wait, this guy's elder brother has even bigger one? How the hell does he control it! Axel doubted that even he himself could control Roxas's, it looked quite heavy. He could bet anything that it will take a hell lot of strength to just to get hold of that 'Huginn'. However, it seemed that Roxas thought differently.. Roxas actually chuckled again at Axel's doubtful expression.

"Hey, I know what you think! I wouldn't be able to ride Huginn- that's what you think, right? But he is a good bird, you know- _'thoughts' of Odin_, that's how they call it. _'Mind'_ is Muninn's work, but anything related to _'thoughts'_ are belonged to _Huginn_. He responds directly to me as if it can read what I think. Huginn is a good boy..."

"...A good boy, huh? Well, why don't we go to cafeteria, grap a sit and chat? We still got an hour before our classes."

"I guess.. Well, let me chain him again, then. I don't like any thieves touching him."

Axel nodded, and cringed a bit when he saw a thick, heavy metalic chain hanging in the small space for storage in the motorcycle. Hell, really- what was up with this '_Huginn_'? Sure, it looked good and all- but why so much security or importance? Axel could hear a faint murmur from Roxas, who was carefully chaining the motorcycle.

"...-and no one dared to get close to Odin, Huginn or Muninn.. They all knew who they were belonged to back in Hollow Bastion-... ...-and oh yes, of course, who would have thought of crossing the line with 'One Winged Angel'...? Someone who no one dared to mess with, _my dear brother_-.. How frustrating, I never had to do this there. No one even dared to get close to the place my elder brother lived with his friends-.."

...And that was some cryptic words coming out from such an innocent looking person. Axel stared at Roxas for a while. Come to think of it, Roxas spoke quite a lot about his elder brother, though he never spoke in details. It was odd. He didn't even mention his brother's _name_, for the matter- and he wouldn't say his _surname_ as well. It was.. Odd.

Axel almost felt like he was dealing with someone who was trained to keep his secrets, just like back to the Organisation XIII time- But hell no, there was no way this young innocent kid involved in such works. He was just being a paranoid, that's what Axel felt. Well.. No one could blame him for being a paranoid after all the stuff he had gone through... The Organisation XIII was pretty nasty to deal with. After all, police didn't know who were their helpers and were forced to let them go anyway, partly because they knew that organisation XIII members were not all volunteers, partly because they had no mean to track them down. Well.. Axel shook his thoughts off. He didn't have to worry anymore, Organisation XIII was gone- _Forever_. Axel looked at the giant motorcycle for a while, and spoke to Roxas.

"..._Huginn_, a raven? It does look like a bird.. But I'd rather say that it looks more like a feline. "

"I left his wings."

"...What?"

"..Ah, yeah.. You had no chance to see or hear... Sorry, I am too used to Hollow Bastion, it seems. You know, Hollow Bastion is quite dangerous at nights- Especially after sunset. And most of the motorcycles are, well.. Belong to gangs or something like that, not many calm and good people actually-.. You know.. So, at Hollow Bastion, when you order a custom motorcycle- you are also ordering for some kinds of _guard gears_. My elder brother said that it's just waste of time and power to drag those guard gears to Twillight Town."

"...Well, this town is peaceful, unlike Hollow Bastion.. You call those guard gears as 'wings'?"

"Well, that's how it looks like when they are assembled. It was designed as such. By the way.. You sound as if you are already aware of those gears. You knew it?"

"Haven't I tell you? ...Oh, I guess I didn't. Me, Zexion, Marluxia and Demyx- we are all from Hollow Bastion. Of course I know about those.. It's just that I never thought of them for a while. I lived in this town for three years."

"Hmm.."

Roxas stood up, smiling. It was overwhelming.. Axel suddenly realised lithe form and almost gracious way Roxas moved. However, the trance broke when Roxas muttered in a low voice, probably thinking that Axel couldn't hear. Sadly, Axel's time in the Organisation XIII gave enough training to catch the words.

"..It's strange. Three years ago, and he doesn't know about my elder brother? ...Odin, Huginn, and Muninn.. ...Or maybe he just doesn't know proper names. Possible.. ..After all, brother's place was a place where no one dared to go near.. ..Three years ago. That makes it before the incident.. Organisation XIII's fall. ...It does explain a bit. Elder brother didn't want a fight with them.. He merely took a silent agreement with them, and brother wasn't doing anything related to those black street stuff too.. ...All of them knew that they are not supposed to mess with him, but.. ..Yeah.. Before the Fall, no one actually knew about us, except.. Someone my brother had an agreement with. I don't know who he was, but.. A member of the Organisation XIII. They wanted to make sure that we don't do anything in their territory.. Not that we wanted to do anything with them."

..Roxas knew about the Organisation XIII. Axel stared at the boy who was rubbing Huginn- The boy was sighing and still muttering.

"...That reminds me. He wasn't that happy about what happened to that Organisation.. Something about 'Avalanche'.. Well, none of my concern.. I am not in his gang, I just like him as my brother.. Whatever he does or wants, that's not something for me to interfere."

'Avalanche'? Axel froze. That was a name of an organisation consists of nine individuals.. And Axel knew them. He even fought against them for a few times.. If, if his brother was related to them- no-...

Axel walked to cafeteria with Roxas, his mind still plagued by the thoughts. Now he could remember a monsterous motorcycle the leader of Avalanche had... Fenrir. But Fenrir and Odin.. They were enemies. It was ironic, unless they were enemies as well.. ...Oh, well, what was he worrying about? As they grabbed a sit, Roxas suddenly broke out of his silence and apologised.

"Axel, I am really sorry-"

"...Huh? About what?"

"..I have serious brother complex.. Not with my twin, but with my elder brother. It's strange, but I have it. Major reason why I don't talk about him or refer him by his name or use my surname is... I know he is famous, and because he graduated from this university.. I am sure a lot of people in this university know about my elder brother. I don't like others talking badly about him, and I tend to snap a lot. I.. ..Well, and I sometimes just start thinking random stuff about him for no particular reason.. I mean, I know he might not be very friendly, but he is good and nice. It's just that he doesn't know how to interact with other people.. And after all, who else would try to understand him if his own brother doesn't try?"

"I see your point. So you are a overly protective younger brother? He is older than you, right?"

"Yes. He is six years older than me. He is quite cold and unfriendly, but has a good insight and observation skills. I like him a lot.. He doesn't mind listening to my problems or help me to solve some troubles, and he is a type of person who won't use those kinds of stuff against anyone.. I like him a lot."

Roxas smiled happily, his eyes indicating that he was half dreaming. Huh, it seemed Roxas indeed has a serious case of brother complex. But anyway.. After Roxas broke out from his dream world, he apologised again and they could have a normal discussion. Favourite books, colours, movies and all.. Well, it was definitely fun. Maybe.. Too fun. Axel had lost track of time completely, until-.. Until Marluxia, Zexion and Demyx walked into cafeteria and questioned them.

"Axel? What are you doing here? Is your class canceled or something?"

"...Huh? Why? And why are you guys so early today?"

"...Early? ...You call 10 30 early?"

"...What!"

Roxas and Axel jumped, shocked. They never realised that cafeteria was quite full now. They never realised that they talked almost over two hours.. And Axel dragged Roxas to their class, shocked.

"We are late by 30 minutes! Damn! And it's Professor Leonhart's!"

"Huh? Huh? Huh? A, Axel!"

Zexion, Demyx and Marluxia stared at each other, shaking their heads. It seems Axel had indeed forgotten about the class, not intentionally missing one. If that was because he was talking with that freshman.. Demyx grinned, his eyes shining brightly with joy.

"Hey, do you think Axel actually likes Roxas?"

"..Maybe."

"I never thought his types were someone who is fragile or weak.. Or cute, perhaps. Roxas was quite cute."

"I agree, Marluxia! He is so cute! Did you see when he smiled yesterday? He looked charming! And he is so innocent and nice- and so- patient!"

"Well, we have to go to our own classes now, Demyx. Let's go."

"..I guess.. See ya, Zexion, Marluxia!"

"See you."

**IV . ii**

"I am really sorry, professor! I am really, really sorry!"

"...Axel? I thought you had decided to miss the first class of the term. Okay, take a seat, both of you, I'll talk with both of you after the class."

Roxas sighed as professor sighed at Axel once and resumed his words. From aside, he also saw Riku glaring at Axel and Sora mouthing to him, with a look similar to 'I-thought-you-left-early'. Well, he did leave early in the morning.. Except that he forgot about his lesson and went on talking with Axel..

The lesson was about some Economical Study. It was one of the subjects of choice the freshmen were supposed to take in their first years as the liberal arts, or some seniors who choose to try out other subjects as minor while doing their major courses, like Axel.

The lesson finished fast enough. It wasn't surprising, because they missed 45 minutes of the lesson, by spending 30 minutes in the cafeteria, and 15 minutes rushing to the room... Well. But it seemed.. When the class was dismissed, Riku had completely forgotten about professor Leonhart. He literally assaulted Axel for making Roxas late to his class.

"I told you not to mess with my friend! See what you have done, he was never late to class or done anything like this before! And Roxas, I told you to not to get close with him!"

"..Um.. Roxas..? ...What happened? You are never late to class, and you left house earlier than us.."

And Roxas didn't want to deal with his naive twin brother now. However, before Axel or Roxas say something, Professor Leonhart stepped in.

"I would rather speak with them before you two, and please calm down, Mr. Riku Drim. And Mr. Axel.. Care to explain the reason for me?"

"Well.. Actually, I-"

"_Axel._"

"-was going-.. Huh? What, Roxas?"

Axel turned to Roxas, who just tugged Axel's sleeves. However, Roxas merely stared at him for a while, turned his head to Professor Leonhard and spoke.

"I am really sorry, Professor. It was actually me who made Axel to come late... I got lost in the campus, it is just second time I ever came to the campus- I couldn't think of anyone else, because I thought my other acquiantances would be still on the way to campus, so I called Axel to find me. I couldn't figure where myself was, so it took sometime for Axel to find out where I was with my vague description.."

"...Understandable, Mr. Roxas. It happens when you are new to this campus."

Professor Leonhart nodded, without realising Axel staring at Roxas with a bit of shock. However, he did notice Riku, who snorted and muttered quietly.

"..Got _lost_? That's the _lamest excuse_ I heard from him.. Roxas, he got lost somewhere..? ..As if he isn't a human radar who practically go anywhere as he desire without a map or any information about the area."

How strange. Leonhart glanced at Riku, who was literally glaring at Roxas. Riku Drim wasn't a type of person who cared or stepped in other's business... And he literally refused to have a lot of interactions with the others for some reason. Then, why is he stepping in too much for his standard? And there was a clear similarity with Roxas and another freshman who stood beside Riku now. Curious, Leonhart questioned.

"Are you acquiantance with Mr. Roxas, Mr. Drim?"

"Yes, Professor Leonhart. Roxas is also from Hollow Bastion, and his family is close with my family- so I almost grew up with them."

"Them?"

"Ah, I mean Roxas and Sora, Professor. They are twin. Sora?"

"...Uh? Ah.. Nice to meet you, Professor.."

Unfortunately, Sora was concentrating too much on his twin brother when Riku called his name. So, Riku was forced to elbow Sora, who spoke rather uncomfortably while glancing at Roxas. However, while Sora greeted Leonhart, Saix stormed in, and Leonhart saw him entering the class, greeted him with a rather cold tone.

"Hm? Who-.. Heh, long time no see. Paying your old school a visit?"

"It's nothing to do you with you, Leonhart. It's something to do with him."

Saix's chilly voice caused Axel shudder. Yes, he remembered Saix. How could he not? However, Saix did not come to Axel- instead, he caught Roxas's arm who was frozen and tried to drag him out. Of course, Leonhart didn't let Saix.

"What do you want to do with him, Saix?"

"..."

Saix glared at Leonhart who caught Roxas's another arm, then glared at Roxas. After a while, Saix muttered in a low voice, which almost sounded like a threatenting, to Roxas, who jumped up and started to apologise.

"Surprising. Back in Hollow Bastion.. You weren't like this, Roxas. _Of all people_, do you have to get stuck in _his class_ when you got _mine_ right after _his_?"

"I, I am sorry, Professor Saix- I didn't mean to-"

"Wait- What? _Professor_? Saix, _you_? _Here_? _When_?" Leonhart broke in, shocked by the news. He never knew that Saix was a Professor in the Twilight University. However, Saix gave him another glare with a clear murder intention and spoke.

"Do I have to make a '_report_' to you, Leonhart? And you, Roxas _Safer_- I thought you got quite a bit of your elder brother unlike your twin- _Why the hell are you standing there like a statue!_"

Roxas was silent, his eyes terrified. However, the moment Saix mentioned of his _elder brother_- his face turned icy cold, his eyes as chill as Saix's. His voice was _even darker_ than that of Saix.

"...I'd _rather not_ hear that, Professor Saix. I expected thaat you knew about my _problem_ since Professor Xemnas used to counsel me, and you were his assistance- but me, being similar to _Sephiroth_, when I lost my temper- that has nothing to do with you."

Everyone in the room except Saix stared at Roxas in shock. However, Saix, who remained as cold as usual, answered to Roxas in curt manner.

"That _tone_ and _attitude_ also reminds me of Sephiroth in his highschool- he was one of the students who caused _the most troubles_ at his time."

"...Sephiroth Safer, who graduated two years ago?" Leonhart gasped when he finally swallowed the name, and Axel narrowed his eyes. Yes, both of them knew that name _too well_. No wonder Roxas didn't have his last name written on the lists- the name Safer was enough to give _anyone_ a heart attack. "He, is their brother?"

"Professor Leonhart, he has nothing to do with them!" Riku snapped at the remark. It was one of the last tings Riku wanted, Sora getting involved in _anything_ related to Sephiroth.

Apperently, Roxas thought differently, and Riku did realise that he forgot that Roxas was standing right in front of his eyes. Any where, any time near Roxas- _it was not a place_ to talk about Sephiroth at all. Riku cursed inwardly for forgetting it as Roxas threw a murderous glare at him, which reminded him Sephiroth again. Now, Roxas was angry- and Riku knew from the experience that not many people would want to go near angry Roxas.

"You _never fail_ to annoy me, Riku. Did he ever done anything to you? He may has different ideas, but he is still _my brother_ and is _very caring_. One more word _about him_ from your mouth and _I'll kill you._ I don't even _think_ he knows your _name_, and what's your _problem?_"

Silence. Riku blinked his eyes, shocked and confused to see Roxas as agitated as this. Was it because of him only? And it wasn't for sure, because Roxas turned his head and glared at Sora now.

"And what is the problem with _you_, Sora? He is '_OUR_' brother, _for God's sake_! Do you have to just _stand_ there doing _nothing?_"

"Bu-but-"

"I _don't_ want to listen to _you!_"

Everyone stayed froze as Roxas almost stormed out from the class and Saix followed him. After a while, Axel, Riku, Sora and Leonhart stared at each other, trying to figure that just happened, with same question on their mind, 'what was that?'.

Finally, Axel raised an eyebrow and asked Sora, who _should_ know best as Roxas's twin.

"...What was that about? Roxas did mention that he has brother complex with his elder brother.."

Hesitant, Sora opened and closed his mouth for a few times, then answered. "He... Our elder brother's name is _Sephiroth Safer_, and he is 6 years older than us.. He is not living with us ever-since he returned to Hollow Bastion. I, I think he really didn't do anything bad to me-"

Riku cut Sora in, annoyed. "It's _not_ doing anything bad, it's _ignoring you completely_! He is the one who doesn't even _acknowledge_ his brothers' existences- and when he does acknowledge one- Sora- Didn't you see Roxas beaten up _almost monthly_? _I can't understand Roxas!_ How can he be so _sturbbon_ about _him?_"

"But Riku, Roxas does have a point that Sephiroth is my brother as well, not only his-" Sora tried to defend, somehow looking desperate. However, Riku glared at Sora and cut in again.

"As if Sephiroth would ever care about your ideas, Sora! You tried hard, and I can't see why he continues to ignore you!"

Leonhart and Axel stared at Sora and Riku. Now, they were almost having a quarrel.. However, Leonhart was aware that he was a Professor, and he also had a question which was bothering him now. Crossing his arms across his chest, Leonhart murmured.

"Sephiroth Safer, that insane guy.. Well, he was good in his studies, but he himself looked like a criminal more than a prosecutor. I wonder what have become of him?"

Thankfully, Sora catched Leonhart's words and answered quietly.

"He is working in Hollow Bastion- Well, Roxas told me he is."

"..."

However, Leonhart raised an eye brow at the answer he got. It was impossible. Sighing, Leonhart stared at Sora who seemed to be oblivious about Sephiroth's state at all and spoke as he shook his head.

"No, he isn't. I got a call. My friend said that, all of sudden, Sephiroth Safer resigned after a year of his work without any reason. That leaves him unemployed for a full year-"

"What..? But Roxas told me he was doing fine last month-"

Sora gluped. What did Roxas exactly say? Now he thought of it.. Sora murmured in disbelief.

"Roxas... He never said that he was doing fine in his career- he said he lives fine with his friends.."

Riku stared at Sora now. Friends? Sephiroth had friends? That was ridiculous! Riku, in shock, inquired.

"Friends? Who?"

"Huh? I, I think their names were.. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo.."

"...What?"

"...I heard those names before.."

Riku froze. Now this was uncalled for, and even Leonhart was thinking hard to remember those names. Axel didn't know what was this reaction about and sure, Sora was clueless, but Leonhart soon wore aghasted expression and Riku covered his face with his both hands.

"...No way, of all people... Those three? If Sephiroth is living with _them_, that means that the leader of that infamous group was... ...And hell, that group consists of five people, not four! I should have thought of this, the last member who rarely shows up and never takes his helmet off when he does- who always seems to calm their leader! It should have been Roxas! He must be the rider of the accursed motorcycle, Huginn!"

"...Wait, wait! ..Aren't you guys living in the same place? Huginn?" Axel interrupt. "That's the name of Roxas's motorcycle he told me in the morning- He said he used that to come to the university! How could you _not know_ about this, then?"

"..That's crazy, his motorcycle doesn't have anything like wings something like tha-.. Wait.. Those can be disembled.. Shit! Roxas, of all people! And almost every day I saw Roxas riding that motorcycle, without ever noticing _that motorcycle_ was the _Huginn_ of all others? I should have thought strange- I should have! Why would Sephiroth favour Roxas without any reason!"

Riku cursed under the breath, leaving Sora clueless as ever. Axel didn't know anything, but could guess that Roxas's elder brother and his gang weren't that good people- while Leonhart simply kept his expression to himself, his eyes distance as he was thinking something hard. However, Riku soon shook his head and grunted.

"..But.. ..Those four.. ..I don't think I have heard anything really bad about them either.. Some fights, a bit of troubles with other gangs in Hollow Bastion.. But I never heard that they are related to real bad stuff.. It's like, if the previous shady organisation _ruled_ over other back street gangs.. That gang doesn't, they just stand above all.. They don't do anything unless any other gang challenges them.. ..Well, who doesn't know what a terrifying gang the Organisation XIII was three years ago, if they ever lived in Hollow Bastion at the time.. It is much better, but.. ..I still can't believe it.. Roxas.. I knew he was always in trouble and he just never showed it to anyone, especially that almost monthly or weekly beatings he got from someone.. But..."

"Riku, what do you mean by that? I knew Roxas got hurt a lot especially when he went to visit Sephiroth, but weekly?"

"...Roxas used to sneak out from your house almost every night, Sora. I wouldn't have known if it wasn't that motorcycle.. I don't know when he started doing that, but I am pretty sure that it was before 3 years ago.. That's the time I caught him first.. And now I think of it, he must have been used to it by that time. Or else Sephiroth wouldn't have stood on the coach, waiting for Roxas to come back to home and open the window for him to enter... Or via versa. Those two.. I knew they were more than just as close as they showed in normal times because I saw that. They generally didn't talk much in the public, remember? Sometimes Sephiroth would snap at Roxas, and Roxas would just smile and moves away and all- but when they thought no one watched them, on those nights- they used to laugh and discuss stuff or just chat, almost every night. I don't know what the hell was all those about, I was living across and I could just see them from the window, you know- but they were _too close_."

Riku shook his head in disgust. For some reason or the other- it was clear that Riku didn't enjoyed watching Sephiroth and Roxas. After a quick glance at Sora, Riku sighed and spoke in distress.

"...Too close in the sense.. Well, they usually skipped each night. One day for Roxas, next day Sephiroth- something like that. But it changed after sometime.. They started to go out together.. And.. Something was off. Sephiroth didn't treat Roxas as a brother.. It was more like.. A companion? It wasn't just brotherly relationship, there was something more.. I mean.. Brothers, alright, but.. Do you generally kneel down to a brother? Is that normal?"

"..No, definitely not, Mr. Riku.."

Professor Leonhart answered almost instinctively, with shocked voice. However, at that, Riku bit his lips and asked again.

"...What about bowing down? Patting on head? ...It would be more appropriate fo a puppet or a pet. But Roxas, he didn't complain at all. It was always strange when I saw them.. Roxas would never refuse whatever Sephiroth ask, he was so obedient... Yet, Sephiroth would stop asking something in the middle, talking about some treaty or promise.. He treated Roxas as if he was a.. a 'symbol' of something. Something which must have kept save to keep balance-"

"How the hell do you know all this?" Axel interupt. This time, Riku merely stared at Axel for a while, then shook his head, explaining.

"...I followed Roxas. I didn't want him to get close to _Sephiroth_, and it was before he got his motorcycle.. Sephiroth and he walked together to an empty plot near the street, and they talked about.. About _stuff_. I still don't understand what they were talking about. One minute they were talking about studies, something about psychology classes in school and _professor Xemnas_- and his assistance director Saix.. Then it would suddenly change into some topics about _Sephiroth's friends_.. And other people I didn't care to pay attention.. I remember Sephiroth complaining about numbers, though.. I don't know what he meant by those, but he was complaining like, 'No. VII is being a jerk and No. I is having a hard time doing stuff without explaination', and.. 'The treaty is meant to be a secret between their leader and me'- Those stuff.. Roxas didn't care at all, he sounded as if he _didn't know anything_ about them, but he _didn't ask anything_ to Sephiroth either.. But who would be called by 'numbers'- not 'names'?"

Axel froze. Of course, how could he not know? Organisation XIII was one of the such people. However, he couldn't be less surprised when Professor Leonhart muttered in disgust.

"...Organisation XIII, of course. No other organisation would dare to copy their way of identification, Mr. Riku Drim. Hollow Bastion's infamous ruler of the night.. It is very well-known around the area, especially because- three years ago, when the organisation was ambushed by the police force, only three of them were caught."

"...Three?"

"Yes, three. That well-known, widely feared organisation.. Yet only three of high positioned members were caught. At the scene, there were more than ten of them.. Three were caught, others escaped, and last three who were stopping police force from chasing their members massacred half the police force and got out. Because of that... Hollow Bastion is still not safe. No one witnessed or reported about a member of the Organisation XIII after that day.. It's almost like they had turned into ghosts. But everyone knows that they haven't.. They just hid themselves too well-"

"How do you- Professor Leonhart..?"

Leonhart blinked a few times, staring at Sora. Oh, yes... They do not know. Soon, Leonhart smiled weakly and murmured.

"..I was once _one of the prosecutors_ in Hollow Bastion. That's how I got a call from there, asking about Sephiroth. But anyway, three years ago.. After the Organisation XIII fall, I resigned, because.. I got to know that one of the Organisation XIII members had a bargain with higher officers. I don't know who it was or how many of them were involved, but I am sure that one of the criminals who managed to run was actually a traitor for them. He informed higher officers about their meeting place and time. They never could find out who the hell it was.. And when I found out about that, well.. I had a lot of quarrels, and I finally resigned. I couldn't even think of doing such.. Without confirmation... How could they do that? It could have been a trap, and if it was, it would have killed all the officers and members who participated in the ambush."

"...Figures.."

Axel murmured, his eyes fixed on Leonhart who frowned. How could he forget? How could he? Axel couldn't believe himself. It's '_prosecutor Squall_'... Him. Of all people, it was Squall Leonhart. One of the prosecutors who had been annoying them enough for Marluxia to consider having his own mission without Saix's or Xemnas's permission... ..Only thing was that he never met Leonhart face-to-face at the time.. However, Leonhart sighed and shook his head, looking troubled.

"..Mr. Riku Drim, and Mr. Sora Safer.. Do you have any idea how deeply... Mr. Roxas Safer, and of course, Mr. Sephiroth Safer, are involved in the case?"

"..Um.. I don't know, Professor... I never knew.. Nothing at all.."

"Sora, it's okay. ..As far as I know, I am sure Sephiroth knew at least one of them, No. I. It seemed that they had kept their acquiantance unknown to any other members. For Roxas, he never asked anything or said anything to Sephiroth, he merely listened and comforted his elder brother.. I witnessed nothing more, except that Sephiroth was teaching him how to fight. ...I have to admit I spied them quite a lot, but from what Sephiroth taught him and the way he learnt, I am sure that it was nothing more than self-defence."

"...I see. It is understandable for Sephiroth to act in such a way.. Though it is quite surprising that it is Sephiroth. Still, I think I do have to make a call to my old friends about Sephiroth.. They should have noticed it, if he was in the office for a full year and no one realised what he was doing for all those years, maybe even before 5 years ago- then it is a serious trouble."

"..."

Though Sora or Riku didn't realise it, Axel could see small signs that Leonhart was troubled. Well, it seemed his infamour senior Sephiroth did have some impact on Leonhart.. However, Axel raised an eye brow when Leonhart gave out a long sigh and spoke in a worried voice.

"Sephiroth Safer, he was _the most brilliant_ student I ever taught. I never saw anyone who even could be _compared_ with his.. Ideas and knowledge. Despite the fact that he was so distant from anyone... He was a _genius_. No one could doubt him and his work. If he is related in anything which he doesn't want to show.. It would be impossible to reveal it, unless someone... Betrays him... And I doubt that anyone will. I saw intensity of Mr. Roxas Safer's- brother complex, as he said-"

"About that point, professor.. It's not only that."

Other's turned their heads toward Sora, who timidly spoke. Sora jumped a bit, but he still continued- now unsure.

"...Roxas.. I know it is not right for me to say without his permission, but... His problem isn't a brother complex. Roxas just says that it is, but he himself once told me that it was nothing like that. He told me, one day, after he woke up from a nightmare.. When I asked him what it was about, out of no reason he told me that he hates working with Sephiroth."

"...Working, he said?"

"..Yes. He said... Just because he is Sephiroth's brother it doesn't mean that he have to be the messenger between... Between professor Xemnas and Sephiroth.. I thought it was something about psychology, because professor Xemnas taught both Sephiroth and Roxas when they were in school.. But now I think of it... ...Roxas had a regular counseling sessions with professor Xemnas, reasons said that Roxas has a serious temper problem and brother complex.."

"That's not unusual, isn't it? How often did Mr. Roxas Safer had those counselings, Mr. Sora Safer?"

"...Thrice in a week."

Now _that_ was unusual. It seemed even Riku was unaware of the frequency of those meetings. Axel could swear Leonhart faltered, though.. He himself was aghasted by the information. Of all people, _Xemnas_, No. I! However, Sora just continued his words.

"And... I don't know, Roxas.. His mood changes a lot, and I think it's not just because he is.. _An Eccentric_, as he puts himself. ..Once I heard some friends talking about the Organisation XIII, that time I had no idea what they were talking about.. But Roxas.. He just ran into them and literally shoved one of them... And he started to apologise, saying that he was late for an appointment... ...And.. Odin, Huginn, and Muninn.. I read about them in mythology, so for last three years I just thought some people suddenly got interested in mythology-"

("_I can't believe it.. He was this NAIVE!_" Riku muttered in disbelief)

"-but Roxas always didn't like it when the others talked about them, he would either interupt the discussion or something anyhow.. I.. I remember once.. Roxas had a bunch of files meant to be distributed to classmates when he suddenly appeared out of no where, and he dumped those files to those people who were talking and he literally.. Threatened them to distribute instead of him.. I never noticed...

...And Sephiroth-... Ah."

Sudden realisation hit Sora hard. _How could he not noticed it before?_ Roxas.. His small chest, full of '_stuff_'- Sora lost his colour as he started to remember those pieces of paper, and how casually Roxas tore them off or burnt them after sometime- or a small jack-knife or a small bag full of powders.. Sora swallowed, and rushed out of the room after a quick apology.

"I.. ...Sorry, professor! Sorry, Riku- I- I need to excuse myself-"

"..Huh? Hey, Sora! Where are you going?"

"..."

"..."

It was unexpected. But sure, it was clear to both Leonhart and Axel that Sora knew something. Only thing was, what could that be? After sighing a bit, Axel shook his head and took his leave- or, at least he tried to, before Leonhart muttered in rather cold, stern voice from behind.

"..And _No. VIII,_ I hope you won't do anything to them. They don't know anything about you."

"...How- When-"

"Three years ago, I was the _only one_ who was determined enough to _resign_ and _track down_ the informant of that night. By the major you took, it was easy to know that you didn't want to go back to your past, and others.. Your friends were all orphans in the record.. Easy enough to guess that none of you volunteered to be related to those kinds of things. Marluxia was the informant, right? He must be No. XI - Graceful Assassin."

"...Believe me, he won't be happy when he gets to know that you know who we are. He was the one who persuaded me to at least keep quiet about what he did, and he was ready to kill any who stepped in the middle.. ...And others-"

"I guess that Demyx has no idea about Marluxia's work?"

"..."

'_Damn it._' Axel glared shortly at Leonhart. This guy.. He was hitting on his nerve. But still, Axel managed to smirk and answer casually, bringing his past self back.

"Wah-wah, don't be ridiculous, professor- how can I be related to such bad people? But it is unnerving to hear that you were the prosecutor No. XI once almost begged No. VII and No. I to give permission to kill- Watch your back, Prosecutor Squall. I never cared what others did and just completed missions assigned to me, but given the nature of his work- No. XI was different."

"...I see.. ..Do you mind to tell me who Zexion and Demyx are?"

"I don't want to, though I think you already have a good idea. Three were caught, three made their escape at the last moment- we four ended up together, which wasn't planned, and other two, I have no clue. Good enough?" _And the last one, that one wasn't even there. _Axel added to himself, troubled, and trying to check whether Squall was aware of No. XIII's existence.

"..I just want to tell you that the reason I didn't arrest Saix wasn't because I didn't know that he was No VII, but because I didn't have enough evidences."

"..."

Axel was startled at Leonhart's comment. _This guy doesn't know about No. XIII.. But, what did he say?_ Then, Saix's cover was already blown off long ago? _How?_ But Leonhart just sighed again and shook his head.

"...It's hard to say anything about this matter. Saix and I are acquiantance for a long time, but we never were in good terms.. And how he got to know Xamnas.. You would be surprised to know that the Organisation XIII actually was formed almost 30 years ago.."

"...30 years ago?"

"..I believe that none of the other members are aware of the fact beside No. I, II, and III.. Maybe Saix, too, but still.. ..When I was young, I was involved in a particularly nasty incident which forced me to witness work of the Organisation XIII. What people would say about staying at the wrong place at wrong time... ..Well, it was 12 years ago when I witnessed them discarding other members.. Or, I would say 'him'- No. II and III wasn't thrilled about it.. ..I never knew it was the very same organisation I was chasing until that day- that night- when I saw Xemnas, No. I, II, and III- killing my fellow officers and rushing out right in front of my eyes."

"..."

Leonhart's face was more or less emotionless, but his voice told otherwise. Axel crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall and murmured. '_Shit.._'

"..I find it funny about something.. ..You haven't pointed it out.."

"...?"

"...As far as I know.. The Organisation XIII should have thirteen members, right? But according to the police authorities' announcements, you guys claimed that the Organisation XIII consisted of twelve members-"

"What? What do you mean by that? Thirteen? But, according to the sources, despite it's name, there never was the thirteenth member-"

"-Or you all thought, maybe. I feel strange about this now.. About 2 month before the Organisation's fall, Xemnas brought a new member in. No. XIII. None of us saw that member's face- No one knew anything about No. XIII, nothing at all.. Not even Saix. Xemnas made sure that No. XIII would never speak or show face or whatever- interact with any of us, Xemnas made it clear that we had no right to."

Axel could see Leonhart's shock as he took the information. It is strange enough, if none of the police authorities were not even aware of their last member- then it was a sure blow for No. XIII, no matter that person was aware of this happening or not. As Leonhart stare at him with clear determination, Axel continued to explain.

"And what the reasons might be?"

"..All members have their roles. And this last member.. He was the keeper."

"...Keeper?"

"Xemnas called him 'Eraser', the watcher who would keep an eye on all the members and hunt anyone who betrays. For that reason, he justified that no one should get close to No. XIII... And whoever that person was, it was scary to see. No matter what's going on, No. XIII never spoke or made any sound. He would only nod or shake his head- I am not even sure whether it was he or she, though.. Xemnas hinted that No. XIII was the youngest among us. And, most importantly.. No. XIII should have been the next leader of us in case anything happened to Xemnas."

"...Then.. Was No. XIII there on that night three years ago?"

"..No, that's what I find strange. Before the meeting, Xemnas got a phone call, and he told us that No. XIII have a problem and won't be present in the meeting. It was unexpected even for Xemnas, and no one else knew how to contact No. XIII beside him. So, when the organisation was gone, Marluxia actually expected No. XIII to appear any moment and try to kill him-"

"And No. XIII... Never appeared?"

"...Yes. Not even once. He knew our faces. He should have heard about the Organisation XIII after that night. But that person.. Never appeared."

They both stared at each other for a while, thinking. However, Axel soon frowned and spoke.

"Well, just remember I told you this because whoever it is, this guy is also _a threat_ to us. I don't want to go back to those nightmares _now_, and I don't want to get _killed_ too. You got that, right? I think that day, somehow- Xemnas lost connection with No. XIII. That means he has no idea _what exactly happened_, and for three years I had _nightmares_ because of _that person_. I haven't seen his face or talked with him, but he had that eerie aura which always made me _feel sick_ near him, and I saw his works. He is no more than _a killing machine_.. The cuts on the corpses, the weapon used to damage them, and how they were disposed _perfectly_ without _a single clue_.. It was scary, even for myself- a member of that _accursed Organisation XIII_. No. XIII is the _worst opponent_ I can imagine against myself.. I can't even picture his movements. I never witnessed him in action, but usually the traces and evidences are enough to guess.. Not No. XIII. Xemnas wasn't joking when he said that No. XIII is capable ot killing _the most of the members in a fair duel_."

"...What are you suggesting to me, Mr. Axel?"

"I don't care what you _think_, Prosecutor Squall. But I want you to be at least aware of No. XIII... I somehow doubt that he gave up chasing us. I know both of us don't want the Organisation XIII to recover it's former beauty- Do you?"

"...No."

"Good, then. I am leaving, my next class starts in 10 minutes."

Leonhart watched Axel leaving the class room with out a noise. When he was out of sight, Leonhart sighed, took his phone out and called his friend in Hollow Bastion.

[Hello? This is the _Prosecutor Office of Hollow Bastion _-]

"Zell. It's me."

[Leon? Call more often, dude! I thought you were dead or something!]

"...This is not time for that. Listen, I think we got something wrong three years ago- you do remember the Organisation XIII, don't you?"

[How can't I? I nearly lost my arm to that bitch! She is still causing a hell in the prison as well!]

"...We have a problem here, Zell. I met one of the informants who contacted our high officials at the time."

[...What? Wait, wait- Leon, What the hell are you talking about-]

"Just listen! He asked me about something, and I had no idea what he was talking about- he asked us about their 'thirteenth member'! Someone we weren't even aware of the existence! And appearantly this No. XIII was their keeper- someone who keeps an eye on all the members and kill all the traitors! Those who helped us are getting restless because of No. XIII, because no one knows who he is or how does he look or not even gender or age! Even their members are not aware of No. XIII's identity- this is a big problem!"

Leon spoke for a long time with Zell. After Zell agreed to look for the others' help and inform about this new information, Leon hesitated a bit and asked.

"..And.. This is rather unofficial.. Zell, you called me before about Sephiroth..."

[Ah, yeah! He was cool, you know- a bit too antisocial, but a best partner while working and- he just quit! I still don't understand-]

"Do you know a motorcycle named 'Odin'?"

[...Of course, that motorcycle belongs to a gang named Jenova. We don't know what is their aim, but this gang doesn't do anything except fighting when other criminals cause troubles in their territory.. Oh, yeah, and they are constantly having a bit of fun with the Avalanche, they are keep on fighting against one another. Actually, I suspect that this corrupted government is sponsering that gang called Jenova. You know, Avalanche is a thorn in their ass-]

"Zell.. I am now teaching Sephiroth's two brothers here."

[..Sephiroth has brothers?]

"..And one of them has a motorcycle called 'Huginn', and he said Sephiroth's motorcycle's name is 'Odin'. I doubt that it's a common name. I overheard him talking with someone else."

[...Damn. It's worse than having Seifer as my partner... You are sure that it's _Sephiroth's_?]

"...Sephiroth's."

[..._Shit._]


	6. Chapter 5 Jenova and Turks

Author's note : ..This is AU, so many stuff are changed. Some part of the background story is directly from FF VII or VIII, and some of them are quite confusing. For example, Seifer is a kid in KH, while he is older in FF VIII. In this one, older version of Seifer is there. Any questions are welcome.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 5. Turks & Jenova]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**V . i**

[What a rare occuation. What caused you to call me, Roxas?]

"...I met Leonhart, and I know him."

[Of course. Prosecutor Squall.]

"...What is he doing here? And curse it, I used a bait- _Huginn_. And No. VII interupt in the middle of conversation. I doubt Saix knows- but Leonhart must have got _enough_ from this brat, Riku, and Sora. My apologies."

[...Forgiven. I see.. That was the reason Prosecutor Zell called me today.. Telling me about 'Team SeeD' had been _re-summoned_ for an investigation of _the Organisation XIII's last member_.. They know about you- No. XIII now.]

"Expected, but it's faster than I thought. An informant?"

[Zell tried to hide, but I think there was one.]

Roxas could hear a chuckle over the phone. Someone was enjoying this, and it was _definitely not_ Roxas. Leaning against the wall of a shop, Roxas answered in a cold voice.

"Sephiroth. All the Avalanche members are aware of your identity, so you might not care- but I do. I thought we were on the same boat?"

[And we still are. They can't do anything- they can't arrest us just because we have motorcycles and their names are rare, it won't be enough.]

"They will be suspicious and it will make them keep an eye on you."

[Kadaj will be enough for a distraction, and Avalanche is officially terrorist group. They hold no credit in any official issues. My official reason for resigning the place was because I didn't like the work itself- Roxas, you worry too much. I considered enough when I resigned.]

Roxas was silent for a moment. He knew Sephiroth enough, both about his personality and abilities. It was time to stop bugging him. Shaking his head, Roxas spoke in a smooth manner.

"...I see. I will report any progress in this matter, I am taking part in Jenova anyway."

[And I will inform you about the Organisation XIII and my activities. And, Roxas?]

"Yes?"

[Don't call me using any random phone. It's not safe.]

"I am using my handphone now- I recently opened it up and fixed it in my style. It's not _a random public phone_, Sephiroth."

[...Kadaj, you said you can track this number down-]

[So- Sorry, brother! The number- it says that it is being called from Twilight University's students' bar! So I thought-]

[...Cheeky brat. Bar? ...I know you would never go to any bar unless you are sure that no one will recognise you, Roxas. Well, then see you, Roxas.]

Roxas closed his phone, shaking his head. Kadaj was acting as a technician while Roxas was away, but it seemed that he wasn't as good as Roxas.

It was already dark.. Time for Roxas to get into some work. Sighing, Roxas casually walked into a bar in his casual clothes- which, he would never wear or show to Riku or Sora. Who would guess that antisocial, shy, good blondie is the very same person who now wears a leathery pants and jacket with a cap which is wore by side-way? Especially with a black skull earring he had on his left ear. He was short, alright, but he wasn't that short anyway. Chewing a bubble gum, Roxas casually high-fived with a red-head who he got to know by yesterday's visit.

"Hey, yo! You came!"

"Reno.. I keep my promise. Is that an empty place?"

"Of course, sit! Hey, guys- this is Safer, he is good in games. Safer, this is Rude, my partner I talked about yesterday- and Tseng, my boss."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rude, and Tseng. I am Safer. Care if I join?"

"Sure."

Roxas sat on a chair at the table and watched the game. Texas Hold'em, and sure, they were good. Soon, next game started.. And this time, Roxas joined in.

"I haven't see you here before. A newbie? Call."

"Not new to the business, but yes, I am new here. My boss is quite an ass, he told me to go here.. Tseng. Raise 100 gils."

"Call. Here, yo? That's strange, man. This is just a small peaceful town..."

"...Call."

"Call, his boss must have his reasons, Reno. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I am not sure yet, he just told me to wait. Alright, raise 200."

Roxas shrugged and turned his head to cards. It was good. Keeping his hand down, Roxas took a sip from the glass Reno pushed to him and muttered.

"I already know what I have to achieve here, only question is how. He should contact me soon and order me how, or at least tell me that I can do it whatever way I want."

"A good man, hmm? Where are you from? Raise 100 gils."

"...Not very far."

Casual talk. Rude and Reno glanced each other, observing how Tseng treated Roxas. It was as if they already knew about each other, and yet-

"Flush."

"Argh, damn.. Boss, you are too good! Rude?"

"..."

"Huh.. So he's the winner, then? ..Hey, Safer?"

"...I doubt so. Straight Flush."

Reno couldn't help dropping his jaw. This guy, he actually won? Of course, Reno knew he was good, very good from yesterday's games, but he didn't expect this guy to win- Was that a mere luck? But when Tseng pushed money to Safer, he shook his head and pushed it back to Tseng.

"Let's say it's for a greeting- a good will, Tseng of the Turks, such an honour to meet you."

"...And you are?"

"Well, I am Huginn, from Hollow Bastion.. Of course, that's not my real name, but it seems my motorcycle's name is more famous than my own. My elderst brother sent his regards."

"...Sephiroth sent you?"

"Yes. He wishes to inform that _a very famous and chivalrious Team SeeD_ is trying to stop him from eliminating Avalanche. A very sad occuation."

"..."

WTF. Reno and Rude stared at this Safer, dumbstruck. Avalanche? Team SeeD? Fuck, they never realised this casual looking youth was related to such a dangerous work! Yet, Tseng merely nodded and answered.

"And I presume that you are here for their leader, Prosecutor Squall?"

"I have no idea about the plan. I am here to deliver message. Huginn is Odin's thoughts, his plans and strategies. I am his supporter, not a fighter, though I am willing to do anything for my elderst brother."

"Sephiroth said very highly of you, Mr. Safer. You are his real brother, unlike the others who just call themselves as Sephiroth's younger brothers."

"Not _biologically_, Mr. Tseng. If you are talking about our family name, yes, but I would rather point out the fact that Seph was an orphan who was adopted by my parents before I was born."

Roxas answered matter-of-factly, taking another sip. It was sweet and hot, burning down his throat.. Smiling as innocent as an angel, Roxas spoke.

"I am Huginn, Odin's messanger, Mr. Turk, and I have files to deliver, too. Seph told me to give it to you, Tseng. And Reno? Let's drink sometime after this too, I enjoyed your company very much yesterday. I will be working in this bar from next week- I am not that bad in it my myself. See you, then."

Roxas left a small document case and left the bar, smiling. When he was gone, Reno blinked a few times and asked Tseng.

"...Odin? Huginn? Boss, you don't mean Safer is-"

"He is the last member of Jenova as you guessed, and is real brother of Sephiroth, their leader."

"...Shit. Then.. Sephiroth used to beat his real brother when he was angry? No- That guy, Safer- that is the crazy guy who _volunteers to be a sandbag_ for Sephiroth when stuff become uncontrollable?"

"Not a _sandbag_, Reno. From a reliable source, though he said _he is not a fighter_... Safer is a dangerous man, much like one of _us_. He is a very _skilled_ assassin, technician, and agent. When he approached.. I didn't hear his foot steps. Sephiroth personally praised him, saying that Muninn's owner, Kadaj, is only better in one-on-one direct duel with restrictions compared to Huginn's owner, Safer. Taking that it was Sephiroth himself who practices with Safer.. Safer is just pretending to be a sandbag for some unknown reason."

"...Heh.. Something to hear. That guy didn't sound like someone who likes getting beaten up.. Safer is someone who hates losing. Hell, and he is hot!"

"...I hope that you won't ever flirt him, Reno. Sephiroth won't be happy about it."

"Man, I don't think he minds just a sleepover- He didn't care when I joked that he looks sexy or how it was like when he had a relation for a first time-"

"As far as I know, Safer is a _virgin_."

"...Damn. No wonder he just smirked..."


	7. Chapter 6 Party I

Author's note : Na.. I guess I am updating too fast.. I type slow, so I kinda made reserves before I start publishing the story, but.. I think I better control myself.. (but I am getting temped to update, damn it.)

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 6. Party I]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**VI . i**

"Alright, class is over for today now, and everyone, don't forget your projects. And- Mr. Roxas?"

"Yes, Professor Cid Kramer?"

"There was a request from a police authority from Hollow Bastion. I am not sure if this is correctly addressed, but.. According to the administration office... Do you know Sephiroth Safer who graduated this university two years ago, who majored in international law just as everyone in this class is, by any chance?"

"...Oh."

Roxas moved uneasily as the most seniors stared at him. Why would a letter be sent to the university, when Sephiroth himself knew very well about the adress? And they talked almost _everyday_.. After glancing once to Axel who sat beside him, Roxas nodded and answered timidly.

"...I know who Sephiroth Safer is, Professor. I knew him when I was in Hollow Bastion. He was famous, and I graduated from the same college, in the same club.. But I don't understand why the letter would be addressed to the university, if he needed to contact me, he could have called-"

"Ah, it's _not_ what you think, Mr. Roxas. The letter is not sent by Mr, no- Prosecutor Sephiroth Safer. Are you aware of the fact that he is in the famous _Team SeeD_?"

"...Of course, professor, Team SeeD is included in our project topic, Hollow Bastion being the city with _the worst crime rate in the world_, and them being the _best_ team in the prosecutor office. But I heard he resigned a year ago?"

"Yes, yes, he did- this letter, according to another letter which was sent to me... States that you are _requested_ to come to Hollow Bastion. Don't worry, Mr. Roxas. It is nothing like an investigation, but it says that-... Are you comfortable with _your elder brother_, Mr. Roxas? If you are not-"

"Yes, professor, I am fully aware of his _position_ as well as his _reputation_, both_ good and bad_. Unlike my twin... I have no trouble accepting who he is and how he acts."

So it was something about Sephiroth. Roxas tilted his head almost unnoticeably and smiled innocently, ressuring Professor Cid Kramer that he has no problem with professor telling everyone in the class who his elder brother was. After studying Roxas's reaction for a second, Professor Cid Kramer nodded and spoke aloud.

"Alright, then. Mr. Roxas Safer, younger brother of Prosecutor Sephiroth Safer, you are requested to be present in a party on the first of September, which is held for celebration of reformation of Team SeeD. It is not from Prosecutor Sephiroth Safer, your elder brother, but from Prosecutor Selphie Tilmitt- it is stated that the Team SeeD is preparing a surprise for every member who is returning after resigning, and hence asks your participation as his part of surprise."

"...That's unexpected, Professor Cid Kramer... He is.. Returning to Team SeeD? But, when he resigned-"

"You.. You are aware of the reason of his resignment, Mr. Roxas Safer?"

"...He complained to me for a week before the resignment, Professor.. And after he resigned, he came back to home and started to shouting at me about some... '_Stuff_'. Professor, is it true that he is re-joining the Team SeeD? I think I have heard something wrong..."

"You've heard it right, Mr. Roxas Safer."

"...Damn it. And he hasn't told me a single thing, after he forced me to promise that I won't tell the other people in our family that he resigned.. What would have happened if they have decided to call someone else beside me? He is impossible.."

Roxas sighed and shook his head as he scrowled a bit. Of all things, Sephiroth didn't tell him anything about this party! Crossing his arms, Roxas sighed again and spoke to a bit startled Cid Kramer.

"Alright, Professor. I'll attend the party, and I'll be there. However, that means I'll be missing classes at least for three days. I will take at least two days while traveling between Hollow Bastion and this town, and then the party will require enough preparation as well as after effects.. ..5 days to be safe. Is that the reason why the letter was sent to the university?"

"Precisely, Mr. Roxas Safer, but.. ...Your family didn't know that he resigned a year ago? What did he do?"

"...He is not in good terms with his forster-parents, meaning my biological parents, professor. He.. Literally hates anyone who carries the name 'Safer'. Somehow I am an exception, but otherwise.. He left the house 4 years ago, and since then he never returned to the house except special occuations, Professor. And.. He doesn't consider the Safers as his family ever-since he liberated himself after a particularly nasty quarrel.. I am the only one who is allowed to visit his house, and honestly.. ...That bastard, he always suffers alone and doesn't even care the others worrying sick about him and-.. E-excuse me.. I got too emotional.."

Roxas winced as Axel elbowed him when his language got vicious. But by his eyes, he silently thanked Axel for stopping himself. Professor Cid Kramer, on the other hand, smiled and told Roxas.

"I was very surprised to know that our new, best model student who is very shy, was none other than Saphiroth Safer's younger brother.. However, Mr. Roxas Safer, I think now I can see similarities between him and you, though you two may not have any biological relationship. You got his temper, hm? Am I right to guess that you are as skillful as your elder brother in martial art?"

"...He taught me for self-defence, professor. Otherwise, I don't know anything about fighting, and I rarely had a chance to fight.. I usually avoid them."

"But your body speaks otherwise, Mr. Roxas Safer. Your reflex is as good as your elder brother, or maybe even slightly faster. I saw you stopping in the middle of evasion just now when Mr. Axel elbowed you. Your temper and your skills.. Any other things? I start to feel curious now, because I know you requested the administration office to keep your surname quiet."

"...Oh. I just got a bad case of brother complex, professor, and I know most of the rumours concerning Sephiroth are bad. ...Last time I got into a fight because some people who didn't know that I was his brother were gossiping about him without knowing anything, and I knew it would be worse if they know that I am his brother, professor. I didn't want to cause as much trouble as Sephiroth would have caused.."

Roxas flushed, looking embrassed. Well, he knew the intensity of the trouble he caused last time. Sighing a but, Roxas murmured in a low voice.. Sadly for him, the room was too silent, and everyone could hear his voice.

"..Like what happened two years ago.. ..No one even dared to talk to me after I was _almost killed _by three people.. They got to know that I am Sephiroth's younger brother only when I was hospitalised by those gangsters and Sephiroth was furious about it... ...He just went to school in the _school hours _and he _tried to hospitalise those three people_, talking about his younger brother.. ...And he was a_ prosecutor_, what a stupid thing he had _done_.. ..Teachers and professors were shocked to see him and when he told them that he did all that just because of me... ..Thanks god I didn't gain my conscious for five days.. Or else they would have thought that I asked him to do that.."

"...I see. Well.. Sephiroth does have a problem with his temper... Alright, five days.. I will inform the administration office about it, Mr. Roxas Safer. And.. Am I correct to presume that you are.. 'One of the wings' Sephiroth once mentioned to me in his personal interview?"

"..If you are aware of the way he refers other people, professor, I believe the way he refers me is indeed 'One of his wings', but I am only one of them, professor Cid Kramer, and from what I know, when he refers me by such method, he means that I am one of the people who can calm him down when he is angry, and as far as I know, there are.. A very few."

Roxas smiled in sorrow. Yes, very few. In fact, only two. Professor Cid Kramer easily noticed his mood, and spoke up aloud.

"Well, then I'll expect a better project from you, Mr. Roxas Safer, with your special position and your trip. That will make it fair, isn't it? Because others do not have same advantages you have. Alright, the class is over, and when will you leave? I think you already have a plan."

"I'll be leaving on the night of 29th August, Professor. That makes me back in the town on 3rd September noon. I'll be missing classes from 30th August to 3rd September. 5 days, a clear cut."

"...As quick as Sephiroth. Did he train you?"

"No, professor. I think it is just co-incident, how I wanted to be a prosecutor and how he chose to be one- those two reasons are quite different. He didn't train or give any advantage to me- he was as cryptic as usual. If someone needs something from him, then that someone will have to figure it out from him alone. You can say that he did exactly same thing to me, except that I broke his codes.. Which took me almost 5 years. Sephiroth once told me that if I am crazy enough to work on a single code, which might as well have been a frank, for 5 years, he wouldn't be surprised if he one day sees the criminals getting annoyed hell by me."

"...Enough explanation, it seems. Well, I guess that you will be a pleasant surprise for your elder brother, Mr. Roxas Safer. Oh, and for one thing.. ..I remember him talking about his younger brother, he told me that his younger brother is very special to him.. I think I see the reason now."

Roxas raised an eye brow as the professor smiled warmly and went out of the class. Appearently, he wasn't happy about this. Others, especially the seniors- they were looking at him as if he was a walking time bomb or something.. And Roxas could guess a plenty of their reasons. After all, he was Sephiroth's brother and had gone through this before in his college. Shrugging once, he spoke to no one in particular.

"I don't care how others think, but I do mind about my elder brother. I don't mind anything about me, but please don't speak badly about him- I think that much will be enough for our peaceful life in the university. Isn't it natural for anyone to like his family? No offence, I am different from him, I don't start a fight or anything without any reason just because I am stressed. I know how he is like, I just don't like listening rumours. Back in my college, some people were even saying that he killed someone and enjoyed torturing before he killed- I am telling you, he is quite anti-social, but he isn't a psycopath series murderer. How could he become a prosecutor if he is one?"

"Well, you do make sense, Roxas, and I think that's enough- aren't you hungry? They must be waiting."

"..Ah.. Yeah, Axel."

Roxas smiled as he picked up the letter which was left on the professor's table and turned to Axel. No need to get angry now- he knew it. He only needed to shout as loud as he could when he got to call Sephiroth after this... Roxas chuckled darkly and muttered in a low voice, too low for Axel or anyone else to hear.

"...That _bastard. _He will pay for this, after all those years- Now he doesn't even tell me when he re-joined the Team SeeD... After the whole year I had to lie to others because he didn't want to get bothered by the others, and now he just ditch me.. Oh, yes.. I will give him a heart attack for this, or _at least annoy hell out of him_. He **should** have known better than just making me facing it **like this**.."

**VI . ii**

Axel crossed his arms when Roxas left cafeteria at his usual time for work. This was kinda ridiculous, Roxas being a brother of a member of the Team SeeD. It is odd. After a short pause, Axel turned his head and questioned Marluxia.

"...Hey, you remember Sephiroth Safer, one of our seniors?"

"...Who wouldn't? His record is a perfect one, the best one in this university's history- and with his look and that chilly voice, with that damned personality... Why? He became a prosecutor, right? At Hollow Bastion."

"..Roxas's elder brother is Sephiroth Safer. You know Professor Cid Kramer.."

"The founder of the Teem SeeD, yes. ..What happened?"

"He gave a letter to Roxas after the class. There is a party for reformation of Team SeeD on 1st September, meaning a lot of their old members are summoned back to their posts.. Roxas was asked to attend the party as a surprise for his brother.. Apperently."

"...This is getting more and more strange.. Roxas doesn't look like a type to be related in such stuff.. But he is Sephiroth's younger brother..?"

"...I still remember what he did to us. Zexion, do you remember that time? What did we do exactly? He just informed the university office that we were trying to vandalise his car- We were just admiring his car!"

Demyx pouted as he remembered the incident. On contrary, Marluxia ans Axel moved uncomfortably, because they had a worse incident- They were almost hospitalised once in a fight. (The reason behind the fight was because Axel dropped his cup of drink by mistake, which was happen to land on Sephiroth's bag full of books.) Sighing, Zexion murmured.

"It doesn't matter who Roxas's elder brother is, we will be just as careful as before. But what we need to know is the reason behind that reformation and who are the members returning to Team SeeD. Any idea?"

"...I know one more besides Sephiroth- Prosecutor Squall."

"...Are you serious? That annoying persistant guy?" Marluxia grimaced.

"Yeah.. I talked to him three days ago, which is stupid.. Who the hell would have thought that asshole is working as a professor in this stupid university of all places.. And he knew that Saix was No. VII, too. Saix was his classmate when they were in their highschool and university."

"..."

The three froze, with the look 'what-the-hell-did-you-say?'. However, Axel narrowed his eyes and continued.

"It was ridiculous, really. That guy knew that Saix was No. VII even before he became a prosecutor.. He never arrested Saix. From what I could make out, he couldn't arrest Saix because he never got enough evidences. And.. He called me No. VIII. He knew who we were, too... But he said that he won't do anything because he thinks that we didn't volunteered to be the members of the Organisation XIII. It's another useless point, but at least he thinks like that, and implied to me that he won't do anything to us. I don't believe him, but at least that's what he said."

"...And you didn't tell us about that because..?"

"Because I thought that we don't need to pay attention to his words, Zexion. All we need to do is not doing anything illegal, and I am sure no one is willing to do anything illegal now. And.. I am sure he really can't do anything unless he has evidences... Which is all gone. Back then, we made sure that there's nothing left. Now, we are not doing anything wrong."

"...He has a point, Zaxion, though I don't like that it is Squall of all people.."

"Huh? Marluxia, you don't mind?"

"Of course, Demyx, as long as Squall doesn't cause any troubles."

The discussion was stopped. They didn't have anything else to say anyway.. Soon, Axel stood up first and left the table as he checked the huge clock in cafeteria, and others also left one by one.

"Well, time for next lesson for me. See ya guys."

**VI . iii**

"...Yeah, that's the point. So.. Brother.. Will you be surprised to see me there?"

[...I will try to look like one. We both know that we should act like a goof brothers.. Ironic. Still, I would be delighted to see you here- things had been hectic without you.. I neglected that Kadaj do not have basic knowledges about certain things.. I need you here.]

"...What's the commotion, Sephiroth? I thought we hated each other?"

[Hate, but still knows each other's utility. Yes, there is a problem.. Do you mind playing a role of hostage? It would be perfect... At the party you're attending, Roxas,, I got a message that the Avalanche will ambush.. Do me a favour, you owe me one, right?]

"...You better get me out safely, you know I am supposed to be a weakling- who is no good in a fight. I know how to retain myself and restrict my movement, even if it means my life would end- that was the way I trained myself. I can help you for that, but if the condition is such- what can I do for you? Just for a display?"

[...To show that I have some past connections with the leader of Avalanche.. That we both hate each other. Oh, he won't do anything to you.. He is too warm-hearted to kill anyone just because that person is a brother of someone who he hates, too weak. Maybe a bit of scratches?]

"..."

Roxas frowned. A bit of scratches.. That could vary from non-bleeding redish skin to a deep slach enough to see bones in both Sephiroth and Roxas's dictionary definitions. Now, which one would he mean by that? Appearantly, Sephiroth could understand the meaning of the silence.

[I mean real scratches. Not what we talk about, just normal definition. Not even breaking bone- though it may be possible if you fight back.. He won't do anything to a scared individual who is not trained to fight.]

"...I got what you mean, Seph. Alright.. See you on 31st, then. Or do you want it to be 1st September?"

[Let it be 1st September, on the party itself. I am busy, because I am moving my place back to old one-room-office where I used to live when I was still working in Team SeeD. My belongings are not that light, you know.]

"...I see. What are you wearing on the day? I think I'd rather wear something I am used to... I prefer that robe rather than formal clothes.. Can I borrow one of yours?"

[...With your height?]

"No, I mean one of your possession- not one of the clothes you wear. The one I borrowed for the first time when I was required to go to a party in order to take of a traitor.. ...That's yours. Can I borrow it again?"

Roxas thought of the garb he wore before.. It was nice, leathery, warm.. And comfortable to fight, too, despite of it's looks. It almost looked like a restrainment, with all those leather bands which would tie his arm tight and all.. And those indeed restrained him perfectly, constantly reminding him that he is supposed to be a normal guest.. That cloth was good. Over the phone, Sephiroth chuckled darkly.

[How many times did you borrow that one? Alright, I will keep it in our usual place- fetch it on 30th August morning, Roxas. Hm, I guess I better give it to you- not just letting you wear. You can have it from now on wards, that's yours. Alright, I'll look forward to our Reunion, Roxas..]

"I'm not one of the Jenova, I am just a messanger between Jenova and Organisation XIII- it is inappropriate to say Reunion.. But yes, I do look forward to see you as well. Till then.."

[...We stay away. Yes, I'll be waiting, Roxas. Remember, any blond whose hair's as gravity-defying as yours- with sky-blue eyes which are tainted by Mako- that's Cloud Strife, who wields buster sword... Or, recently, he changed it into another one called 'Fusion Sword'- 'First Tsrugi'. It's quite a good sword, though I'd never recommend it to you.. You would prefer something more swift and sharp, not that blunt heavy sword.]

Another chuckle.. Roxas shook his head as the connection ended. The cloth.. Well, it can't be said that piece of cloth would worth risking his life once- but with that and what he owed to Seph, it was a fair trade. Taking his PHS in, Roxas turned and sat on Huginn. After all, it was time for work.. 'Cept that he was working in that bar, where Turks' owned. There shouldn't be any problem to get a 5 day break. Casually taking dust off from his cloth, Roxas entered Nineth Prison. A brown haired man from the bar immediately greeted him.

"'ey, Safer! It's only third day ya'r' working, and ya' 'lready got r'gulars! There, he's waiting for ya!"

"Waiting for me? That's odd.. Who-... ...What are _you_ doing here, _Loz_?"

"...I got a break. Elder brother said that you would be working here.. So.. I.."

"...Crybaby, stop crying. I am the youngest, remember? Ha.. Anyway, take a sit, brother. Elder brother said nothing when I talked to him just now- does he know that you are here?"

"...No.."

...What a big baby, now. Roxas thought, irritated. However, he easily shook his head and spoke smoothly.

"Alright, I can treat you something nice.. Don't worry about the pay, I am giving you free-"

"...But I am not-"

"Don't mind it, if Yazoo or Kadaj have come, I'd do the same. And I do have enough money- you know I work for fun. Alright- something hard? Or the usual, I guess."

"...Yeah, your own mix.."

Roxas showed a nice smile and started making a mix of his. Soon, a glass of drink which somehow had silvery glimpses was done. The brown haired man in the bar shook his head and questioned to Roxas.

"..Hey, your brother? He doesn't look like one. And if he is one, why-"

"Well, no. Not biological brother.. Something more close. And by the way- can you contact Reno? Don't worry, I know the real owners already- Tell them the messanger from Jenova wishes to talk to them."

"...Safer..? You-"

"Oh, don't tell me that you thought I am just a normal person who happened to search work? I knew what is this place for, and it's obvious- who is stupid enough to use real name around the Turks? Well, I doubt that they need one to find out everything inside out, but still better than nothing. Loz, here."

"...Thanks."

Shrugging, Roxas ignored the man panick and rushing to the back room, and leaned closer to Loz.

"..What happened? You like elder brother, right? He is the closest thing to your mother.. and he has most 'cells', too.. Why?"

"Huh? ..I made elder brother angry.."

"...Seph is angry with you? Hn.. That's odd.. He knows enough about you.. What did he ask you to do?"

"...It's my fault, I let him down... I.. Mother.."

"..Well, well.. Isn't it Loz from the Jenova? And he is crying! What a show.. Yo, Safer? You wanna see me?"

"Reno, you don't have to tease him!"

Roxas snapped as the Turk made an entrance. Still, Loz didn't care and only stared silver coloured drink. Sighing, Roxas shook his head and sat beside Loz, hinting to Reno to sit. As Reno sat, Roxas spoke in a cold voice.

"What the hell is that, re-formation of Team SeeD? Seph is called back, and I am supposed to attend a party for his surprise- They said that they prepared a surprise for all the members who are 'returning'. They sent that letter- invitation to the university, so I have to go. It's stupid, because Seph already knows. I am Huginn, after all- I do his bidings. I can't do anything like that."

"...I know about that re-formation, but you are attending? I don't know who is the person who suggested it, but it is true about those surprises. ...Gaia, and you are attending the party? Wanna ride? Appearently I am supposed to be there, too. You won't be working for a while, right?"

"...It takes a day to travel, and I have my own ride. Seph will kill me if I don't bring Huginn along, but thanks for the offer. Well, six days break?"

"Whole week? Well, you got that one. Alright, I am off for that long, too- so let's say that we are on same field trip, huh? Do they know who you actually are? Ah, thanks."

Roxas smirked, handing Reno a glass of another mix, and spoke softly.

"Of course, they don't. I am just a normal university student who happened to have a brother who is a prosecutor. Do I look anything like when I am in the university, Reno?"

"No, you look way cooler-.. Wait, you-"

"I knew you were following me, of course. You failed to tap my PHS, right? Sorry, but I am not welcoming such acts."

"...Damn, you are good. No wonder you are his first.. Safer, so what's he doing here?"

"I have no idea. Loz, brother? I am going back to Hollow Bastion in a week.. Do you want to come along? I will speak with elder brother, don't worry.. I promise, he won't be angry with you.. And Mother, too. I know I have no connection with Mother, but she still cares for those who seek comfort.."

"..."

Puppy eyes. Roxas smiled kindly, pushing Loz's drink closer to him. Slowly, Loz reached out and started to take a sip, muttering in a low voice.

"...Yazoo always tells me I am crying too much.. Kadaj always orders us around.. ...Am I such a burden?"

"No, not at all- I find it pleasant to have you around, Loz. After all, you are very simple. Do you like it? I changed it a bit."

"...Better. It's sweet.."

"'Course, I always do my best for brothers. But I know Kadaj is sometimes annoying, with Yazoo who is quite sly.. And Seph sounded quite frustrated just now. Well- wait a sec. I got a call..."

Roxas took his PHS casually, checking it. ...What a surprise, twice in a day? Roxas twitched a bit as he saw a familiar number on it, but accepted it none the less- eyeing at Reno and Loz.

"What is it? I am working now, you know- and what's the problem with Loz, Seph? I was just clearifying my schedule at the bar with Reno, and Loz-"

[I know that he is with you.. After all, Mother is helping me.. I can hear her. Bring him back with you.]

"...Of course, you would know about your brothers, Seph... ...What is this about? He is depressed."

[...Just a bit of troubles as usual.. I didn't realise how much you were doing when you were with them...]

"Well, can't blame you. Who would have thought a keeper of oath, one who used to clear the traitors would become a babysitter... Damn it. I hate to admit myself, but I did babysit them. Any problem there? Or are you just surprised to find out an assassin babysitting your brothers, who happen to be your legal brother as well?"

[...]

Roxas couldn't help being sarcastic. It was a fact, after all... And of course, they used to say that the Organisation XIII members do not have a heart- not physical one, but emotion- and that was partly true. Roxas had babysat them just because he realised that it would make him easier to deal with them- Nothing more, Ignoring surprised look Reno was giving to him, Roxas casually leaned against the table and spoke again.

"Why aren't you speaking? You know- I just did that because it would give me an advantage- No offence, please. I am a part of Jenova now, no matter you appreciate it or not- _brother_."

[...Sora would never guess that you threaten me sometimes.. Well, I see your point, and I do accept that you are highly skilled and reliable to certain extend. Of course.. ...No. XIII, I wish that you would bring Loz back to Hollow Bastion with you, and make him stay with the others. I need him here.]

"And I shall act as you wish, Seph. After all, the place where I belonged.. It's gone now, thanks to Team SeeD.. I don't like those who do not know people they are not supposed to be mess with. I am getting crazy over this. Brother, I shall make them pay for it, those fools and traitors.. I am getting closer to it. They will pay for it. Remember that you have your own share, Sephiroth.. I am helping you as a representative, to keep the treaty alive.. You will have to help me later as well. I am not yours to command. ...You better pay right for making an assassin to risk his own life, or else that particular assassin would be after your blood- or else at least be an extremely annoying hinderance."

[...I do see your point.]

Roxas closed his PHS rather agressively when the connection ended without another word, muttering in annoyance as he turned to frozen Loz and Reno.

"Always arrogant, isn't he.. He better be sure about this, making me risk my life for nothing certain..

Loz, can you stay in an inn- wait, this is the address. Go there and tell them that you heard that place from Huginn, they will give you a room for free as well as food and all- It's not bad there. I'll pick you up on 29th night.. Is this alright?"

"Um, ye-yeah, sure.."

"Good. Reno, you have no problem with me taking leave from 29th to 3rd, right?"

"Of course not. Hey.. You've fought with him or sometihng? It ain't nice, ya' know.."

"Oh, I am always like this. I am not his first, after all.. That should be Kadaj, because I never was his own... I used to be in another place, not Jenova, which had an agreement between them.. And now it's gone. One of the great work of Team SeeD, they say.. What a joke.. Only if those traitors didn't help them..."

Roxas scrowled a bit, He was angry at them.. A lot. But it's also obvious that he didn't show it much. Reno only could make it out from the fact that Roxas's eyes shined brighter than it usually did. As Loz left in an akward way with a piece of paper, Roxas started to work again on orders as he talked to Reno.

"So- you would be there, too?"

"Hm? Yeah- I am a Turk, ya' know- Some safety stuff. Obviously, there are a plenty of government officials attending there. And, yeah- Tseng and Rude will be there too, with around- some 5 others? I dunno who else. Rude's my partner, and Tseng said he would be the care taker- so I know that much.. But I am sure that you've already guessed, yo."

"Of course.. Teem SeeD is the best team they've got, especially at Hollow Bastion.. Now, who wants Team SeeD after themselves? No one. And not exactly all politicians and those people in higher classes have clean records.. They want to be in a good term with Team SeeD.. Well, nothing new. Such a party would catch a lot of attentions.. Huh.."

Roxas casually spoke, his face smirking with a clear distaste. Well, they were nagging bastards, and he killed a plenty before for the Organisation.. And hell, he didn't care how many he killed. He was just clearing off jerks anyway..

As Roxas mixed several glasses, chatted with customers, and even _flirt- _some of the assholes who threw him jokes, Reno couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"...Safer, huh... I don't think I've seen him like this when he's in public as Roxas.. He is definitely not _normal_, but the Turks.. I am one of them, but.. I don't like it.. What, no investigation..? Just because he is a member of Jenova.. I don't like any of them. Fucking shit, what kinda life can one have with those abilities? ...He got a worse mask than all the Turks, even Tseng isn't that hard to read.. ...Shit, maybe Rude, but otherwise.. Damn..

..Risking life, an assassin, huh... ...With that slim, lithe body? Hell.. They would believe even if he says that he's a whore, all members of the Jenova.. Fuck, they are _hot_, god damn it.."

Reno shook his head. Well, it was a fact that all Jenova's known members were cool, and _hot_- but the Turks, when making reports, sometimes did keep some statements such as 'this unknown Huginn might be hiding his face 'cuz he's ugly' and other random guesses, and- fuck, Huginn, Safer, was god damn _hot_- only thiing was, he was blond, unlike all others who had platinum silver hair and bright green cat-like eyes.. And Safer had bright sky-blue eyes..

Man, Reno remembered how other Turks reacted when he got Safer's photo and showed it to them. They all started rambling stuff, like why the hell he used to hid his face and stuff- though they all silented when they heard that Safer was actually Sephiroth's legal brother. No one liked the idea, because they knew more than enough about Sephiroth and Jenova. A person who joined Jenova without being related to that _inhuman project-_ the Turks knew enough to guess what it meant. Safer was damn dangerous guy, to be accepted by those.. those.. Well, we-know-what.

Taking another sip, Reno noted someone's presence approaching to him.. A Turk? Reno stood up in surprise, and then sighed at his own overreaction. It was Tseng.

"What was it about, Reno?"

"Hm, just about a break, boss. Appearently he's the 'surprise' for Sephiroth. He's kinda pussy about it, saying that he already told Sephiroth about it anyway, being Huginn."

"..That party? He is attending it? ...That's.. Most unsettling... I thought Sephiroth valued him a lot."

"...Any problem, boss? He just got a call from Sephiroth, and some parts of the conversation was disturbing. Something like, making him risk his life for uncertain thing and he was never a real brother to them, just a connection to keep old treaty.. And there was something like that the place he belonged was destroyed by the Team SeeD, and it was not because they were good but because of traitors... He said he was supposed to be the cleaner and-.. What?"

"...A treaty? Traitors?"

Reno wondered as he realised that Tseng paled a lot, as white as sheet. Does he know something? However, Tseng, on the other hand, snapped and stared at Roxas Safer, his eyes lightly trembling. He didn't even realise that he was muttering to hiimself.

"It.. It can't be.. He can't possibly... ...Too young, it's impossible.. They were disbanded.. He is too young to be one of them.. But.."

"...Hey, Tseng, what's wrong? Who are 'they'?"

"...The youngest, the last member.. ...It.. fits. How he was not detected or known, how Team SeeD never realised-... Because they had a treaty with Jenova.. They sent his own brother as a messanger.. It.. fits.."

"Tseng?"

"...! Ah, no, it's nothing, Reno. Forget it.. This will have to be classified, and it's not even confirmed.. I need to investigate on this matter personally after I report about this to vice-president. Reno, keep an eye on him.. But don't make him annoyed. If it's true.. We have to be in good terms with him, old treaty.. That should be renewed if he is really the last member who remained in the darkness.."

Reno did not understand why Tseng looked so troubled. But he did understand one thing, that this gang Safer originally belonged must had something with the Turks too- It was logical because Jenova had a long history of having treaty with the Turk. If that gang had a treaty with Jenova, it meant that gang was also related to the Turks. And what was this 'last member' shit? Was Safer someone more important, more dangerous than Reno thought? Reno just finished his glass when Safer casually approached him again.

"Ya' want another glass, pal?"

"Yo, that sounds good. Ya' know what? Ya' sounds damn friendly, man."

"Do I? Well, I try to.. It's a good thing, getting closer to others easily, make them and use them as tools.. They are useful. I don't act like a normal gang member or gunner, do I? But I can't call myself a gunner.. I don't use it so often. I prefer shiny, sharp- dangerous stuff, ya know?"

"...Man, why didn't you become a Turk? You should have, ye know.. Or maybe a SOLDIER. Shinra would be very happy to have you-"

"Oh, I am out of their search area. Believe me, they tried- but they immediately took back their proposal when my senior got angry that they dared to touch our candidates.. We don't take many, only one in a few years... And again that's only when there's a vacancy, or as a possible replacement for an emergency cases. So- my seniors were extremely sensitive about their candidates.. I don't know what they did, but I know enough.."

Safer chuckled maliciously, handing Reno another glass. Of course, this Safer- Reno wasn't sure if he was really the same person with 'Roxas Safer', a surprisingly-well-known freshman of Twilight University.. It wasn't common to have a double-degree student in that university, expecially in International Laws major.. He might not realised how famous he was, but definitely, a lot of people were aware about him. He was cool, hot- even in that innovent mask. He fascinated people. He acted a bit strangely, he didn't let others get close to him... But yes, many would be willing to help him.

Who was he, really? Or, rather- what was him? Every movement had its own grace, lithe body swiftly turning as if he was dancing.. He was something. Surely something more than just human.. ..Or something less, maybe. Safer smiled, his eyes cold and emotionless. His expressions were numerous, but his eyes were always the same here. On the other hand.. When Safer was in public, he really smiled, his eyes full of innocence. It made Reno uneasy.. How can the same person be so different? It was too much, almost like two different souls sharing a single body.. Yet, those two different sides were too similar to be entirely different people. Finally, Reno decided to give up for the day and left the place, leaving behind enough sum of gils.


	8. Chapter 7 Party II

Author's note : Nothing in particular.. Maybe Out of Character warning for Roxas...?

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 7. Party II]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**VII . i**

"Sora, Riku, I am going out. Don't mind me, I won't be coming back until after I come back from Hollow Bastion."

"...Again? I know you won't listen anyway, but come back soon, okay? Sora doesn't say anything, but he is worried- you should know- Sora?"

Riku stared at Sora with surprise as Sora rushed to Roxas and grabbed his arm. Even Roxas were slightly curious about it. Sora knew Roxas didn't like physical contracts much, and hence didn't touch him often. It was rare. Another surprising thing was.. Sora's eyes were full of determination.. Odd. Roxas thought Sora lost it all when that 'incident' happened.. Evidently, it didn't.

"Roxas, can I talk to you a minute?"

"..Sure, why not? Care to talk while going out? I am actually a bit short of time, so let's talk about it while going down."

"I don't mind, Roxas."

Sora quickly picked up a jacket and opened the door to exit. It was clear that Sora wanted to talk to only Roxas, not even Riku- his best friend. Shrugging, Roxas went out with his travelling bag specially designed for his Huginn after Sora.

Sora took stairs instead of lift. A clear sign that Sora really wanted to talk with him.. Rifting his bag easily, Roxas started for Sora in a light manner.

"Well? Sora, what do you want to talk about?"

"...About elder brother, Roxas. I.. I want to ask you something.."

"Sure, go on. He is our brother, after all."

"I... ...What was he doing for a whole year?"

"...? Why do you ask? You know, he is a prosecutor-"

"But professor Leonhart said that his friend called a year ago- that Sephiroth had resigned!"

"..."

Roxas was muted. '_Accursed prosecutor Squall!_' His mind muttered to him, but it wasn't his voice. Well.. Of course, it was still him, but you can't exactly call another personality as the same, right? Soon, Roxas spoke in a very low voice.

"..I didn't want anyone to know. After Sephiroth became a prosecutor.. He hated his job. When he started working, he realised that the higher officials were corrupted, more than he ever imagined. Some government officials are even helping, supporting, or even using criminals or gangs.. After a year, Sephiroth had enough. He couldn't endure it, Team SeeD's members were fine but their higher ups.. ..He got fed up of their hinderances and resigned. I... I couldn't tell.. He didn't want to make others worry about him, and he had his friends.. He was investigating the criminals he couldn't chase at the back streets, using himself as an agent with his friends' helps.."

"...He.. What..?"

"...I did everything I can to help him. He didn't want me to, but he had no choice.. His friends were already known, revealed.. I was safe. I had no connection with those people. So he handed me over files and evidenves he collected to me, to keep them safe.. You remember the chest, right? The one I kept all the information and evidences.. ..Sephiroth used to tell me to discard some of them if any of them die in the middle of gang fight or something. I didn't want anyone else to know.. The path he had choose.."

'_What a bullshit, he only wants to see his beloved Mother again. He doesn't give a damn about good or bad._' Roxas sneered at himself inwardly. However, Sora was now stunned by this new information.. '_How stupid._' However, Roxas smiled in sorrow and spoke wistfully.

"..You know.. He isn't bad.. Don't tell anyone about this, will you? It's not our story to tell.. It's his own. He is the one who should choose who to know and who to not know.. Not me, not you, him. Keep it with you. Sephiroth won't be happy when he gets to know that I told you about it.. He will get mad at me, and I don't want him chasing after me, brother."

Sora just nodded his head. It was easy to know that he was willing to keep this quiet. '_Stupid thing, but obviously useful to manipulate._' Roxas just sighed and continued to walk down. He never could control his other self, anyway. So logical, full of tempting ideas.. And he had skill to make them real. He was strong. Sometimes those ideas were so tempting, enough to make himself feel that he should follow what his another self wants.. He wished that he could do just the same. Which was, again, against himself. He didn't like killing. He hated fighting. No matter how logical it was to do such acts.. He just couldn't do anything like that.. It was hard for him to do anything like that.. And that was the main reason he could help his another ego. He could fool others just by acting himself. He hated it. More than anyone could imagine..

But he liked it too, perhaps too much. Enough to help himself doing the most craziest things, even massacre.. He wasn't as good or innocent as others thought he was.. He never was. He knew about his dark side very early, and he did not struggle to stand against himself, instead.. He supported himself, encouraged doing more and more of those stuff.. Because he _liked_ it. That's why-...

Roxas stopped thinking as they reached the exit. Roxas's Huginn always caught attentions.. However, Roxas casually kept his bag on his Huginn and spoke in a casual manner again.

"Hey, you know what? I'll bring a gift when I am coming back, Sora. And I will ask Seph to be a bit more nice to you- But don't expect much.. He would be mad at me, really.. He has a reason to hate all Safers, Sora. He didn't fight with our parents without any reason."

"...Huh? Wa-wait! Roxas! What do you mean by that? Hey!"

"It's not my thing to talk, if you want to know- Ask them or Seph!"

Roxas casually spoke and started his motorcycle. Before Sora could catch him, he was already out of his sight .. Left alone, Sora bit his lips and murmured.

"..Sephiroth.. Elder brother had his reason to fight with parents..? But then.. Why would he fight...? Why... ...Wait. A reason to hate all.. Safers..? But he is also a Safer.. Isn't he..?"

Sora stood there alone for a long time, alone.

**VII . ii**

"Safer!"

"Yeah, Loz, it's me. Come! I'll treat you nicely. Are you in for a drink?"

"Of course, I have! Who wouldn't, if it's you- none other than Roxas Safer? You are hot, you know- Heh, what a pity, others think your name is Safer Saxor.."

"Well, that _is_ one of my names.. Alright, to the Nineth Prison!"

Roxas cheerfully spoke and started his motorcycle as Loz started his. It was pleasant.. Smiling, they reached Nineth Prison. Many greeted Safer- Loz chuckled at the sight, at the irony that they did not realise that the people they were greeting were none other than Jenova's two sons. Irony, that they all knew what Jenova was, but did not recognise them. Smirking, Loz hugged Safer from behind and spoke in a dark tone.

"Heh, brother? It's so funny.. Don't you think? They don't even realise who you are with that motorcycle.."

"Hmm? Haha.. Same with you, brother! Why, don't you feel refreshing?"

"...Maybe you are right, they don't bark off.. It's something new. No one comes near us at Hollow Bastion.. Huginn. You really want to stay in this small town? It's no fun here.."

"But it's peaceful, isn't it, Loz? No fightings- no, there is, but less."

"It's almost none at Hollow Bastion now, no one dares to defy us! They don't even challenge us now, and now you are staying here.. It's so boring! When you were in Hollow Bastion, it was much more fun- Safer, why don't you want to come back? Without you, Jenova is no fun- Kadaj and Yazoo- and elder brother misses you, too!"

The street suddenly become silent. It was very quiet, and another person who was about to greet Safer froze at the spot. Yes, Jenova. Everyone knew that name. However, Safer let Loz molest himself by hugging hard and spoke in a casual manner.

"Don't tell me- Kadaj and Yazoo of all people? They miss me? I thought they didn't like me much! I am the youngest, am I not? And I am Huginn.. Muninn should be happy that I am not there."

"You don't say, Safer! Elderst brother was shouting at us every day! That's more than annoying, and he is scary! Three days ago, Yazoo made a mistake and he was hospitalised! If you were there, he wouldn't have gone that far-.. Uh.. "

"..Yazoo is hospitalised? Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Bu, but- he would get mad at me now- don't tell him that I told you that, Safer! He will really get mad-"

"Is that the problem now? You said that Yazoo is hospitalised! He is our brother, how can you say like that?"

"Because _I_ don't want to get hospitalised!"

"But why didn't you stop-... Oh."

Safer stopped in the middle, his face shocked. At this point, Loz released him and spoke in a childish manner.

"Why don't you understand? No one can calm him down, no one! When he is angry, someone who is almost equal in the combat must fight against him and force him back to senses, or someone else have to volunteer to be a sandbag! Elder brother is good, but he is also cruel... He hurts us. You can stop him, because you are not one of us, but in same time you are one of us! We can't, because we belong to him. You don't. Isn't that obvious?"

"..I see your point.. ...How many times did it happen? If Yazoo is hospitalised..."

"...Kadaj was in bed when I came here. I.. ..I knew you would come back to Hollow Bastion if I refuse to go back alone.. I knew elder brother would be very angry if I tell you what he did-"

"I won't tell him, stop worrying, Loz. I just need to see him, now! I don't care if he hospitalises me again, god damn it! You said that I don't belong to him? I am belong to him as much as you are- the fact that I was a successor of a disbanded gang doesn't mean that I am not his brother! I know I don't belong there as you guys do- you are his, nothing more. His to command, his to control, his to do everything! But I am my own. If he does anything wrong, then that's mine to stop! I am Huginn, his thoughts, his supporter- and his blocker! Why am I in Jenova? Why the hell am I still there when I am already well aware that he has no intention of helping me in return? God damn it, because he _is_ my brother! I don't care what others say, I don't care what he thinks! He is my elder brother and that's it!"

Loz froze. It was a real rare thing to see Safer angry.. It required a trememdous amount of luck to witness one, or.. Maybe that much of bad luck. Loz was at least glad that Safer had enough sense of showing it.. When Safer was really angry, it was nothing compared to this.

On contrary, others who had seen Safer glaring at Loz thought otherwise. His eyes cold and voice acidic, everyone thought that he would kill Loz in any second. However.. Safer's voice calmed easily, no matter how bitter looked.

"..I am going to Hollow Bastion tonight. I don't care whatever other people say.. I will grab his neck and shake it until he apologises."

"...What...? No- no! Wait, Safer! You are not serious, are you? You can't possibly-"

"Oh, I, can! Have you forgotten that I used to be an assassin! Picked, trained, used and manipulated- no matter how brainwashed I was when I was young- I was good enough to kill that stupid mentor who almost kidnapped me and go back to him, elder brother! ?No matter I had not been doing anything, I am still training in regular basis and even elder brother will have a hard time if he wishes to hospitalise _me_, especially when I don't have an intention to be a sandbag!"

"Safer, but... But you.."

"I don't care even if I might kill him by mistake. I was never taught to restrain my skills and powers- that's why generally I just backed off and got beaten up by anyone- but now I don't care whatever happens to him, he asked for it- didn't he? I don't give a damn even if he dies, that would be by a mistake. Who cares."

"..."

Loz swallowed his words, realising that Roxas was more pissed than he showed. It was more clear to everyone when Roxas actually kicked (!) his beloved motorcycle when it didn't start imediately. The part Roxas kicked was bented, leaving his shoe trace clearly.

"Gaia, Odin's curse! Is this because he is the Odin and I am the Huginn? Even the motorcycle doesn't listen when I want to give him a good punch right into his face! And curse him when he used to be in Shinra Army and uses Wutaian God's name! What a joke, Odin, of all gods! Damn it!"

"He-hey, Safer- your Huginn-"

"Oh, cut it out! Don't mind it- it's just a useless cover anyway, I don't need it when I reach Hollow Bastion! And I don't care what others say, Jenova is not exactly an illegal organisation, isn't it? I know we never did anything illegal.. Hospitalising some people, maybe, but I managed to pay for them, legally settling all those stuff everytime it happened.. That made me feel worse. Every time things get out of control.. I am Huginn, but I am not someone who just helps and treats who are sick.. I am someone who is supposed to prevent such accidents. I had been watching, doing nothing more than watching.. But now, I just can't take it any more. I will either kill him for this or make him understand what he is doing. I don't give a damn about others.. Ah, here we go.."

"Wait! No, elder brother will be really angry if you just- Safer~~!"

It was too late for Loz to stop Roxas, as Roxas jumped on to his motorcycle as soon as it started, and left the place. Now terrified by the possible outcome, Loz jumped on to his own and shouted to disappearing figure of Roxas.

"Damn it, Safer! You won't be killed by him any how, but he will surely try to kill me for this! Wait and calm down first! I know you won't do anything, especially because you hate yourself and your past forced to be an assassin without any choice, but he will still be mad at us!"

**VII . iii**

*Sound of motorcycle engine and its tires colliding with ground as it makes aggressive turn and arrival*

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes when the familiar sounds of motorcycle was heard. Kadaj was still in bed, as well as Yazoo- both were in no state of riding their motorcycle. Now, Loz had gone to Roxas, and Roxas was in Twilight Town.. So there was no one who would ride those particular motorcycles. However, his question was solved when a person with particularly striking features stormed into the house. Roxas- what was he doing here? He was supposed to come tomorrow morning, and it was only 6 am now. However, one thing was clear, Roxas was mad at him. Sephiroth caught Roxas's shoulder as Roxas tried to punch him, and kissed Roxas. Though Roxas protested for a while, he soon stopped protesting and let Sephiroth in.

After a few minutes of passionate moments, Sephiroth let go of Roxas and smirked.

"So.. What made you come early, Roxas? Well, not that I complain.."

"...I don't get you as always.. Why did you do that? I know you are capable of holding yourself back even if I am not there to stop you."

"Oh? Ah.. That? I see, you got worried, hm? Just making them forced to stay quiet while I am going back to Team SeeD, nothing more. Hmm.. Wanna sleep in my room? You didn't tell your parents about this, right?"

"...I have my own place to go, Seph. Not that we shared bed or anything, I am uncomfortable with presence of someone like you.. Who are highly skilled, enough to evade my senses.. I don't like it."

"I see.. Well, take your cloth, then. Wear it, hm? I want to see how nice you look on it... You are mine for now."

Roxas gave a cold stare to Sephiroth, but nodded and walked into the Janova's house. It used to be the house of Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and of course Seph, but Seph was leaving, and judging by some groans heard.. Kadaj was definitely hurt. Sighing, Roxas took the box Sephiroth handed over to him.. It was full of straps and leatherly materials.. Unless one knew how to put those on, it would look like just useless leather pieces.. Except that those were made of dragon skin, a black one. Chuckling lightly, Roxas went to bathroom in order to put those on. It was easy.. For him, anyway. They were tight on his skin, just like a part of his body.. And next few layers gave him places to hide his weapons.. And the last layer covered his body completely. Another good thing was that this cloth blocked all kinds of sensors.. Meaning a blade hidden under this cloth wouldn't be detected by metal sensors. Good thing, huh? Humming lightly, Roxas finished himself.. Chuckling as he realised how similar his cloth was to that of '_Vincent Valentine_' of the Avalanche, Roxas made a swift run through over his appearance. Not exactly formal, but not exactly non-formal either. This cloth looked more formal than that black haired, red clothed man's attires.

After he was sure that he was comfortable in the cloth and he could move freely but with effort with the restrains, Roxas nodded to himself and made his way out. Sephiroth was waiting outside. Looking at Roxas, Sephiroth nodded in satisfaction and smirked.

"This would surprise them a lot, hm.. You look really similar to Vincent Valentine, do you know that? And you are my brother.. Ha.."

"No one will care anyway, Sephiroth. Or do you want me to give them a heart attack? If that's what you wish-"

"Act like him.. I know you can. Speak like him, act like him, anything you can do.. You have his files. Avalanche.. You can easily give them some misunderstandings.."

"...Yes, of course I can... They don't know your last name, do they?"

"They know that I was adopted, but knows nothing related to Hojo.. Unless that Vincent Valentine knew something about me before he started... Hibernating."

"Good choice of words. Hibernating, hm? I will do it, then. Want me to do anything related to that plan of yours?"

Sephiroth smirked and shook his head. He knew better than ordering people from A to Z- Roxas Safer was capable of doing all in his own way. And by doing this, he could really act like he had no previous knowledge of what happens in the party. Roxas soon walked out of his house, his movements gracious and swift. Sephiroth could already imagine how Roxas would look among all those participants of the party.. And Roxas would certainly lead him to Cloud. Sephiroth smirked as he remembered the particular blond who looked extremely similar to Roxas, or via versa, because he was older than Roxas.. Sephiroth already knew what they would think once they saw Cloud Strife and Roxas Safer together, and Vincent Valentine and Roxas together.. He chuckled maliciously, ignoring Loz who carefully entering the house without any sound.

**VII . iv**

"..Mr. Safer? Is there anything you need..?"

"Hm? Ah.. No, not at all. Thank you for your concern."

Roxas smiled at a poor man who approached him. Sitting in a hotel cafe, playing with his laptop and working, taking the classes through network.. Roxas liked it. However, others, knowing who he is- they were depressed. Well, this hotel was special.. It was owned by one of the backstreet gang, and so it was quite obvious that they were all knew who he was.. Especially when Huginn was the very person who saved this hotel owner's life from Sephiroth, the Odin's hand by offering himself as a sandbag. Another irony- this was the place where they were supposed to have the party for Team SeeD's reformation. They were all aware of the place's owner, but it was chosen by one of the high officers.. Pity them. Carelessly drinking his coffee, Roxas continued listening to his classes until a familiar man with a large gunblade approached him.. Prosecutor Squall Leonhart. With a swift look in the class, Roxas turned his head and looked at Squall who just shook his head and spoke.

"Well, Roxas Safer, you may continue with your classes. I can wait."

[and from this case-.. Squall Leonhart? Is that you?]

"...Ah, excuse me for causing a trouble, professor Cid Kramer.. I am with Roxas Safer at Hollow Bastion now. Appearently he was attending his class through his laptop.. I asked him to meet here. I am willing to stay here too, listening to your words just like old times.. Professor Kramer."

[You give such a credit to an old man? Well, well.. Alright, let's continue this discussion.. From this case, we can...]

Roxas listened his lessons quietly. It was quick.. However, after the class was over, before the class was dismissed... Professor Cid Kramer spoke to him.

[..And it's all for today, alright.. ...Mr. Roxas Safer?]

"Yes, Professor, I am listening."

[Good. ...How was your trip to Hollow Bastion? I heard that you left your house abruptly without any warning from your roommate, and it's a day earlier than you planned.]

"...I got a call, Professor. ...I still do not know the cause behind it, but it seems two of my friends had a serious fight, resulting both of them hospitalised... My friend who is close to them as well as myself called me up, informing that he is quite helpless here. Hence, I came to Hollow Bastion and made arrangements, because I am the one who is taking up such responsibilities in my group I used to stay with- a back up. It went well, taking that both of them are highly skilled in combat skills- their injuries are minor.. Though I am shocked that SOLDIERs also can be that reckless. It was shocking. I was never involved in their trainings, for I am certainly not MAKO enhanced like them, but.. ...I thought they had enough sense to not to get emotional like that... And.."

[...It wasn't just a mistake, was it, Mr. Roxas?]

"...No. They won't tell me what caused the fight, but from what I can understand from my time with them.. ..It seems they had a serious fight, over both logical and emotional senses. I do not see how, but... ..It's clear that they meant to hurt each other. Or else.. I do not see how could they use mastered materia magics against each other, including their limit breaks."

The silent was almost deadly. Limit breaks, mastered materia magics? Those were not supposed to be used, even among the most members of the SOLDIERS. Then.. Who were the people who were hospitalised by such acts? Roxas grimaced to himself, for he knew the answers.. ..Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos... The two first class generals ever-since Sephiroth resigned. Rolling his left hand into a fist, Roxas spoke in a low voice.

"I personally do not wish to reveal their identities, professor.. I do not wish to give them troubles, especially when.. They are in officer ranks, and such reasons behind their injuries would cause troubles. They already had a lot of troubles when they filled out forms reporting reasons behind their injuries.. I think it had something to do with.. Another friend, who resigned from SOLDIER and left Midgar.. ..He was famous and really good officer from what I've heard, yet he came to hate working in SOLDIER.. He started to hate those conflicts.. ..Those become meaningless, and he didn't want to see his friends getting hurt or make any more close people in the organisation. He left abruptly, making no fare-wells."

[...Something happened?]

"...I found his letter. He resigned years ago, and all of sudden he sent a letter to them with some private issues I do not wish to speak, professor.. ...That letter was the reason. From what I can guess or already know.. They had arguements over the letter. It's very uncomfortable situation, professor."

[I understand. It's about media, isn't it? Though I think Prosecutor Squall, who must be with you now, would be aware of who you are talking about-]

"..I have no idea, Professor Kramer. They must be really high officers, given that it must be classified to me as well... At least Lieutenants."

"..."

Roxas glanced at Squall silently. He actually tried to tell...? Shifting his posture uncomfortably, Roxas finally decided to name one of them, who's identity remains unknown to public.

"...One of their name is Angeal Hewley, if you really want to know, enough to ask Prosecutor Squall about it. ...I hope you have no reason to ask anymore now, unless you want me to ask how did I get to know them... Which I can't answer for their sake."

"...Angeal Hewley? Mr. Safer, how can you-"

[Squall, let him be. You are not questioning him in an interrogating session. I see now.. You are exceptionally well known among high class members of the society.. Surprising, because I know Sephiroth, your brother, wasn't.]

"..I wouldn't say that if I were you, professor.. You just failed to see how well-connected he is, despite his anti-social behaviours. ..It was my dear brother who sent that accursed letter to them."

[...What...? You mean Sephiroth was in SOLIDER before!]

"Special training programme for only recommanded candidates, yes. He was one of the officers and he participated in Wutaian Uprising, too. That's where he got his ranks high. Then after the war, he resigned, leaving his friends.. I do not like his reasons, but I remained silent. Anyway, the party I attend.. It would be in a extra-grand scale, and I am sure that Sephiroth would greet them, revealing his former identity as a SOLDIER- because I know they are on the list of the party participants. They already told me that they are there when I made arrangements for them to be hospitalised without official records. ...I do feel sorry for them, their position force them impossible to have that much of privacy without official records."

Roxas spoke in his matter-of-factly tone, which he is very used to use. Also, he glanced to someone who approached him and Squall- the manager of the cafe. He himself was personally serving the table for Roxas.. Slightly nodding and showing that he wasn't about to rampage in the cafe, Roxas continued.

"And Professor, that was what I used to do in Hollow Bastion all the time, giving them some private time. They never could have a privacy without me, especially Sephiroth, my brother, had been refusing to meet them for years after he resigned. Now, it seems the circumstances have changed- I do not know whether he felt that he should meet them now or any other reasons, but he is willing to meet them.. Nothing surprising about the fight, thinking that one of them is quite calm and must have thought of listening to explanations first.. And another one would have been furious about Sephiroth. I see how it happened, because they always had disagreements... Sephiroth always stood in the middle of them, some times another one between Sephiroth and the last member.. Three of them were good friends. But it comes to one particular incident that Sephiroth was almost betrayed by them.. And he left them.

...One accepts that it was their mistake, another one feels Sephiroth should have understood about it... They never reached to a point of agreement. And now, Sephiroth suddenly showed an interest to see them.. It caused a literal havoc. Oh, who wouldn't.. It's not very pleasant... They are very skilled, so as much as their control over their skills.. If they lose their temper, it's a nightmare to stop.. I never managed to stop them fighting till now. I always watched them helplessly, trying to calm them down and recieve comments like 'shut up' or 'mind your own business'.. Well, I don't think I deserved anything better, being Sephiroth's brother, but.. Yeah,.. ..Well, that's all, professor. May I be excused now? I think I am actually.."

[Ah, an old man took too much of your time out of his curiousity, huh? Alright, Mr. Roxas Safer, have a good time there.]

...And it was over. Roxas closed his laptop and turned to Squall Leonhart, who was staring at him down right. Well, it won't go anywhere, will it? Crossing his legs and taking his cup of coffee, Roxas spoke in a very cold manner.

"And I believe that you have no right to ask anything related to my brother in his personal level.. You yourself being a prosecutor should know what it means by intruding privacy of other people."

"...Surprise. Are you always this cold in Hollow Bastion, Roxas Safer?"

"Only when I needed to be, Prosecutor Squall. You never met my brother as a team member, did you? You will see when you work with him."

"...Hm? And what does it supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you need to know now. I hate being disturbed or other people who tries to stick their noses to wrong places and-"

"Hey, Safer! You are already here? Why didn't you come to work last night?"

Roxas chocked when someone rushed to him and hugged him tightly, while Squall's eyes widened with shock at what he was witnessing. Reno of the Turks... One of the highest member present in the Turks. How could Reno know Roxas? And what was this 'work' about? However, Roxas pushed him back rather violently and snapped at Reno.

"*cough, cough*... I see no reason for you to hug me like that! Were you trying to suffocate me! And I don't swing that way, thank you very much!"

"...Yo, I didn't mean to offend you, pal.. I just wondered because I wanted to have a nice game before you leave Twilight Town.. And you were supposed to work there anyway, so I thought you would show up.. And hell, what was all that about? You were damn pissed off about your brother, right? If I heard you right last night, I think it was something like you wanted to punch him hard or something..?"

"...I haven't met him yet, Reno. And about work, well.. I am sorry about that, I shouldn't have done that. And about a game or two.. You are always welcome to bring cards and your friends as well as your 'boss' and play with me, or invite me to your place as long as I have time. By the way.. What is this about? I can see your 'boss' glaring at you now."

Roxas smirked with his little joke, much to Squall's surprise. Reno, on the other hand, glanced at Tseng who was with Rude and groaned as it was obvious that Tseng was angry at him. However... Tseng soon shifted his eyes to Roxas, and walked towards him. His voice was surprisingly diplomatic when he spoke to Roxas as well.

"Good morning, Mr. Roxas Safer. I hope you have a good day today. It's pleasure to meet you again."

"Of course, Mr. Tseng of the Turks, I am fully aware the significant of this meeting.. I pressume that you are now aware of my identity, both as a messanger and the last survivor with rightful claims?"

"Yes, I am sure that you are the one I need to talk with, sign the treaty with, and make sure all things do not cross the lines, Mr. Roxas. And please pass over to your brother, that the Turks are really sorry for the inconvenience- we didn't know that he was protecting the last survivor with a certain identity as well as a certain alliance.. Please send him our regards, as well as our thanks for his work. We appeaciate his effort as well as help for Shinra."

"I will pass it over, Mr. Tseng. Do you wish to talk about it now? I am sure that you are aware of his presence, Prosecutor Squall Leonhart, the leader of Team SeeD.. I think he is a perfect witness for our treaty. Of course, that is only if he is willing to spare his moments.."

Roxas's attitute equally stunned Squall. What was going on here? There was nothing he could find in their words. However, Tseng shook his head and spoke politely to Roxas again.

"There is no need for it now, Mr. Roxas Safer. I believe your old boss had no mistake in finding his successor, and the treaty can be done later as well.. I am glad to inform that the Turks are willing to help you in any way we can, as well as seeking for revenge. It is legally approved, and henve you will not have any trouble to get them in the future, Mr. Roxas Safer. It is perfectly legal... And no one will stop you from it. It is personal order from the president himself."

"...You confirmed it from him? That's unnessesary and-"

"It was completely nessesary, regarding who you are and skills you possess, Mr. Safer.. You are the last of them. It makes you special, more special than anyone but yourself may guess.. We are aware of the fact that you have all information and contacts related to your past involvement with them. It makes you invaluable."

"...Thank you for the comment, but I'd rather not take it, Mr. Tseng. I don't need _your help_ to punish _our traitors_, and I am sure that you are aware how territorial we are.."

"...Of course, that can be arranged. We won't step in your work, Mr. Roxas Safer."

"Accepted and appreciated."

Tseng smiled. He knew this reaction well.. It was along the exactly same lines with Xemnas's actions, though it was different.. So it was Roxas's way of showing gratitute while working, hm.. Slightly nodding, Tseng got hold of Reno and spoke.

"I look forward our next meeting, Mr. Roxas Safer.. I know your kind. You do not wish to ask a favour.. You do the favour, and we pay for it.. I do not wish that the day I have to ask a favour come faster, but I do wish to meet you again. You are very insightful."

"As much as my mentor? I doubt that, and he is still alive. I know he just went missing, never dead.. As long as his body is not discovered, I hold my position as successor, not the rightful master. I am willing to help the Turks, old relations do not die easily."

"Of course.. I appreciate your willingness too, Mr. Roxas Safer. We certainly will do something about your mentor and previous negotiator of your kinds. It's just to renew our old relationship, we made a grave mistake by not searching for you.. We apologise."

"Huh? Hey, Tseng! I wanna talk with Safer-"

"Reno, do it when you don't have any official business with you. I am sure Mr. Roxas Safer won't mind you later."

"But- Hey, Safer! I will see you later, okay?"

"Yea'-, I ain't plan to go anywhere, 's just me 'nd I ain't reject ya', pal-"

"Hey, you used slang again! Told ya' ya' sound hot when ya' do th't, yo! Don't be a stranger!"

Roxas burst into laughter as Reno was dragged away by Tseng and Rude. My, he still flirted him when he was being literally dragged out! After a few minutes, Roxas calmed down, still chuckling.

"Whoa, oh, my.. He is exactly a Turk material, isn't he? Haha.. Though I am sure he is acting like that because he doesn't know who I am.. Well, that's obvious.. Even Sephitoth was quite annoyed about it, though he did protect me from others.. What a useless stuff, being one of the Shinra's employee.. though I do have a bit of influence and all.. Heh..

Now, what do I have here..? Oh, yes.. ..I forgot.. Sorry about it, Prosecutor Squall.. I am sure you'd understand, the Turks are supposed to be treated well."

"...I am aware of it. But.. ..Is it classified? How you got to know about them? And what was it about your 'work's?"

"Oh, nothing classified about those, Prosecutor. Sephiroth told me to meet them, he had been working with them for a full year after he resigned. He is more comfortable with them, because there are less restrictions for him to get hold of the criminals.. He is not a Turk, but he works with them. Do you see how it works, Prosecutor?"

"...He hands over the criminals to the Turks, and they do whatever they want with those criminals. Am I right?"

To Squall's dismay, Roxas nodded casually. Wasn't Roxas aware of the Turks' works? However, it was clear he did from what he said after nodding.

"Kill or utilise or anything they want. That's what Seph helps by catching those people. He is more comfortable that way, and he can be a bit more violent if he needs to, too. So that's how he got to know about them, and told me to meet them when I go to Twilight Town.. I am sure that you are aware of Nineth Prison? I am mixing cocktails there, actually. Customers are quite tamed, too.."

"...A Turk basement. I am aware of it... You know how to mix?" Squall spoke with a hint of dismay. He thought Roxas Safer was one of the model students!

"I am old enough to do that, Prosecutor. Having Sephiroth as an elder brother doesn't encourages me to be a model student, no matter how I act in front of the others.. Not that I am involved in any illegal stuff or out of lines and rules. And about game- I played poker with the Turks. Reno was thrilled when I won against Tseng, Rude, and Reno himself. It was fun, to be honest.. So prosecutor.. What can I do for you? I am supposed to surprise Sephiroth, right?"

"Yes. That, I do not have any idea, because I am also a part of the people who are returning. So.. Basically it's Riona, Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Seifer who are in charge. Irvine, Fujin, Raijin, myself, and your brother Sephiroth are the people who are returning.. But you do look good on those clothes. What leather is it?"

Roxas smiled. He liked the cloth very much.. And he knew that Squall was capable of sensing the magical power it possessed. Caressing it, Roxas smiled innocently and spoke.

"Dragon, an ancient one.. Or so I heard. I do not know well about it, but it gives me enough defence despite the fact that I lack physical skills. It's good, because I can hardly protect myself.. And it looks formal, too.. Letting me have enough defence any time I need it."

"...Black dragon? That's... Rare. Where did you get it?"

"Sephiroth got it. Turks gave it to him for a payment, or more precisely, they gave him a chance to choose what he wants from their valute and Sephiroth took this. He didn't do it for me- he did it to annoy them because this is quite invaluable treasure- but anyway, he gave it to me, and it's mine now."

"...I see. He actually.. ..He actually tried to annoy the Turks."

"Yes, Sephiroth has every right to, because he is working for Shinra now- when he has every right to sue Shinra for it.. He was a victim of Shinra's small mistake before. Well, even though he will win the case for sure, he doesn't want to make the case public.. So it came to the Turks that they have to be very careful while interacting with Sephiroth, because they can't just kill him and make it end of the story.. Sephiroth is too strong for them to kill without any trouble. Turks are aware of Sephiroth's dislike towards the company, so.. They don't want troubles. Sephiroth has a justified reasons and evidences which are impossible to debuff or destroy. He is.. Practically out of hands of the Shinra."

Roxas chuckled, but Squall couldn't find it funny. Out of hands? It was impossible. Shinra produced almost everything and was practically a government itself.. Only possible way of winning was making it as public as possible. ...Well, if Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos was involved, that would be enough for publicity, but still.. As he assessed Roxas's words, another thing came to his mind. What about Roxas himself?

"And I don't think you are as strong as he is, Roxas. Why the Turks want you?"

"A logical question, expected from someone like you, Prosecutor Squall Leonhart. I do admit that they can try killing me.. But I doubt that they will try their luck. This cloth.. It has materia slots, and I have all-defensive materia sets. For example.. Counter, Pre-emtive, Wall, Magic Barrier, and all others.. ...I have Final Strike = Revive, Pre-emtive = Magic Barrier, Counter = Ice, and Wall = Add Effect... As well as Elemental = Fire. I am as good as a moving castle in a sense, Prosecutor. If they want to take me down.. They will have to risk a lot. I may be weak in physical sense, my magic isn't something they can just look over.. They will have to kill me if they can, but.. I am capable of giving them a nightmare. I can at least destroy a building or two, especially with my Summon. Unless they are willing to spend a whole squad or two, they have to tolerate my existence."

"..."

Squall stared at Roxas, trying to find his voice again. It was quite.. Unsettling to see Roxas chuckling when he mentioned about his 'Summon'. Whatever it was.. It couldn't be good. However, Roxas soon shook his head and spoke.

"But Turks want my information and my knowledge in certain areas, and I am the last one left- There are other survivors, but they can't trust them because they don't know who's the traitor among us. In case of me, I am only one who has solid alibi and who wasn't killed in the incident involved. Some of the missing people of my kinds who are trust-worthy... Those people would be very cautious, and wouldn't believe anyone or reveal who they are easily. So, they need me.

And, to be honest.. This position gives me a dreadful handicap. I can't reveal my skills at all even if I die... There are certain restrictions for our power, and if it's public places, where the secrets cannot be hidden.. Then I have to die without resistance. That's why this cloth is good for me.. They will think that I am just acting due to effects of materia, not my own skills.. And I don't need to use magics by myself in this way. They will be automatic."

Squall wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be happy about this information or not. Roxas had been his good student, but this was quite too much to overlook.. But then, what else could he do beside overlooking this? Arrest him for being a paranoid?

"...A valid argument. But.. Even if you die..? Isn't that a bit-"

"No, it's not too much. I made my choice and it is final, I was willing to take the risk, and I still am willing to carry on. It's my responsibility as the last survivor to pass on my knowledge.. ...Turks do not want me to get killed, our kind gave them a great advantages before.. They want it again, and they know I can give it to them. Either way, they don't want my knowledge spreading, and Shinra needs it.. It's like, they will either torture me to death to get all information from me, or just let me have my freedom and try to make use of me. First one isn't a good option, they are likely to kill be before I become co-operative.. And it will be very hard for them to arrest me or get hold of me, because I am trained to keep myself with others.. As public as I can. That's how I got my- um, 'aura', they say. I easily catch other people's attentions, and they become aware of my presence- making themselves my witnesses without realisation. I am very manipulative in that way."

Roxas smiled and took another sip of his coffee. And being manipulative was good thing for him. Squall was actually getting enough information which made no senses and they did not fit together well, so he momentarily gave up on that. He just started to remember everything Roxas said, nothing more. After sometime, Roxas finished drinking his coffee and shrugged to him.

"Prosecutor Squall? So.. Am I supposed to be here, or go and meet your companions?"

"..Go and meet them. Of course.. That's after Sephiroth is out of the office.. Come."

Roxas smiled as Leonhart stood up and led the way. Chuckling, Roxas left some gils and left the place.


	9. Chapter 8 Party III

Author's note : Well, no reviews at all.. Is it because I uploaded too fast...? Sigh. Tell me, people.. Is it because of that..? ...Or maybe this is boring. Well, who cares. I am still posting.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 8. Party III]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**VIII . i**

"Whoa, this is Roxas? He looks really cute!"

"...Doesn't look like Sephiroth much to me. Are you really his brother?"

"What a surprise... He is, sure, different from Sephiroth, huh.."

Roxas smiled shyly at comments. Riona, Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Seifer.. He knew who they were, one by one.. After all, they were too unique to not to be recognised. After sometime, Roxas spoke in a soft voice.

"Um.. Okay.. I'm Roxas Safer, as you all already know... And.. Do I have to do anything particular in the party or something...?"

"Not at all, kid. You just need to show up when we announce for the surprises."

"...Kid..? ..I am a university student, you know..."

Roxas sighed a bit. Yeah, he was younger than they were, but still... shaking his head, Roxas smiled cheerfully, ignoring one of the suspects in the room turning as white as a sheet. That person met Roxas before.

"Alright! Then I will be there on time! Should I go there before other people arrive?"

"That will be great. Around 0400, maybe?"

"Hmm- yeah, I can manage that. Okay.. I'd rather stay at the hotel anyway, 'cuz I am sure my brother's friends must have already guessed that it's me.. It's kinda obvious.. Not many people are close to my elder brother, and he hates some of the usually close relationships.. His friends are very smart, too. With his lack of social skills.. Anyone can guess the possible list, and that's not over 3 including myself. So- they must be already knowing or guessing that it's me, and they already met me while they were going somewhere yesterday night.."

"What? Then it's not surprise! Does Sephiroth already know?"

"Huh? Oh, no, he doesn't. He had been avoiding his friends for sometime now."

Roxas smiled innocently. Or was that really innocent smile? Squall narrowed his eyes, but his companions didn't realise anything off from Roxas's smile. His eyes were shining brightly with innocence.. What an odd experience. Squall figured that it will be extremely hard to see who Roxas really was, just like his brother Sephiroth.

**VIII . ii**

It was a beautiful, luxurious hall. Bright lights filled up the hall and shining decorations reflected those lights.. In a maddening way. Sephiroth didn't even glance towards the crowd filling up empty spaces in the hall. He knew he was supposed to be with the other members of Team SeeD and greet guests, but he never intended to be a good host anyway. He learnt enough, but he had no desire to make a fool of himself by being out in a display. While he was on it- Sephiroth raised an eyebrow when Zell approached him.

"Hey, Sephiroth? Come on, I know you don't like this kind of stuff, but at least be helpful- or at least stay with us."

"...At the door?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Sephiroth nodded and walked to the place casually- he didn't care much, but he knew that it would look better in public display.. What a displeasure. He complained a bit inwardly, but didn't show it and co-operated with other members. Others were equally uncomfortable with his presence, but no one really said anything. After all, Sephiroth was too perfect. However, he _regretted_ positioning himself at the door as soon as he spotted the people from _Shinra. Co._ entering the hall.. And they all _froze_ at the place when they spotted Sephiroth, _except two_- Genesis and Angeal walked casually to him, and before any other Team SeeD members realise what was going on- they greeted Sephiroth.

"..What a pleasure to see you _again_, old friend. You can't run away here.. Can you? What an opportunity.. _There is no hate, only joy;For you are beloved by the goddess.._"

"Well, I do agree with Genesis that at least I am happy to see you without you running away from us, Seph. Are you done with running away?"

"...Angeal Hawley, Genesis Rhapsodos.. You two.. What are _you_ doing here? I thought Shinra SOLDIER Generals had _more important matters_ than _attending a normal boring party_-"

"You didn't seriously think that we will miss a chance to see _you_, did you? Though I do find it funny to see you in a formal cloth besides your armor, you still have your sword.. _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess;We seek it thus, and take to the sky._"

"...Loveless, act I."

Genesis grinned when Sephiroth sighed in distaste and answered. If it wasn't Angeal who stepped in and seperated them, Genesis knew that Sephiroth would have drawn his Masamune.. And it would have been fun. Hence, Genesis snorted and murmured in a quite loud voice.

"I miss sparring with him, Angeal. What's the problem with you?"

"Did you ever win? Accept it, Genesis. You never won against Sephiroth, and it's not a good idea to start a fight when we came to congratulate _him_ in particular."

"It doesn't mean I never _will._"

Genesis snarled at Angeal, Well, it was well expected.. Ignoring the others who stared at him with great curiousities, Sephiroth snarled back to Genesis.

"You _never learn_, do you? Genesis, stop it right now or just go back to your quarter, I never invited you two to come. I am not supposed to know you two."

"Neither the president, but he came to pay a visit for you, Sephiroth. Well.. President..?"

"Sephiroth.. It had been a while."

"...President Rupert."

Sephiroth turned and stood very still, making Team SeeD's members' eyes widen with recognition. That was a particular stand that only SOLDIERs would get accustomed to- And Shinra's President confirmed their unspoken query.

"General Sephiroth. I see that you still have your old habits. You haven't changed a bit. I recently got a report from the Turks about your effort to keep a person, who might be a precious resource to us, alive.. I appeciate it."

"...I haven't tried anything out of ordinary, President. He is my brother."

"Your dislike toward your family is already well-known among Shinra's board members. It was surprising to know that you went that far to protect him- not just to keep him alive but sound and safe as well."

"..."

Sephiroth did not answer, nor was it requested. The president simply nodded and passed Sephiroth. However, Genesis and Angeal remained with Sephiroth. As soon as the president was far enough, Genesis crossed his arms and spoke in a cold voice.

"What was that about, your brother? He didn't mean Roxas, right?"

"..I don't feel good about that, too. Precious resource? Turks? ...I hope that wasn't Roxas. Who's your brother who has connection with Shinra?"

"...I don't like it either, Genesis, Angeal.. And they can't do anything to him anyway. He has enough protection over him, and even if he refuses, I will directly drag him into Team SeeD right after his graduation, and he will be better off here. I won't let them have him no matter what.. I will kill them if anything happens to _him_. I don't care whatever it takes from me, _no one_ harms him _no-matter-what_."

Others stared at Sephiroth, surprised at his protectiveness towards his 'brother'. However, Angeal made a face at Sephiroth, and Genesis snarled.

"I am not playing with you about this, Sephiroth. Did the President talking about Roxas? You didn't answer our question."

"...Yes, Roxas Safer, my younger brother. He was talking about him. I don't like a single bit about it either. The Turks wanted him, and I know why."

"...Turks? Roxas isn't exactly a Turk material. He may become a good SOLDIER, but he doesn't want to be one too."

"I don't think it was anything legal, Genesis. Sephiroth?"

"Roxas is far more than what he let others know.. And he is willing to work with Shinra. It's nothing, Angeal. He is not in danger of being killed or something.. He is just capable of a few stuff far more than normal people without mako showers, like using materia. I didn't teach him in depth, but he knows enough knowledge not to kill himself or some others while equiping one. He has enough MP to accidently activate an materia and blow up, so I taught him just enough not to make that mistake, and never go near them, unless he needs protection. He knows enough to equip it, but not to use it unless he is in real danger. However.. I doubt that he will use a materia even if it costs him his life.."

Sephiroth sighed, clearly concerned. Genesis and Angeal chuckled in their heads at his display- well, both of them knew that Roxas used materia very well. Or rather, Roxas didn't need materia to use magic... The blades he wield were more ironic. Oblivion, and Oathkeeper.. With those two, and the lights.. Roxas was a very dangerous opponent when he was willing to show his powers. Angeal swiftly took a step forward and continued to argue in a smooth manner.

"You are sure that he can protect himself, Sephiroth?"

"I gave him Final Attack and Revive, along with Pre-emtive and Reflect, Angeal- and they are mastered. If he can't protect himself with them, I doubt he will ever."

"...Fair enough. And he has them equiped?"

"Even when he sleeps or taking shower, yes. I forced him to give me his words, and he keeps them once he gave them."

It's not like he will keep them if he has more important stuff, but that's true. Sephiroth added in his thoughts. Rather thankful for him, Squall came near Sephiroth and spoke.

"Sephiroth? It seems you haven't meet your.. _friends_, for a while.. Why don't you join them? We can take care of the rest."

"That's-... ..Alright, professor- no, prosecutor Squall.. ...Gen, An, what do you want?"

"That's our leader.. Why don't we talk first? We haven't met you for _years_, you have been avoiding us after that incident.. Gen, don't you agree?"

"_There is no hate, only joy;For you are beloved by the goddess._"

Sephiroth made a face at Genesis who smirked and quoted _Loveless_ again. Sephiroth hated it, thanks to Genesis.. But Angeal easily took a stand between them again and smiled.

"You two never change, don't you? Well, Genesis is always like this, but Sephiroth.. It's funny imagining how you would act if Roxas was here-"

"He must be getting over-protective over Roxas again, when Roxas clearly doesn't need one. Though I didn't know about his other abilities, he is good in martial arts, enough to defend himself. I wonder how he can endure you, when he likes Loveless as much as I do-"

"At least he doesn't quote as much as you do, _Genesis_."

Genesis snorted again as Sephiroth hissed, but didn't comment on it.. Instead, he walked towards an empty space in the hall with Angeal, following very unwilling-looking Sephiroth. After the three were gone, Squall crossed his arms and inquired.

"...Anyone knew he was a SOLDIER?"

"...No one, Squall. If he knows them and he is an ex-General, that makes him that '_Devil of Wutai_', the General who led the SOLDIERs and the Army against Wutai. ...I should have known, his sword.. I thought I heard about the sword as long as that, but I couldn't connect it with his sword and Masamune."

"It's none of our fault, really. Who would have thought the Great General so young.. How old was he at the time? 15?"

"10, when the Wutaian War started and he participated the war as SOLDIER, 3rd class, and 13 when the War was over and returned as The Great General."

All of them jumped and whirled back, startled. However, Roxas just shrugged at their reaction and leaned against the wall.

"I got to know about it when he was 16.. But I wasn't that close to him at the time. When he was 17, we got into a fight- he saw me fighting with a few Turks and I saw him meeting with Ang and Gen. So we both blew up. Well, I was only 11- no wonder he was aghast to see me running away from the Turks."

"...Explains a lot. But Roxas.. From the Turks?"

"Ah, they didn't know who I was back then, and they didn't realise I was already registered individual in Shinra's Database.. I am one of the un-official members of Shinra employees, actually. But due to some circumstances, the Turks weren't informed of my existence at the time.. What luck. I had to fight for months untill my mentor clarified the situation to them. And- after my mentor went missing in an accident years ago, I lost connection to Shinra. I was alone for years. That's why they were unaware of my existence, they thought I died with him. Recently I met Tseng, thanks to Sephiroth.. He told me how to contact them.. Safely."

Squall just stared at Roxas, who was very indifferent about what he had informed. How the hell could he be so indifferent? And since when was he there? However, Roxas just smiled innocently and walked away from Squall from behind the curtens used for decoration of the hall. When Squall was sure that Roxas was out of ear-shot, he murmured quietly.

"...Anyone who knows what he meant by 'un-official employees'?"

"...Shinra's unofficial employees include magic users and special ability users who are not welcomed by public. Of course, there are some illegal things related, but I doubt Roxas is related to those departments. And Roxas certainly has enough qualities to be employed that way, his magic power was very strong."

Quistis answered to Squall's question. However, Quistis did find it strange for them to care so much about a young boy. Did Roxas had more powers or abilities than Quistis sensed? It was impossible to explain unless Roxas had a lot more than he showed.

Anyhow, it soon became time to start the party. People sat at their assigned tables, and Squall (very very) unwillingly walked up onto the stage at one side. Yeah, he was very unwilling to do this, but he couldn't help himself. And those media.. Squall internally cringed at thinking of dealing their questions. Reporters always tested his patient.. But whatever he was thinking, Squall knew better than showing it openly. Forcing himself a smile, Squall bowed and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for coming to this party. As you are all aware, this party is to congratulate the re-formation of Team SeeD. I, Prosecutor Squall Leonhart, thank you all for your blessings. The re-formation of Team SeeD was required step with the crime rate of Hollow Bastion which shows no sign of declining as well as a dreadful news. Recently, anonymous informant contacted and alerted us about a previously unknown individual in Organisation XIII, which had fallen 3 years ago. Team SeeD, after arresting 3 of their major members, were in search of the other 9 members. However, according to this informant, in fact, Organisation XIII had the thirteenth member, a.k.a. No. XIII, nickname being _Key of Destiny_, and this member was the successor of the Organisation XIII.

With him or her still on loose and free, Team SeeD had realised that it is a great danger to our citizens and hence we saw the need of this re-formation. As everyone know, Organisation XIII is a very dangerous-..."

While speaking, Squall couldn't help grimacing. Why were they _announcing_ it? For heaven's sake, this information was supposed to be kept highly classified if they really want to arrest this No. XIII, whoever he or she was. But those higher officers thought otherwise. After a quick overview of history of Organisation XIII, Squall continued to obvious one- the members who had returned.

"-and hence all past members, who are elegible to return to their original posts, are called back. That is, Irvine, Fujin, Raijin, Sephiroth, and myself, Squall. We had left our posts due to various reasons, some to return to their home town, some to seek peaceful life, and some due to personal reasons. Now, we had returned- to protect our friends, to serve our community, where we are rightfully belonged.

Now - Words for the people who came back will be delivered by Quistis, because I myself is one of the people who have returned."

"Good evening, guests. I am Quistis Trepe, the one who had been substituting our original leader Squall while he personally chased a few criminals. He was away from Team SeeD, but unlike others, he was still working with us, hence I can say that I was only a partly leader who just took care of immediate daily decisions. Still, I'd like to congratulate ourself for having our old companions back to our team. May I call our old members back? Accordingly, Fujin, Raijin, Irvine Kinneas, Sephiroth Safer, and Squall Leonhart. All of them were elite prosecutors who had proved their talents."

One by one, people rose as their names were called and walked up to the stage. Soft murmurs were there as some of them recognised Sephiroth, the Great General, but otherwise it was quiet. But then, Quistis grinned and announced aloud.

"And now, there is surprise gifts for all those who had returned to Team SeeD! First, of course, our ex-leader Squall Leonhart- Riona?"

"...I said I don't need-"

"Oh, hush, Squall, everyone is getting one. Riona, go up fast- before he hides."

Squall crossed his arms as Riona rushed up in a hurry, carrying a big box. Squall stared at Riona for a while, but still took the box and opened it- and almost dropped the box. Inside, there was his old gunblade, upgraded to almost unrecognisable state- looking at Squall's shocked face, Zell laughed aloud.

"That's Lionhart- we took ages to collect materials! No need to thank us, really- that was Riona's idea. Okay, then- Selphie? You have Fujin and Raijin's, right?"

"Yes, I have them with me! Fujin, Raijin, those were Seifer's idea- here we go! It's materias- Wind and Lightening, both mastered."

"..."

"Seifer, thank you.."

"Don't say it."

It was rather smooth. Irvine got a nice guntlet for keeping his hand safe when he is using fire-arms. Finally, it came to Sephiroth- and Riona smiled and spoke to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, your gift is not something, it's someone. You know, you never visited your family at all- and they are living in Hollow Bastion. We thought it would be nice for you to meet them-"

"If that's the case, I'd rather not meet them."

"...Sephiroth, they are your family."

"Not biologically, but by laws, yes. I am an orphan anyway- I don't like them at all, and I won't meet them."

Sephiroth answered in an icy manner and turned around- that is, until a cheerful young voice rang over the hall.

"Aww, Seph, you didn't miss me? That's mean, ya'know- I thought you didn't mind me, at least. And I didn't tell my _biological_ parents and brother about this for your sake! To think I had go through all those troubles to sneak out quietly and meet you, and just to be rejected like this..."

"...Roxas? ...Roxas! What.. What are you doing here! You are supposed to be in Twilight Town..."

"I am majoring in International Laws, remember? Professor Cid Kramer was kind enough to help me taking permission to leave. Professor Saix didn't mind it too- he just told me to study all lectures I miss by myself. And Ang! Gen! It had been long time!"

Silent. Sephiroth stared at Roxas, dumbstruck. But soon, Angeal and Genesis burst into the laughters.

"That's... Hahaha, we got you this time, Sephiroth!"

"Who'd have thought... Sephiroth of all people... Haha! Roxas, nice one! It really had been long time- _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end;The goddess descends from the sky-_"

"_Wings of light and dark spread afar;She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting-_ I missed you, Gen- no one to recite poems with!"

Roxas grinned happily, answering back to Genesis. However, before Genesis stood up to talk to Roxas- Sephiroth hugged Roxas very protectively and glared at Genesis.

"Roxas, you better stop playing with Genesis if you don't want to be aloof and away from everyone. He sees faults in everyone and everything, I don't want you to be like him."

"But Seph, he is nice, too-"

"No. Way."

Team SeeD members looked at Sephiroth, startled. They were shocked enough. Who would have thought Sephiroth would be _protective_? However, Angeal and Genesis grinned and smirked accordingly, looking very familiar to the situation.

"So you still have that brother complex, huh? Who would have thought Sephiroth of all people to have such thing.. And Roxas, too.. Roxas, you still have brother complex?"

"Uh- yeah.. ..I think so.."

Roxas blushed, nodding. Angeal and Genesis laughed again, ignoring Sephiroth growling at them- anywhay, he didn't really look scary while hugging Roxas very protectively. Hiding Roxas behind him, Sephiroth growled at them.

"How the hell- when did you two get to know Roxas? I only mentioned him a couple of times- and I never introduced you all!"

"Ohh- so you thought we won't look for your beloved brother when you are so protective about him? Roxas helpled us a lot, too- We can't go public places without getting blocked by fans. Roxas helped us by buying tickets for movies or something like that. Of course, after he went to Twilight University- we were on our own again. It was boring as hell.. Genesis missed times he could peacefully go and watch Loveless without disturbances."

"...Roxas.. And you never told me about them..?"

"But you are not living with me and parents, so I never got a chance to tell you! And you were always busy, too- How can I tell you when you are so busy with works? Gen and Ang were really nice to me, Seph.. I didn't want to disturb you.."

Roxas looked up at Sephiroth, his eyes wide. Sephiroth only stared back at him. As the silence got longer- Angeal and Genesis stepped in.

"And we couldn't believe that Roxas was your younger brother. And Roxas is very shy, very unlike you.. In a good way. _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess;We seek it thus, and take to the sky._"

"Well, I agree with Gen about that point- Roxas is really different from you, Sephiroth. He actually cares about the others.. In a cute way. He reminds me a lot about Zack... I know he is different person, don't worry, Sephiroth. I am not taking your brother as his substitute."

"..You better not, Angeal. Alright.. Aren't we supposed to continue, Prosecutor Leonhart?"

"Huh? Oh, yes... ..This is all for us to show.. Ladie and gentlemen, please enjoy the party."

Team SeeD's members moved out from the stage, to a seperate room for their own party. It wasn't appropriate thing to do, but anway the guest were more interested in their higher officers. Soon, the room was full of noise and laughters.. Well, it was what usual people call party, not extravagant ballrooms and such. Squall was talking with Riona, Quistis was debating with Irvine about women, Zell between them looking rather uncomfortable- While Raijin, Fujin, and Seifer sat together and chated quite quietly. On contrary, Sephiroth was with Roxas, Genesis and Angeal (They just came together). Genesis was constantly talking about Loveless with Roxas, while Angeal was filling Sephiroth up about the recent events in SOLDIER. It was rather peaceful, and Squall thought it was nice to be with his companions again. He did understand that he was back to his old duties, not-this, not-that, and let-criminals-go, but it was still nice.

* * *

..Well, no reviews at all, but still.. I thank whiteflame17 who kinda helped me for some characteristic and personality references and thankful questionings.. At least someone does show a bit of interest.. Though I know quite a lot of people don't like mean Roxas... Well, it's not even actual beginning of the main plot yet.. What else can I say? _wait_.


	10. Chapter 9 Avalanche

Author's note : Next few chapters are tricky. My settings on this particular fanfiction is almost maddening, it can take an hour or two to understand the whole details. From now on, any settings which are mentioned in the story will be discussed at the end of the chapter if any questions are asked to me. You are welcome to ask any further questions on my settings.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 9. Avalanche]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**IX . i**

It was that moment while everyone were enjoying the fun when a loud _bang_ was heard- All of them jumped up, shocked. There were cries and shrieks, as well as a few more explosion sounds-

"What's that?"

"Outside!"

Squall and Zell were first to rush out, Sephiroth shortly behind them, with Genesis and Angeal. Behind them, Irvine and Quistis followed, as well as Raijin, Fujin and Seifer. As they rushed out of the room- they could see quite familiar figures in the hall, where most of VIPs running away and the Turks protecting them. Squall noted them silently- So, there were no immediate danger. As they raised their guards, Genesis muttered first in annoyance.

"...Avalanche? What the hell are they doing here? I thought they were eco-terrorists as well as anti-Shinra-terrorists. Well, Team SeeD is almost under Shinra too, but still, it's civil service..."

"It ain't different, redhead! Ya' chas' those who ain't guilty, 'nd chas' those whose 'nnocent! Ain't different!"

"Well, I didn't _ask_ your opinion, _Legend shall speak;Of sacrifice at world's end_;_The wind sails over the water's surface;Quietly, but surely._"

"What? Ya' think I'm-"

"Genesis, it's not time for that, stop it. What do you want, Avalanche? You do look familiar. Your name was Barret, wasn't it? Former leader of Avalanche. Others.. I think I have indeed seen a few of you before, too."

Sephiroth stopped Genesis and stepped forward, his Masamune in his hand. The man with gun-arm looked angry, but the woman in black garb with glove held him back and glared at Sephiroth.

"Of course you remember me, you burnt down my hometown and killed everyone there!"

"...In the war, I was merely following orders. I had no say in my actions at the time. I do not deny that I burnt down an innocent town by following an order which was given to me by mistakes in higher officials, but I'd rather point out that it was not entirely my fault. I was just a SOLDIER, first class. I wasn't even in charge of the mission. Your name was Tifa Lockhart, wasn't it? I remember you."

"Of course you do! You killed my father in front of me!"

"I saw no difference between killing the traitors and Wutaian soldiers at the time, Ms. Lockhart. I do not have any reason to feel guilty of my actions at the time- I refused my commander's order to kill you. At least be happy that I didn't kill you along with a few childeren and defenceless citizens."

Sephiroth answered in his typical emotionless voice. Others flinched at the meaning of his words, but Angeal and Genesis just sighed. When a few others looked at them, Genesis only snorted, but Angeal explained, looking rather uncomfortable.

"..It wasn't rare to find some traitors in the Wutaian Uprising. Especially against Wutaian ninjas- they infiltrated into our ranks and assassinated commanders or spread rumours- We still do not know how many of the 'traitors' who were found guilty were actually guilty. A lot of commanders died, so anyone who was found suspicious was ordered to be killed immediately. I.. Personally I did not like it, but it was still the best decision at the time. And there were cases of.. Well, the entire village's inhibitants were killed and ninjas replaced them, attacking us from rear or poisoning entire squad or army at the camp.. The best choice was not looking suspicious at the time, nothing else. It wasn't rare case to massacre a few villages rather than taking such risks. Sephiroth was on the fore-most line of the battle field, so he must have got a lot of such orders."

"What was a big deal? Anyway all those Wutaian soldiers and fighters must had their families, friends and all- we fought, we killed. It wasn't called a 'war' for nothing, woman. _My friend, the fates are cruel _ _There are no dreams, no honor remains._"

Now people turned to Genesis, who shook his head in annoyance. Still, a few members of each sides remained alert. It was at this very moment when the glass doors to the balcony shattered, which was at Team SeeD's rear- And the man immediately got hold of Roxas, who was at the back-most. As he attacked Roxas, Roxas's 'Magic Wall' and 'Pre-emtive' link was activated, but his assault was physical. In mere seconds, Roxas was held tight by this man who wield an extremely large sword.

A few members of Team SeeD spun around, shocked. However, Sephiroth lunged at the sight- only to froze as the man spoke.

"...So this is your brother? ...Strange. A man who killed his best friend is willing to protect his brother."

"You... Leave him alone! It's nothing to do with Roxas!"

"...Cloud Strife..? ..You were alive..? Sephiroth! You didn't kill him! You said that you took care of him! How could you-"

"Shut up, Genesis!"

Sephiroth snarled, his eyes fixed on Cloud. However, as Cloud looked down at Roxas curiously, he flinched with shock, just as other members of Avalanche did. Before, Roxas was completely hidden behind people, out of their view- Now, as Roxas was away from them and they had a clear view of him, they could see a striking resemblance between Roxas and Cloud. Both were blond, their hair gravity-defying just as one another's, with sapphire-blue eyes- except that Cloud's eyes were blue-green, tainted by Mako. Both were short, too- their body lithe, evident grace in their slightest movements. Though Cloud's body was more well-built and musclar, Roxas looked like Cloud's younger brother rather than Sephiroth's.

Another striking resemblance was there, too- Roxas's cloth was almost same with that of Vincent's, making others realise how similar they looked as well. It was strange sight, the hostage looking more similar to the Avalanche rather than his own brother. Another thing was that Roxas did not struggle at all- Or so it seemed. Roxas remained silent, staring at Sephiroth- without a single action. It was so unlike him, looking almost like a doll- lifeless, emotionless. However, this changed 180 degree when he murmured in a childish innocent voice.

"...Cloud Strife? I heard about you, and I thought you were close to elder brother. Weren't you? You were under his command before, with Zackary Fair- both of you were SOLDIER, first class. Right?"

"...You heard about me? From Sephiroth?" Cloud was aghasted and the rest of Avalanche was shocked again by the fact that Cloud was once under Sephiroth's command, but Roxas continued anyway.

"Yes, he told me about you, though he never told me how he parted with you. He only told me about how you were when you were in SOLDIER, and he missed you a lot. But then.. Why are you in Avalanche? I thought he liked you-"

"...He liked me, huh.. ..Well, then you were wrong. He certainly didn't like me or Zack enough to help us. Zack died because of him, and so did I as well- only thing was, I escaped by a mere luck. He certainly didn't like us enough to not to kill us."

"...You don't understand, do you.. Cloud... Leave Roxas alone. Who you want the most is me, not my brother. Roxas has nothing to do with that incident."

Sephiroth stepped closer once, his eyes fixed on Cloud. As Sephiroth finished his words, Roxas turned his face to Sephiroth with a questioning look- which Sephiroth disregarded. Still alert, Cloud held Roxas tight and answered to Sephiroth.

"If he is close to you, then he has something to do with it. I still do not understand your actions. Why are you siding with Shinra? Why are you standing between me and them? You know about their crimes and illegal activities- Maybe even more than normal Turks. You know about those only the executives of the board know- And you yourself were once a victim of them. Why are you still guarding them?"

"..Leave Roxas alone, I said! It's nothing related to him- if you want to revenge or make me pay for what I have done, then do it to me- He doesn't know anything about _those_!"

"That doesn't concern me! Explain yourself, Sephiroth! What is it so important to you, enough to abandon your comrades and go against your promises! You are not insane- You are as sane as every normal man- why the hell did you resign, your reason being '_emotionally unstable_'? I don't think they let an insane man be a prosecutor!"

"...Cloud, I.."

Sephiroth flinched, looking away. Now it was Genesis and Angeal's turn to be aghasted- They both stepped in, shouting at Sephiroth.

"'_Emotionally unstable_'! Is that a new joke! Sephiroth, what the hell did you tell him?"

"You didn't resign because of such a useless reason- what kind of excuse is that? Even Shinra wouldn't have buy that! You _lied _to _Cloud and Zack_!"

"I... ...Damn it, cut it out, Genesis and Angeal! Then what was I supposed to tell them! I resigned because of what! I was not supposed to tell anyone _why_ I resigned! Cloud.. If you do not wish to release Roxas.. You will regret it."

Sephiroth sent a murderous glare at Cloud, glancing around the hall. It was empty, except the Team SeeD and the Turks. It was _safe_ for Roxas to use his power.. Anyway, to be in Team SeeD, Roxas had to show his combat skills. However, Cloud merely joined back to the other members of Avalanche through empty space, still holding Roxas tight, though he was still rather staying at the front. Sephiroth knew he waited enough, and he had no wish to be questioned further.. Finally, Sephiroth spoke in his normal emotionless commanding voice.

"Veld, Tseng. I want to ask a favor."

"...What kind of favor, General?"

"Keep everything happened here as classified information. Can you? I don't think it is a good idea for some of our combat skills or abilities to be known to the public.. ...I am asking this favor instead of someone who can't speak for him or herself now. Can you?"

"...I see, you are asking the favor instead of the person.. ...The Turks have no problem in it, General Sephiroth. We will keep everything happened in this place as classified above the positions that are equivalent to the Generals in SOLDIER. The agreement shall remain untouched."

"...Good to hear. ...Cloud, you brought it to yourself.. You made a grave mistake."

"...I do not understa- Argh!"

"Cloud!"

"He-"

"No way!"

It seemed the time had slowed down for the moment. Everything happened so fast, so sudden- but everyone could see what happened too clearly, the image burning into their minds. Roxas, who remained motionless for all those while, casted Hel-Thundaga and moved away from Cloud swiftly, his movement graceful and flawless. After a mere few seconds, Roxas was standing beside Sephiroth, his innocent face replaced by cold and icy face, his voice as cold as Sephiroth.

"..You should have done that faster, Sephiroth."

"You didn't have any problem there anyway. What's your problem? At least you weren't questioned like me, Roxas."

"Oh? And you think I won't go through that after this? What a joke.. ...And Tseng? Thank you for realising what stopped me from acting _so late_, damn it. Were you about to stand and watch forever until he thought of harming me or something?"

"...Of course not, Mr. Safer.. We didn't mean to do that, we just.. Didn't realise what stopped you from acting.. We thought it was Team SeeD, not us."

"Ha, they would have known sooner or later anyway, because Seph is so determined to drag me into Team SeeD."

Roxas muttered in disgust without hiding his emotions. However, he did not attack Avalanche or anything- he just stood there, clearly annoyed, while Angeal shook head and Genesis smirking.

"Well, that's the Roxas I like. Roxas, how was it, fooling around them?"

"Annoyed as hell, Genesis. Well.. Are we fighting or what? They ambushed the party which highly important personels attended- Aren't we supposed to arrest them? Or-" Roxas turned to the Turks, and smirked at Reno. "Are we to annihilate them? I do not have any problem in both, so pick your side. I'd rather prefer cleaner way, though.. And, actually- you want me here, Veld?"

"...No, Mr. Safer. We do not want to owe you such a favor. Though General Sephiroth spoke in such a manner of making it sound as if you were under our department, you are a head of another _department_.. We do not want to owe you such a great favor. This is our work."

"I thought I was under the category of '_missing and possibly dead_'for quite a long time.. Don't call me the leader of that department, though. Our department is almost gone now.. Most of our members are missing, thanks to those traitors. Well, anyway- if you say so.. I shall remain neutral about this.. Of course, that is if you do not have anything to say, brother."

Roxas turned to Sephiroth rather playfully, looking up at him with hopeful face. Quirking his eyebrow, Sephiroth spoke in annoyance.

"You haven't forgotten that agreement between your- Well, _your department_ and me, have you? Your mentor gave me his words, and after you became the leader- You gave your words as well."

"Well, so it's decided, then. Indeed, I gave you my words that I shall aid you in destroying Avalanche.. In exchange of seeking my mentor, other comrades who are missing, as well as those traitors. You kept your words, and I shall keep mine as well. So, then.. Am I to annihilate them, elder brother?"

"...No. We do not need to.. ..The agreement says subdue their activities. I do not necessarilly destroy them either, Roxas, I just have to disband or subdue them permenantly and Shinra _will_ return Mother to me.. And we will have our Reunion."

"What's the difference? Disband or subdue _permenantly_- that's as good as a direct order to kill or cripple. Huh.. Alright, if that's what Shinra wants and hence your wish.."

Roxas chuckled darkly, his eyes narrowing with a dark pleasure- Before anyone could stop him, Roxas stepped front, raising his left hand. Again, before anyone realised what was going on- Roxas was standing behind Avalanche members, blocking their exit. Only a few of them catched glimpses of Roxas's movements- most of them only lens-flares. He had five bright shields of lights guarding his body. Crossing his arms, Roxas spoke matter-of-factly.

"It seems not many of you actually can follow my speed.. Well, Cloud Strife can, from his movement- and him-" Roxas turned his face to Vincent Valentine, who was already on his guard, "But Cloud is yours to deal with, right, brother? Then.. I take it he is mine to deal with.. Am I right, Sephiroth? That man- he reacted to my movements.. He saw me."

"I don't care who you deal with, just deal with any who you want while blocking their exit. You can do that much, can't you?"

"You don't need to ask unnecessary questions, I have my limits."

"Wait, Sephiroth! You can't just-"

Too late. Squall gritted his teeth as Sephiroth rushed towards Cloud. Accordingly, the Yuffie rushed towards Irvine and Quistis as Zell approached Tifa. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin was against Barret and Cid, Riona and Selphie against Cait Sith and Arieth. Red XIII was left alone against Angeal and Genesis, but Genesis wasn't interested and the Turks choose to block other possible exits such as windows and doors. The battles were brutal, their pace quickening faster and faster- But it was forced to stop aburptly when Vincent got a critical hit by one of the Roxas's shields.


	11. Chapter 10 Roxas Safer

Author's note : Next few chapters are tricky. My settings on this particular fanfiction is almost maddening, it can take an hour or two to understand the whole details. From now on, any settings which are mentioned in the story will be discussed at the end of the chapter if any questions are asked to me. Still, you are welcome to ask any further questions on my settings.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 10. Roxas Safer]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**X . i**

The battles were brutal, their pace quickening faster and faster- But it was forced to stop aburptly when Vincent got a critical hit by one of the Roxas's shields.

As Vincent shuddered, his features changed- Black wings grew out of his back, thick and steady. He grew taller, larger, and muscular- Groaning with pain while growling, shuddering while slowly gaining his pose back.. It was terrifying. Even Avalanche, who knew about Chaos flinched at the sight.. But they all snapped their heads towards Sephiroth and Roxas when they spoke in disgust.

"...So that's Chaos.. It doesn't look good."

"You expected anything that mad scientist experimented on look _good_? You are crazier than I thought, brother. Vincent Valentine, shape-shifter and the carrier of the Protomateria.. Huh.. Well, nothing I need to care about. That's none of my business.. Seph? Hang up, I can't fight with that _thing _alone, you know- _Lifestream_ is blocking my power. How it came to this, I have no idea, but this world is damn annoying.. How can multiple contradicting forces can exist together? And I can't even say that it's unscientific, it's happening everyday. At least your power can stand against Lifestream, Sephiroth."

"I am too weak to stand against whole of it, Roxas. I am just capable of blocking a small current of it. Still, I can shift the current of Lifestream enough to turn him back to his original shape.. Roxas, your power is not originated from the Lifestream as well.. Restrict his movements.. Fight seriously now, I don't want to face Omega."

"...Roger that, brother. Alright, alright- I am doing it properly now- Don't glare at me!"

Roxas grunted a bit, but still did as he was told. Five shields of light which were floating around him started to increase in number, until it became thirteen- Others watched Roxas in dismay, realising that Roxas was restraining his power all along. Holding a sword created out of the light, Roxas murmured in discomfort.

"...I want my sword back, damn it. I can't even use it now. Hey, I will distract that thing- will it be enough to subdue him?"

"We will success, or die trying. Both are good enough, isn't it?"

"Oh? If you want to die saving _your biological father_, please don't include_ me_ there, will you? He isn't _my father_, Seph."

"..I told you I am not sure."

"Better than Hojo."

"...*Sigh*"

Sephiroth shook his head, sighing. This _Roxas_ was the Roxas he liked, but this one was really hard to control compared to the other one. Ignoring a lot of pair of eyes fixed on him, Sephiroth held his Masamune tight and spoke.

"Just take out the Oblivion, Roxas. I don't want to take the risk. Do I have to _order_ you?"

"You.." Roxas's eyes flickered with rage for a second, but only Sephiroth, Cloud, Tseng and Squall was quick enough to see it. Next second, Roxas was speaking in his emotionless voice again, his face as empty as a black piece of paper. "You better not push your authorities too far, Seph.. We share each other's weaknesses and secrets. I haven't said anything important to you anyway- Even if this _thing_ is your _father_, not Hojo- I know you don't give a damn about it, your biological parents means nothing to you, as well as my parents- your foster-parents."

"...Who's speaking now? You sound as if you care a lot about your relatives."

"Look, Sephiroth.. I don't care about them, you don't care about them. Why don't we finish this? That _thing_ is thankfully standing and staring at us, doing nothing- but we both can sense that it's because Vincent Valentine is struggling against that _thing_, and he is losing now. ...Isn't it, Chaos?"

_"...The wielder... The power of lock and unlock. What a pleasure.. As soon as I woke up from a long slumber, I see one of the Gifted Ones."_

Chaos answered casually, closing his wings. As Chaos show no intention of fighting, Sephiroth immediately withdraw Masamune. Roxas, on contrary, did not keep his sword which was formed out of light, but kept his shields with him and stepped closer.

"So you are aware of what I am. What do you want, the Lord of Mayhem? Your host is in no condition to be your vessel.. Not your full power."

_"This human may be weak, but I saw a need to control of this pitifully weak body.. I, Lord of Mayhem, of all my existence, never expected to witness a Gifted One fighting alongside the Son of Calamity."_

Chaos glanced at Sephiroth, clearly hinting who he was talking about. However, Roxas chuckled darkly and questioned Chaos.

"Know who you speaking to, oh the Lord of Mayhem? You named me _Gifted One_, you called me _The wielder of power_- and, you still know not, of who you speak to? Yes, I be a _Gifted One_, yet you see not the irony of my identity, my enigma.."

_"...I do not see anything strange about you, the Gifted One."_

"Then you are mistaken. I have enough reason to be with the Son of Calamity, the Terror of Heaven. I may be a _Gifted One_, but I am not a human. I am not alive, nor dead. What you see is just a piece of already dead being, what is remain of a strong heart."

Roxas smirked gleefully, knowing that none other than Sephiroth and Chaos can understand what he was speaking about. Well, maybe that _Cetra_, Arieth would- He noted the Ancient gasping with shock. On contrary, Chaos observed Roxas for a while and stepped back while speaking back to Roxas.

_"...Knowing where your alliance lie, I take that it is time for me to make my leave. I have no intention of standing against a Gifted One and the Son of Calamity at once, even if-" _Chaos's eyes flickered towards other people in the hall. _"All of them stand agaist you alongside myself, which is highly unlikely anyway. Both of you are half-immortal already.. You can't age, you can't die of time.. We shall meet again."_

"...My alliance with elder brother is temporary anyway. Well, let's see what happens when we meet again.. I know it won't be like this next time. I might be- Or, will it be we, brother?"

"..What do you want to talk about? That we might be aiming our swords at each other's neck after we got what we want from each other?"

Sephiroth quirked his eyebrow, crossing his arms. There was no danger anymore- Chaos had returned the control of the body to Vincent, who kneeled down and fainted. Now Team SeeD and Avalanche were more than just confused by this strange turn of events, but Roxas smiled at his remark.

"Oh, our goal isn't same, we are well aware of it- We both know that after a certain point we will try to kill each other. You would wish to burn down Shinra into the ash, which I have no problem with- I don't want to fight with you just to keep that useless and worthless agreement alive, if it is the choice of fighting against you and aided by Shinra or letting you burn down Shinra and stay safe. But after that, we will have to see, right? We want different things. It's too much risk to take, fight against you just to protect Shinra..

I was told that I do not necessarily keep the agreement between Shinra and us, but my mentor said that I should keep alliance with you alive as long as possible because you are very dangerous. He did consider about helping Shinra more than you can and get hold of your Mother, but then it was too risky for us to do such thing, and we would cross the line... It is as good as declaring a war."

"..._He_ _dared to condier _that, _Safer_?" Sephiroth snarled, his rage clear in his eyes. Roxas, on the other hand, simply shrugged and continued.

"Well, I think it was a logical consideration, taking account of your affection towards your Mother- but I told you, it was too dangerous plan. He didn't want you trying to kill us for a revenge- when we already had an example of Shinra, why would we make the same mistake they have made? Besides, I am your brother, Sephiroth- I don't care much about the others, but we had been helping each other in that normal family to hide our odd stuff.. We eccentrics stay together, right?"

Roxas smiled, almost stunning all people at the present. How could he look so innocent with all things he said? However.. Sephiroth only answered quietly, seemingly used to Roxas's behaviour.

"You know what? I think I have to say similar thing you said to Chaos. I see no reason for you to stay awake, Safer."

"...Huh-uh, is that so? Okay- so you want _him_, not _me-_ how mean. You just want someone who is easier to deal with, depending on the situations."

"As you said, I am just saying something very logical."

"..."

Roxas pouted, looking very annoyed. However, in a few seconds, the expression changed into calm, soft and shy face- He looked around once in shy manner, and murmured in an embarrassed voice.

"Seph... You didn't have to say that, you know.. He is-"

"I know you can calm him down, Roxas. At least he can't say things just to annoy me now. I don't want to get angry to both of you."

"...If you say so, Seph. Okay.. So what do you need me to do? I am not as good as him in combat. Well, we are both Roxas, but.. You know our differences. He is superior to me in everything, except that I am naturally calm and emotional.."

"Which is the main reason why you are controlling the body at the most of the time. How long did he take the control of the body, Roxas?"

"...Three days? Don't worry, he didn't do anything bad."

Roxas answered shyly, looking up Sephiroth. Sighing again, Sephiroth embraced Roxas in his arms and spoke towards the Team SeeD.

"..Let me introduce him again, I think it will be more proper, because they are different person. The Roxas Safer you have seen tonight till a moment ago- He is Roxas Safer, but we generally call him Safer. This is also Roxas Safer as you see- but we, I mean Safer and I, generally call him Roxas. Roxas?"

"Um.. I don't know what to say, really.. Not many people know that I have multiple personality disorder.. But still, I am Roxas, as Seph introduced. I have access to most of Safer's abilities, but I can't use them properly. I can say that I am a personality 'Roxas Safer' have created in order to be mixed with other _normal_ people.. At least not to look insane or something. In case of Safer, he is very rational and logical, almost emotionless. He is a personality shaped through years of training and combat experiences, an ideal personality for things like this. And real personality, who you can call the real _Roxas Safer- _he is currently resting, always awake and keep an eye on us. He is the best, but he doesn't like stepping out much. Last time he actually controlled his body was almost 7 years ago.. ...He is now telling me to just be quiet, actually."

Roxas blushed, lowering his head as if someone was scolding him. Well, someone _was_ scolding him, alright- he could hear his own voice almost engraved inside his head. '_They do not need to know._' Avalanche took this chance to exit, but everyone was concentrating on Roxas, hence missing the chance to get them. Well, it was the whole point for Roxas to speak about himself, actually.. Sephiroth didn't want them to get arrested. Well.. Sighing once, Roxas turned to Sephiroth and spoke.

"And.. Um, brother? ...He is quite angry at you.."

"For dragging him into this mess." It wasn't a question.

"...Yeah.. You already know it.. He hates being manipulated or getting a lot of attention, and now this happened.."

"I will deal with it, anyway you will return to Twilight Town tomorrow night, right?"

"Okay.. Now he is complaining about your materia.. Do you have a summon now? I can't feel it, but.. Can I directly forward his words?"

"...Go on?"

Sephiroth crossed his arms. When real Roxas Safer wanted to speak, it was rarely a good sign. And indeed.. Roxas directly snarled at Sephiroth.

"_Did you have to make me go through that? Only if you gave me back my summons, I wouldn't even have to got caught! These useless materias which are not even mastered- And I am not used to these things! Where the hell are you keeping my gears? I. Want. Them. Now._"

"...My apologies. Your gears are at a safe valut. I didn't expect this kind of events.. But where will you keep them when you get them back? ...Sora doesn't know anything about you, as well as that brat- what was his name again? Anyway, that annoying kid."

"_Riku, you mean. It doesn't matter, I have my own means to keep things away from other's sight. Or I can just get another place, away from them- I was getting tired of playing with them anyway. It's not like I don't have money to buy a house or two. Give my stuff back NOW. I don't want to risk another encounter with Chaos without any preparations._"

"..."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed. However, it wasn't his stuff at the first place, and it was Roxas who asked him to keep those things until he needs them again- So he didn't have any excuse to keep those with him, no matter how much he wanted to keep those away from Roxas. Slowly nodding, Sephiroth answered.

"Those are yours, and I have no reason to keep them with me if you want them back. However, Roxas- keep in mind that those gears will reveal who you are. I know you are aware of it, but I do not want to risk the consequences with you."

"_I don't care about that. My mentor's introductions were clear- kill any who become aware of my true nature and existence, unless it was intended to be known._"

"...*Chuckle*.. They say I am cold, but I don't think I am as emotionless as you are, Roxas. You are willing to kill your twin brother for your responsibilities? Well, but I think that's quite unique.. You are worse than me."

"_No one asked for your judgement, thank you so much._" Roxas winced once, his cold face turning into uncomfortable face, "...I know Sora doesn't mean much to him, but that was.. ..Well, I can't do anything about it.. Anyway, this feeling of closeness I have is just a illusion he 'programmed' me to have, nothing more. After all, I am just a shadow.. I can be erased any moment when he decides that I am of no use."

Roxas shrugged it off and looked around, smiling. It was easy to know that all Avalanche members made their escape.. He just shook his head and spoke up merrily.

"Oops, now he is more annoyed- the Avalanche got away. Seph, is this my fault?"

"...No. I should have thought that Chaos would make an appearance if it notices what you are capable of. It was my misjudgement.. ..You asked me if you should fight against him.. You knew, didn't you?"

"Well, not me- _he_ knew, Seph. But he told me to not to tell you, saying that he has no reason to point out your mistakes unless you asked my opinion or feedback."

"...A good one. I shall remember that from now on. Can you turn yourself _off_, now? I think I want a quiet moment or two."

"*Chuckle*.."

Roxas nodded, chuckling lightly. But Genesis and Angeal made a face at their actions, and Genesis swiftly positioned himself beside Roxas, who just fainted. After a split of a second, Roxas was conscious again, looking rather confused.

"..Huh? Gen? Ang? ...Did I do something again? ...What am I doing here..? And Avalanche.. they were here.."

"Don't worry, it's just another shift in mood again, Roxas. You didn't do anything this time."

"..That's good to hear.. ..It's becoming quite often now, I don't remember what I did for a while or why I am standing at the place I awoke.. ...I thought it stopped.. But.."

"It's okay, Roxas. Genesis, Angeal, can you calm him down for a while?"

Sephiroth turned to the Team SeeD and the Turks as Genesis and Angeal took Roxas with them. It was surprising, how normal Roxas looked now- And Reno murmured.

"...Sephiroth? That's Roxas Safer, right? The one who normally controls that body in the normal time, like in universities and all- I saw him in the public before. That's Roxas Safer in front of the public. I just thought he was a good actor, but.."

"Yes, that's the personality normal people interact when they talk to Roxas. But it depends. I think- when he was dealing with you, you met Safer, right?"

"Damn hot guy, right? Cool and hot, leather jacket, motorcycle, and he works in a bar- that guy knows how to mix."

Reno shook his head, still not sure of what he had just witnessed. It was really confusing. But.. Reno now could make out different 'Roxas's, at least three of them.

"I met Roxas as Safer, at the bar. He is a cool guy, and man, he is damn good in poker. Now, that Roxas Safer, who seemed to be oblivious of the past events- he is the innocent Roxas Safer I saw in his university when I happened to be there. Another Roxas, the one who talked to us just now, the shy one- I met him too, when he was talking to.. Who was it? Loz, I think. His friend."

"..So you have met all of them, except the real one.. Or so that's what I am aware of. It changes from time to time- Roxas has a rare gift, he can control himself almost perfectly. That makes him very dangerous, as well as very resourceful.. If he sees that another personality would fit the best at the situation, he can create one immediately. Discarding a part of him which become unnecessary is as quick as that, too. Instant creation and destruction.. He says it's pretty much like a computer."

"But surely he is a human being, a living organism. You can't say that he is like a machine."

Squall stepped in, looking quite offended. He didn't like the situation at all, it seemed that they were missing very important background information to judge anything about this incident. However, Sephiroth shook his head and spoke up.

"It's not like how you sees things, Professor Leon-, excuse me.. Prosecutor Squall. Roxas, due to his abilities, is a _different being_ from humans, or any other races, and hence feels isolated from any others who do not share his abilities. When he found a place he could be _normal_ among the others, he was very happy.. Or rather, he felt _complete_. His ability of controlling light, for one, is going against the rules of Lifestream or yours.

As many are aware now, our universe shares _three sets_ of _unique rules and laws_. I, for example, am under the influence of _the Lifestream_, being a SOLDIER and having Mako in my system. I feel most comfortable with the materia system and other laws under influence of it. All SOLDIERs and the Turks are under influence of the same laws with me.

But you don't, Prosecutor Squall. You can use materia, but it will be _very hard_ for you. It's because you are belonged to the rules of_ your world, your land._ All Team SeeD members except me are belonged to the same set of rules. Those differences form groups in people- conscious or unconscious, they are attracted to their kinds, others who belong to the same set of rules.

Now, as I said, there are _three different set of rules_ existing in this land.. Others who belongs to the same rules with me are generally living at Midgar, where Shinra's headquarter is located. If I am knowing correctly, your laws belong to that Academy, Balamb Garden. The third laws are belonged to Twilight Town and this city, Hollow Bastion. Any problem till now, Prosecutor? Because next is related to Roxas."

"...No, I am used to that concept as well. Go on."

Sephiroth casually changed his expression, now serious. After a short pause, he nodded and continued.

"Alright.. Now, Roxas is _special_, because he doesn't belong any of those three. I do not know how- it is said that those sets of laws are in genetics, from parents to children.. But Roxas doesn't belong _there_. His twin brother and his blood-relatives are all belonged to the rules of Twilight Town.. And yet, _he isn't_. I didn't know about it until he explained to me as well. The rules he belonged.. His _kinds_ have special abilities. They share some of the attributes with each other, while some of them are unique. His control over light is unique to him. Because they are very rare, they always seek others who are not aware where they actually belong."

"...How can that be possible? Those laws are very hard to ignore, it _always_ shows."

"That's where this problem comes in, Prosecutor Squall.. One of their shared ability makes them adaptable in _all laws_. For example, Roxas can use materia without any problems. This is a very troublesome aspect, because they generally do not realise it. And another fact remains that the set of laws Roxas is belonged.. If one of them can not prove their worthy, they are killed, or _discarded_, according to them.. You've heard Chaos. He called me and Roxas half-immortal. I am, from the laws of Lifestream.. But in case of Roxas.. All who belongs to those laws are _immortal_. They can be killed, but they can't die because of age or normal diseases.. That makes them impossible to be emotional. That's why they don't let themselves free."

_Which is partly true_, Sephiroth thought. He didn't have to tell them that those beings under the same laws with Roxas called themselves _Nobodies_, or any details. No need of details, like they can't feel any emotions or they were actually not even alive, or that they do not have a major part of their souls, or rather, they were the pieces of the souls, which were lost when the actual person died or turned into Heartless. But it was quite strange how Roxas was formed, because his twin, or _his actual being_, Sora was alive and well.

Anyway, it didn't matter much now. Sephiroth himself didn't know everything about it as well- Why would he tell about it, then? Crossing his arms, Sephiroth continued.

"I do not know in details as well, Real Roxas is very difficult to deal with. Anyway, they- those who belong to those laws- had an agreement with Shinra, so they can live among others easily. Their abilities are superior to that of normal humans, so they could do stuff which even the Turks couldn't, or help in their knowledge of past- or anything. But a few years ago, there was a disagreement between them, leading to a few of them betraying all others.

That day, Roxas couldn't go out because of a family trouble- He was lucky. If he was there, he wouldn't be with his two arms and legs now.. He is very strong even in their standards, so when his existence was first known to them, their leader took him as his successor, to be next leader. Of course.. Many of them didn't like it, but they couldn't argue, because Roxas was capable of killing them on one on one.

On that day.. According to Roxas, there was a meeting which required everyone's presence. Roxas was actually late, not absent, but.. When he got there, he said he only saw the evidences of battle. He couldn't see anyone or any corpse because when they die, they just vanish- but he later somehow found out that three of his comrades were as good as dead, others all missing. He still doesn't know who were the traitors.. He just told me that his mentor suspected for sometime that a few members within their ranks did not like the structure of their community. He already knows who was the actual person behind the betrayal.. Rank 11. He won't tell me that person's name, but what I know, Roxas never liked that person. He would complain now and then, about how this person refuses to follow their rules and keep their abilities in secret.."

Sephiroth paused, slightly annoyed. Yes, he knew Marluxia enough, because Axel was his partner in International Laws. Well, now it seems that role had been passed to Roxas, but he didn't like their company much. Well, he did enjoy it a bit, knowing that those are not _straight_ people- They thought Sephiroth just didn't care, but in fact, Sephiroth was more attracted to the males.. Anyway, he shook it off and continued.

"...I don't know a lot, really. Roxas knows almost all techniques his kinds know, and that's a big deal. Some abilities are very draining and can push him to the limits, but he still can do them. Unique abilities are of course off-limits, but his position forced him to be aware of every one of their features and limits. That's why he had to be protected. If any of his kinds gets stupid idea such as killing people for fun or anything, he can stop them easily. Even a new one wakes up, realises his or her potential and doesn't know what to do, ending up causing troubles- he is the one who I or Shinra can rely on to train or at least control that newbie."


	12. Chapter 11 Jenova

Author's note : Here's next Chap! ..Well, I am on exam period, but who cares.. After all, I gave up my gr. 12 results long long ago.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 11. Jenova]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**XI . i**

Roxas was alright the moment he was out of ear-shot and sight of the other people. Standing straight and dusting off his cloth, Roxas murmured to Genesis.

"...Well, my public version won't remember anything beside useless details, so.. Can you pass my words to Sephiroth?"

"I will be happy to. It's something required, right?"

Angeal quickly nodded as Genesis answered Roxas's words. Chuckling a bit, the bright part of Roxas stepped up and spoke in a gleeful voice.

"Tell him I'd miss him getting as annoyed as that by his love! Cloud Strife was really cool, and I might be having a _crush_ on him too- He is really good enough!"

Angeal and Genesis froze at the absurdity of Roxas's words. A _crush_? However, Roxas just chuckled with delightment at their expanse, while a quite big _crushing sound_ was heard from the hall. Angeal could swear that is was Sephiroth- they were quite far away from the hall, but with all those SOLDIER enhancements.. He was likely to be angry now, if he heard what Roxas said..

It didn't take long, really.. Sephiroth appeared along with Team SeeD and the Turks who looked concerned. While others had no idea what was going on now, Roxas just stared at Sephiroth with confused expression, which is evidently looking like _'what's wrong?'_ written over his fore-head. However, Sephiroth wasn't fooled by it and glared at Roxas.

"You better stop making fun of me, Roxas. Or was that _Safer_?"

"Um.. Yeah, Safer. But Sephiroth, Safer was serious when he said that, you know, so he wasn't exactly making fun of-.. Well, I mean-" Roxas tried to calm Sephiroth, but he realised that he was doing the opposite too late.

"Hopefully he isn't as _reckless_ as throwing himself to Avalanche. Just because you look similar to Cloud Strife- it doesn't make him related to you. He would be killed. You know it, and I know that."

"..You are just being mean, Seph. Though we might be just a set of orders reacting to the stimuli and acting like some A.I.- It doesn't mean we can't feel anything, or rather, we are supposed to fake them at least. ..It is involuntary act to like someone or hate someone, and you can't possibly blame Safer for finding Cloud Strife _attractive._" Roxas's shy tone changed to careless, somehow powerful tone now- "And yo- Anyway, I am not insane enough to help him just because I feel that this person is hot."

_Safer_ carelessly shrugged off the topic easily. But it made Sephiroth more frustrated, knowing that his younger brother was just playing with him. And, after all, Roxas Safer wasn't really bad at that stuff, was he? Sephiroth knew that though Roxas haven't _slept_ with anyone, he knew _enough_ about those. Roxas did flirt good, enough to distract some people before killing or manipulating them.. Obviously, Sephiroth knew better than taking Roxas's words at their face value.

"..It doesn't mean that you won't do anything about it. I know how Safer is when he wants something.. He should know better than doing anything stupid."

"...Come on, Seph- we all know why you are so sensitive about this matter. I know he is yours, and-" Here, Roxas's tone turned into shy voice again- "he won't do anything to him, especially when that ex-SOLDIER, first class was your fiance before he was marked as a traitor by Shinra- or before you resigned your career because of your beloved Mother. I don't know when your relationship with him started to get twisted, but-"

Roxas's expression changed, much more casual and- Turkish. At this, Veld, Tseng, Reno and even Rude's faces twitched a little as they realised how close Safer behaved to a Turk. His tone, voice, and everything else was off from Roxas- it wasn't Roxas anymore at all, it was Safer.

"Hey, chill, 'kay? Man, I won't go throwin' ma'self at ja'fiance, stop worrying about that, bro. I ain't feel like having sex with anyone now anyway, not when I am practically the last surviving creature, ya'know? Good Shiva, kick my ass. Don'cha think that I know better than that? Ne, ya think Ah bad boy, eh?"

"...Safer.. You are getting out of hands, do you realise it?"

"Huh-uh. Even if I don't, ja, Roxas does. And Ah told'ya, man. I am uncontrollable. That's how I am _programmed_, silly."

"..."

Sephiroth swallowed his words, giving a murderous glare to Safer. _He is playing with me, again_... However.. Sephiroth soon smirked, and Safer's smile faded at once. Sephiroth didn't care what kind of look Team SeeD or the Turks were throwing at him now. As Angeal and Genesis chuckled knowingly, Sephiroth gave up hiding about one thing for Roxas.

"I am annoyed because it's _you _who is having a _crush_, not because it's _Cloud Strife_ who you find your likings. I missed kissing with you, do you know that? Don't try my patience, Safer- you are mine and I have no intention of making up with Strife.. And you are not planning to sleep in this hotel today- are you? You know, you are welcome to my house anytime- you already did it quite a lot before."

"Wha- what!"

"Ha!"

"!"

Roxas let out a groan, defeated. Well, Roxas did enjoy those encounters with Sephiroth, but still.. He glanced at the others, showing a various funny reactions at this sudden revealation.. Genesis and Angeal already knew about it, so it didn't really matter, but.. Roxas shook his head and sighed again. After all, Safer had already retreated before Sephiroth let his anger out on him. _Damage control is always my work, is it? Safer.. What will you do if I'm not with you..?_

"...Who said that I didn't miss it too? Well, we both had no mates, and it's obvious that we are not straight.. I never had a proper one, and I still don't have an intention to keep one. So just cut it out, Seph, I am not yours." _Well, that's the thing, right? _Roxas Safer _made us in that way, to help each other while he rests. Just do your work._ Roxas grimaced at his companion's attitude, but otherwise just sighed and looked at Sephiroth, who replied.

"Only matter of time. You can't really find a good mate in your position, being a half-immortal. It doesn't really leave much choices, you already know that."

"...Ramuh's beard, you have a very biased sense of judgement- aren't you? You are damn right that I am a half-immortal, but my kind can appear anywhere. A decade or two won't hurt to wait. I would be damned stupid to fall in love with someone like you, Sephiroth. You might be a good partner or ally.. You don't make a good husband, do you know that? And honestly, you are terrible at kissing. If you need more reasons, I can give out at least five more now, immediately." _Good one!_ Safer complimented while Roxas only mentally shook his head. He retaliated alright, and was better than Safer at such actions thanks to his lack of cocky attitute, but he never liked doing it.

"...You never lose, do you.." Sephiroth muttered, eyeing at Roxas knowingly.

"Hmm?" Roxas purred, looking proud of himself. Now giving up, Sephiroth kissed on Roxas's forehead and just let the matter go. _Anyway, this is in front of those annoying people, _Sephiroth thought, _And after all.._

"...There's no point in fighting against you, we are almost even anyway.. Alright.. I am giving up explaining anything. It took years for me to understand all those things, and I hate having you on my way.. You are just too _troublesome to ignore._"

"Oh, but it won't stop you from getting what you want, Seph- right? I know _enough_ to take your word as is. Alright.. And I have no reason to sleep in same house with you, Sephiroth. As I said before.. _Unless_ I am near-death state and anything passing by can kill me, _I won't sleep anywhere near you._ I won't be able to respond if you are trying to do anything on me.. Not that you have done anything to me before, I am not willing to take any risk.

Besides, you are not alone in that house.. You are sharing that house with your real biological relatives. I know you hospitalised one of them, almost maiming another one... Making the last one actually come to Twilight Town just to make me talk to you.. I know there are plenty of the rooms today, but I am not staying there. After all, I have my own accomodation here. Well, it's not legally mine, but I pay for it and for borrowing that person's name, so I see no problem there. After all, a house or two isn't something normal highschool student can buy by himself, ne? You know I have plenty."

"..Two here, one at Twilight Town, and another one at Midgar.. Though I still don't understand how you managed to go there and buy that house. Do you need anything?"

Roxas smirked, looking mischievious. His eyes shifted once towards the Turks while he crossed his arms and spoke up. Team SeeD really couldn't do anything besides watching- They were somehow ignored completely here.

"Well? I remember someone inviting me to his place.. Of course, that is if the invitation is still valid after my demonstrations. I can't really do anything unless I can be sure that my abilities won't be known to the public. so I hope that invitation stands."

"Man, you still wanna come to my place? Yo, fine for me. But you gotta remember that I'm living with Rude, pal."

"It doesn't matter for me, as long as he doesn't have a problem with me visiting his place. Unless it's someone like Ang or Gen or Seph.. No one can hide from my senses. It's quite disturbing, but I got used to it.. So I tends to get restless if anything is out of my senses."

"...Yo, you are not very cool, ya'know? So you actually classified me and Rude, Turks, as _harmless?_ You got some balls with ya', pal. Don'cha think so, Rude?"

"..."

The black man only nodded, looking a bit troubled. However, Angeal and Genesis laughed at the Turks, who were obviously uncomfortable at Roxas's confidence despite the fact that they could guess what he was capable of.

"Ha, troubled by Roxas, aren't you? Veld, you better not mind his comment, unless you think that you can fight against _us_-"

"And that's not even one on one, it's _two on one- _Roxas can fight against two of us, me and Genesis at the same time, Veld. Roxas is almost equal to Sephiroth. We don't know who's really stronger, honestly- they never fought against each other seriously."

"..We know what his kinds are capable of, thank you, Generals. It's just.. ..I was forced to be reminded of his mentor who destroyed a city at our request once... I do not know how many his mentor took with him, but.. His mentor and his kinds cleared off the city.. Literally. I do not know how, but the city was gone. First, daily report from the city stopped, and after three days, there were smokes.. When an investigation team was sent, each and every living thing in that city was dead. Not even a rat was alive.. It was blazing with fire which didn't stop burning everything for another three days.. It was terrifying. I was the one who led the investigation team, because I wanted to see how did his mentor worked.. We couldn't even put the fire off. The fire just never ceased.. We thought it was the fire of abyss. The flame didn't stop burning no matter what, it even burned without anything to burn.. And after three days, it just ceased at once, all together, as if we were hallucinating. It wasn't a normal fire.. If I remember correctly- It's the unique ability of rank eighth member. Am I right, Mr. Roxas Safer?"

Veld turned to Roxas, who seemed pondering about Veld's words. After a short pause, Roxas crossed his arms and answered.

"...When was that incident, Mr. Veld?"

"...7 years ago?"

"...Then I have no idea about it, Mr. I met my mentor 7 years ago, and I joined them officially three years ago.. And un-officially, 5 years ago. However, yes. Rank 8.. He is the only one who can control fire. Ignition, fyrokinesis.. Call it what you like. His dance is as deadly as dance of fire, the blazing light is enough to blind you.. If it happened so, he must have been there with my mentor. We have our own monsters to use, we collect them and control them. With those, even one of us would have been enough, unless other members volunteered.. Well, I can't be sure, but if it ended that clean.. At least 5 members were involved, including at least three of the owners of our servants.."

Roxas shrugged, looking very careless. He turned and walked towards Reno gracefully, still talking.

"Yes, our servants.. Our faithful brainless lesser beings... Who were not worthy of becoming one of us, but were better than normal humans.. They become useless, memoryless, logicless creatures. They follow us with instinct, not with any recognition of logic.. There are seven kinds of them, and I own one of their kinds. They are very useful, except that they look like monsters and has no use which requires interactions or anything. They are just.. Servants. They can do simple destructions only. If I ask them to fetch something, they will bring broken pieces."

"...So those are strong?"

"And dangerous, because it's brainless. You tell it something, it won't do it properly. A shame, really.. Isn't it? Too bad. I can't ask it to do anything in secret either, it won't understand what is meant by _secret_.. It will just kill everything which comes in its way. After I learnt about them, I never gave any order to them yet. It's stupid and useless.. I was never overpowered by anyone yet anyway. Of course, I can't destroy a city or something that big so as clean as that, but a small town? That's a different story. Besides.. I can't control fire or wind like others, light is all I've got. I am better on one on one combat, and that's what I am trained for.. Heh. Enough to slaughter untrained humans, but I have no intention to kill them. After all, I was once a human, too.."

Roxas scrowled a bit, looking somewhat distant. He looked somewhat off. Furthermore, he silently murmured to himself, looking very uncomfortable.

"...Yes, I was once a human.. But I am no more.. How did it happen? I don't remember. I.. I can't remember.. ...Damn it, I should have. I should have remember, I can't remember who I was when I was a human.. Roxas isn't even my true name.. ...It's my enigma. I am someone who can't even remember my origin. We.. Our kinds should remember what we were when we were humans, and yet.. I am here, not knowing anything.. ...Sephiroth, I am worse than your case, do you know that? At least.. You know your true Mother.. You have a mean to meet her. I don't even know who the hell my parents are, no- I don't have one, do I? I am dead. Only when a human almost die, the soul shatters and so my kinds are born from the remaining shattered pieces of soul. No wonder we are so emotionless and cruel.. We have no connection to this world at all anyway, we are just.. Remnant.. Nothing better than your poor younger brothers.."

"...Is that why you help me? Because you want Mother for yourself as well?" Sephiroth slowly crossed his arms and raised an eye brow questioningly, looking right into Roxas's eyes. But contrasting to his seriousness, Roxas shrugged and answered lightly.

"I never had one, so I don't know what it feels like to have one. Obvious answer. It's annoying.. Those humans think that I am their son.. But I am not. It.. Makes me feel sick. ..Well.. I think cleaning up isn't our job. Is it? I think I can call it a day. Reno, where do you stay and when are you free?"

"Yo, just come with me now, that's fine. Got a transport, right?"

Roxas nodded, smiling softly. After a quick exchange of glances, Reno, Rude, Elena and Cissnei exited.


	13. Chapter 12 Excuses

Author's note : Ahh... Sorry for long no updates.. ...Sigh, still 0 review. Perhaps I am really bad in this..

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 12. Excuses]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**XII . i**

After a quick exchange of glances, Reno, Rude, Elena and Cissnei exited. The room turned very silent. However, Angeal sighed in discomfort, breathing out.

"...Roxas became so depressed. He usually isn't that sharp or reacting to everything like that. Sephiroth, why is he so stressed?"

"..He found clues related to whereabouts of the traitors. He wants to get hold of them.. Fast. But he has no idea if all of them are real traitors. He is sure about one, but rest.. So he wants to investigate on that matter fast. But it isn't good.. He is responsible to keep them in order. That means.. He have to kill the traitors. All of them. ..Well, I don't think the law holds against killing none-humans.. As well as none-human killing humans. You don't hold a case against a dragon or a monster because it killed a human or another none-human. Though.. I do not know whether I should be happy about that or not.."

"...He already killed plenty monsters, so I am sure he won't hesitate to kill them. He is not a human, so why would he bother? Angeal, it's pointless to worry. We can't possibly ask him to not to kill.. That's the rule of his society, and he is the executor.. He is the one to kill, and that is legal in their community. That's how things are supposed to be."

Genesis had a point. But it was still ironic, how things were. _Well, it's not like Roxas's intention was to hide everything.._ Sephiroth just thought, knowing that Team SeeD members are too observant to let everything go. Knowing Sephiroth's cue, Angeal and Genesis only gave him a quick nod and left the place. Keeping his Masamune back to it's normal place, Sephiroth looked at Veld and Tseng.

"..I believe, I can talk with you later? Or do you have time now, Veld, Tseng?"

"General, you can talk to us anytime. You have my number."

"Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes, General. Please, take your time, we are willing."

_So they are willing to keep this quiet.. Still, they will investigate about this matter by themselves.._ Another obvious thought. However, Sephiroth approved their way and let them go. Now he had to deal with the hardest one. Angeal and Genesis knew too much about government, so they agreed to keep thing quiet for his sake- The Turks wouldn't make those information leak out to the public at all even if they find something. But Team SeeD was an entirely different story. Majority of them hated their higher officers, especially corrupted ones.

Seohiroth knew that it was tume to choose his words very carefully- with his natual mask which he developed in his life in a lab ever since he was born (if you could call that a birth).

"..I have not much to say, really. Do I have to say sorry because I used to work at Shinra and you all hate Shinra employees, especially high-ups?"

"...I think what we need is an explanation, Sephiroth."

"...Yeah, Leon's right, you know? I mean, man.. We didn't know anything about all those while you worked with us for a whole year. And what was the real reason you left Team SeeD?"

"...First thing first. I am not fully human. That is, I am a Cetra."

"...Cetra?"

An interesting term. Some of them blinked their eyes, while a few of them frowned. They knew about them, of course.. The Ancients. But weren't they gone a good long time ago? Looking at them, Sephiroth contunued.

"I was born in a laboratory 25 years ago, under the care of several scientists. The project, which resulted in my birth, concerned a Cetra fossil which was found at the Northen Crater. They tried to revive the race from it's DNA.. And I was born. I am practically mix of Cetra and a few monsters."

"...What..?"

"You are..!"

"..There were two more kids like me there. That was Angeal and Genesis. However, the scientist who created me did not like their creator- we didn't meet each other in our earliest years. When we met, they already formed a close tie and I was quite alone. They were the closest thing I got to friends at the time. Scientists experimented on us, tortured us, doing stuff I cared not to remember.. ...And, well.. They betrayed me. They caused a commotion and ran away, carefully planned, leaving me behind. Ironically.. I tried to find them first and found that our room was empty. ..I left a letter for them to follow me, and ran too. They were caught, but I wasn't. Ironically, I managed to escape alone."

Sephiroth chuckled, looking rather insane. However, he shook it off and continued, he was out of this already long ago.

"..I didn't have much idea about what I was. I ended up in an orphanage, where I got adopted to the Safers. But after a year, Sora was born. Now I think of it... ..Roxas.. I never saw him at the time. Only after Sora was- four months? Well, less than half a year, Roxas appeared out of no where, becoming a family. No one questioned, really. That's another aspect of his kinds.. ...Anyway.. After they were born, I was left out. Obvious course. But I did challenge them, asking why the hell did they even adopt me.. Well, I ended up fighting with them and I was furious.. I joined Shinra's special SOLDIER programme, which kept our identities classified. I knew it was Shinra which created me, so I had been avoiding them, but that time.. I was blinded by my emotions.."

"...Shinra experimented on humans! That's outrageous!"

"That's not the case, Prosecutor Squall. I am not human. I am just a specimen born through experiments.. So please stay calm. I met Angeal and Gensis again there. They were happy to see me, but I wasn't. They betrayed me and I hated them for abandoning me there.. We didn't get along well. And after that, my brothers.. The other specimens who were created by the same methods with me broke out, and I got that mission to get them back.. They recognised me, and I recognised them. I didn't follow the orders and got the answers from them.. What I was, and what Shinra was doing.. They told me about this tie between Cetras. We could hear from our Mother, the Cetra fossil they thought dead.. But no, she was alive, only sleeping through years.. ..I resigned immediately and demanded to the president to give us back our mother. He agreed. After all, I was the Great General they had been advertising of.. They needed me. And so I could have a bargain.. If I spoke to media about all those, demanding them to give me back my mother who was still alive.. They were in a big trouble. So they had a deal with me..."

Sephiroth frowned, clearly unhappy about the _deal_ he spoke of. Team SeeD couldn't believe it, but Sephiroth crossed his arms and continued.

"They told me to work for them, get hold of Avalanche and subdue their activities forever. They blown up quite a few facilities at the time.. I had to agree. Mother was powerless, helpless, locked in a Mako tank and in a stasis.. What else could I do? I wanted her back, and it was the safest method. They, in turn, agreed to help me staying away from Hojo, that damned scientist.. Well, anyway, after that, I majored in International Law in order to get hold of them. But appearently, in Team SeeD.. There was no chance of it. Higher officers wouldn't let me do it, and all other minor criminals were all released.. I hated it."

"...And?"

"..That's why I resigned. That's why I formed Jenova. I left Team SeeD so I can get hold of Avalanche with my clones, my brothers. They are Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. We didn't do anything more than getting hold of Avalanche, because we all want her back. We did get in to a few troubles because we had to have more power and control to know about Avalanche, but Roxas helped us. Well, I wasn't exactly under control, you know.. But Roxas was always there to stop me at the right time. He was acting as a blocker. Is that enough to explain what had happened?"

Sephiroth fixed his eyes on Squall, who was deep in thoughts. Slightly jumping up,

"Yes. It is.. But still.. Why? Why didn't you tell us about it before?"

"..I was, and am, working with Turks, Prosecutor Squall. Do you think it's safe to reveal classified information when you have their eyes fixed on yourself? I am explaining to you just because I am now allowed to explain. They agreed just now, because you became too involved in this. But I am sure they wouldn't want you to speak about those in public.

...I am taking my leave now, see you all tomorrow at the office.. I think I am quite late. Kadaj can hear me alright, but others can't hear me clearly.. And Kadaj is sick now. They must be worrying about me."

Weakly smiling, Sephiroth left, never giving them a chance to ask anything. It was abrupt enough to puzzle the Team SeeD members who were left behind. Looking somewhat irritated, Seifer muttered.

"..It's either Sephiroth completely lied to us, or he was completely truthful to us, or 50-50.. I'd rather bet in lies. If he is related to the Turks, I don't believe that he would be truthful to us. But- I think at least about his Mother is true."

**XII . ii**

"Moondrop Tear was yours.. And Reno, you wanted Red Jeans, right?"

"Yeah. Yo, by the way- everyone has their special thing, ya'know?"

"Hm? You mean special mix?"

Roxas hummed, creating the mix Reno asked. The house Reno and Rude lived had enough alcohol and equipments- enough for him to produce plenty good stuff. Elena and Cissnei were enjoying themselves too while playing cards with them. After a short pause, Roxas answered.

"...I have a few. Why? I am telling you, those are not for normal people. If you want it-"

"Yeah, I wanna try yours, yo. Why not? Turks are hardly normal people, anyway."

"..My special mix can kill people, it's too strong. I don't give them to normal people. SOLDIER, with higher metabolism, which stops them ever getting drunk with normal alcohol- can be knocked out with mine... Because a couple of them are specially made for Seph, Gen and Ang. The Firsts have awfully high metabolism."

"Whoa, and you managed to make a special mix enough to knock down the SOLDIERs? That's crazy! Not many scientists are capable of that, yo."

Roxas shrugged as Reno jumped up. It was quite obvious for him, because his mix consist of normal favours by mixture and effects by magic. A bit of confusion and dizziness similar to drunken effect as well as sleepiness weren't exactly hard to create.. And his drinks were very strong, too, which helped effects. As Reno got worked up and others started to show interests, Roxas finally sighed and agreed to make one glass for them to try. Still, he was sure that it wasn't that good idea..

"..Later, don't blame me for this. I told you my special mix is too strong for normal people."

"Yeah, yeah- I heard'ya, yo. So what's the name?"

"...This one I am making? ..I call it Fallen Wings. Alright, here."

"..It doesn't look that strong, but sure, its smell is strong.."

Roxas turned his head to Cissnei, who carefully examined glass. Well.. Even without magic spells, this mix was enough to knock out normal Second Class SOLDIERs. But First Class and Second Class were completely different thing.. Making another two of his special mix for himself and females, Roxas murmured.

"Well, I don't think anyone can endure that more than a sip. Gen and Ang's record was six glasses together. Sephiroth, on the other hand, took ten glasses alone, and was still standing. And here, this is for ladies- This one has softer taste. Chocobo March.. This was for another First Class, who is dead now. You know him? Zachary Fair, First Class. I never met him, but Sephiroth asked me to make one for him once, so I made it for him and.. Cloud Strift, First Class. ...Golden Chocobo and Black Chocobo. Aren't they? That's what I heard, their hair having similar qualities with mine.

And this one is for myself- Well, I am not letting you drink this. This one is _mine._"

"Sure.. Well, Rude, wanna try too?"

"...Hm."

The black Turk nodded, looking at Cissnei and Elena who already divided the drink into two cups and started sipping. From their reaction, and his experience for a few days at Nineth Prison, he already knew Roxas was very good in his work. But somehow he felt uncomfortable about his special ones.. He somehow had a feeling that the glass Cissnei and Elena were enjoying was enough to knock out all four of them.

Considering about the warnings his instincts tell, he shook his head and took the glass redhead was handing over. Reno took it carelessly and after a few seconds, he seemed somewhat off.. And when he tried to stand up, he fall down and directly went into sleep. Shocked, Rude looked around, but Elena and Cissnei were busy talking to themselves and giggling so hard, showing that they were definitely drunk. Now, Rude carefully took a tiny sip and winced.

"..This..."

"Strong, isn't it? I said that it's too strong for normal people. Just like a strong good old whiskey for someone who tastes alcoholic drink for the first try.. It's too strong. But it's nice."

"..Yeah, taste and smell,, It's extremely good.. But.. Ah."

Rude absent-mindedly took a sip or two. It was intoxicating. Blazing feelings were there, but it dimed very rapidly, replacing it with pleasant refreshing tastes... It took him off guarded. He shook his head again as his vision started to turn blur. However, no matter how much he tried.. His sight was engulfed with darkness.

Standing up, Roxas looked down on four Turks who were already past asleep. Smirking, he murmured in a low voice.

"..Oops. I think I used sleeping draught too much by mistake.. You know, I use it often in my mix to add relaxation effect.. Heh.. So you four will have to be my witness, you know? I will have to cast confusion spell on you all, but it will worth it. Good night, good Turks.."

Chuckling, Roxas opened dark corridor and walked into it, taking out his cloak from another smaller dark corridor.


	14. Chapter 13 Vexen

Author's note : Finally, I am starting to write the actual plot.. ...Yeah, till chapter 12, it was more like an introduction.. Sigh. I mean.. I needed to introduce all characters first.. Then go on with plot. Ah, well.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 13. Vexen]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**XIII . i**

Vexen was sulking in his cell. No chemicals. No experiments. Nothing to study, nothing to experiment, nothing to theorise and nothing to-.. He shook his head, trying to kick boredom out.. It had been three years ever since he was arrested with Luxord and Larxene. He was bored enough to study on the attitute of SOLDIERs assigned to guard them (Mostly annoyed), reasons they were assigned to them (Mostly punishment), general ranks of the SOLDIERs who were assigned (mostly Second Class), their habbits, food consumption, or anything he could do. Now three years have passed, he lost his enthusiasm on such topics.

Where was his cloak? This prisoner cloth annoyed him. He still had his weapon with him, thanks to the fact that he could make it vanish and summon it at his will- but even if three of them join together and try to break out, there were just too many SOLDIERs to fight with. Three against at least 50? Well, even if they manage, it would be enough time for the back ups to arrive. No luck to escape from this damp mouse hole without any help from outside.

Pissed, he was about to trying to sleep when a presence alerted him. Alarmed, Vexen jumped up, but when he saw No. XIII standing quietly in front of him, his brain immediately formated. Blank with shock, he dropped down to his knees and started begging.

"No. XIII! I am not a traitor, I am not! Please, I can prove that I am not a traitor- give me a chance! Please, at least take me to Xemnas-"

"...I am not here to kill you, fool. Shut up before the guards come, unless you want some medical attention for talking to nothing. They will think that you were hallucinating."

"...What?"

Vexen blinked his eyes for a couple of times, feeling something was off. _Wait, did he speak?_ Shocked, Vexen looked up at No. XIII who retreated a few steps back in order to keep his face hidden under his hood- but a cynical smirk at his lips were still visible. As Vexen pointed at him and spoke in a trembling voice, he countered with a voice sounding like, 'duh-'.

"You.. You spoke?"

"What? You expected me to bring a mini board and scribble? You call yourself a scientist with that dumb mind?"

"...I.. ...You are letting me out? How did you enter-..?"

Vexen quickly stopped himself from shouting at No. XIII, reminding himself that it's no good to stand against him. On contrary, No. XIII looked around and answered easily.

"The same way we will go out. Do you need to pack something? I don't think you like that cloth much. Your weapon?"

"I have my Frozen Pride with me, but my cloak.. They took it away. I want it back, but guards-"

"Anything else besides it?"

"Uh? ..Only my cloak. But how will you-.. !"

Vexen slightly jumped up again when suddenly a dark gate emerged in front of No. XIII. However, No. XIII merely smirked and dragged him in, while opening up another smaller gate and taking out Vexen's cloak. Soon, Vexen was at a strange louge with a few sofa and a table. Outside glasses, he would see an eerie looking moon- or was that really a moon? It was shaped like a heart. Before he could look around, No. XIII handed him over his cloak and bowed in a light manner.

"Welcome, to Grey Area, of Castle That Never Was, the foundation of Organisation XIII. Take a sit."

"...Castle That Never Was? What is this place..? It's.."

"Comforting, isn't it? After all, this is the world of Nobodies. Our world. Of course, you wouldn't be able to come here unless you know how to open the dark corridor.."

"...No. XIII, where is Xemnas?"

"...If I knew that, I'd have approached you earlier. I wouldn't have waited years, watching your movements and attitute.."

No. XIII answered matter-of-factly, without the slightest sign of shame. Sitting on one of the Sofa, he leaned on one side and sighed, looking very tired.

"I haven't met Leader for three years. That night, I was very late. I informed No. I that it was likely that I wouldn't be able to attend, but I managed to go late.. When I went there, everything was already over. I saw Larxene trying to electrocute Prosecutor Squall, but no luck. She was arrested, while you and Luxord was already cuffed. No. I, II, and III must have escaped before that- I could see some evidences of the destruction and fight, while others were no where to be seen. I took my leave that night, searching for No. I to know what exactly happened."

"...You couldn't meet him."

Vexen muttered. It wasn't a question, it was obvious from what No. XIII said. Nodding, No. XIII continued.

"I tried to call him, but he didn't pick up- I think his handphone or PHS was broken during that chaotic battle. I had no idea where he might be- so I waited here for a long time, any time I could be here without others getting suspicious, but he never came. I figured that he couldn't come because of No. II and No. III- Or he was dead, which is highly unlikely. I figured as much, and decided to search for traitors by myself. It took sometime, but with a member of Team SeeD helping me.. It didn't take long after he became a member of them."

"...There's an informant for us?"

"No, an ally. He is there for a reason for himself, and he had an agreement with us- and so he helped me and No. I for sometime before. So I found out that there was at least a traitor among us, and it was easy to find out who. No. I, II, and III couldn't be one, and you were arrested.. No. V went into hiding with No. VII, and No. X and No. XII with you.. That left four of them. No. VI, VIII, IX, and XI. I knew Marluxia must be one, but it was unlikely that all other three of the were oblivious.. So I was trying to locate them and investigate.. No, not really.. I was waiting for Team SeeD to find them."

"..."

Vexen stared at No. XIII, who was casually speaking. No. XIII used to have an eerie aura with him, but now it was dimed. Instead, what he could see was indifference towards his works.. Somehow feeling annoyed, Vexen snapped.

"And what the hell were you doing for three years, then! Watching me, Luxord and Larxene and laughing your head off!"

"Partly that and schooling, of course. I am just 19 this year, No. IV. Surely you know about the importance of knowledge, being a scientist yourself?"

"..."

Vexen tried to say something, but ended up remain in the silence. What could he say, really? Still looking a bit tired, No. XIII shrugged and spoke.

"Well, I am not asking anything much, No. IV. I suspect that at least either No. VIII or VI was involved in that betrayal, and if worse, both of them. No. IX is no good in hiding stuff, so he is safely not involved. If I need to fight against the three of them, I need you to hold No. VIII back until I at least subdue one of them. I somehow ended up in the same university with four of them, you see. They are my seniors.. And Axel's my partner in one of the lectures. Funny, isn't it?"

"...I see.. ..What about others, No. XIII?"

"Others? Well, Saix is my and No. VI's professor now in the university, and he used to be an assisstance director when I was in college- my main professor being Xemnas. Well, that's how I got to know him, in my school. From what I observed, I witnessed No. VII with No. V a couple of times, but they are having a line between them and the other four. I haven't found any sign of No. I and other two yet."

No. XIII chuckled, looking amused. Vexen remained silent, feeling uneasy again as his old eerie aura intensified. Somehow, though No. XIII was laughing- Vexen felt that he wasn't happy at all about it. Rather, No. XIII looked annoyed. Of course, it was all just masquerade, emotional Nobody was something unheard of. But No. XIII's actions were so natural.. Beyond just acting. It was somehow scary. As Vexen quietly watched this not-Nobody-No. XIII, he found another thing off- No. XIII was wearing some black leathery cloth inside. Realising what Vexen was looking at, No. XIII stopped chuckling and spoke.

"Oh, my cloth? Don't mind them, I had to attend a party, a very stupid party for 'Re-formation of Team SeeD' due to an unknown informant noting them about the existence of 13th member in the Organisation XIII, who's existence was never known before. I have a pretty good guess that it was either Zexion or Axel. They think I am a younger brother of one of their members, so I was invited. Pity that they were saying that they will arrest _No. XIII_ right in front of _me_, heh.."

No. XIII chuckled again, looking amused. However, he soon stopped chuckling and shook his head, smiking.

"Well, let's say the party didn't go right. Avalanche ambushed, I was caught as a hostage (_Foolish bastards_), my elder brother tried to get me back but failed, the Turks promised that they will keep all stuff classified and so I had to use my power in front of Team SeeD of all people.. Which was annoying, again. I will have to remain completely hidden for all the time because of that."

"..."

Vexen merely stared at No. XIII, waiting for him to continue. Honestly, he had nothing much to say. As he waited, No. XIII opened that 'Dark Corridor' again and handed him over a bag. When he opened it, he could see a small pouch full of munny and gils, as well as a few cloth to change and a piece of paper with an address of an inn and a phone number. Shrugging, No. XIII spoke.

"That's mine. Call me if you need anything. I may not answer immediately if I am busy, but I will be calling you back in an hour or two, at the most. Do you see name there?"

"...'Safer'. Who's that?"

"That's my name. When you go that inn, tell the inn keeper that I told you to go there. He will provide you with everything you ask for. Those payments will due on me, but don't mind it. It's fine with me. If you want some experiments and stuff, tell him to give you the key to the basement. I have been thinking about it for a while, and you already got a quite nice laboratory there. If you want renovation, well.. That will take some months, so be satisfied with it."

"You, what...? ...I am more than glad about it._ A laboratory_..."

No. XIII smirked and stood up as Vexen started to day-dream. Well, it wasn't exactly day and was very late night, but who cares? Holding his hands out, No. XIII called Vexen.

"Come, I will let you out at Twilight Town."

"...What? But I was at Hollow Bastion-"

"Dark Corridor is a very good transportation, Vexen. There's a phone inside that bag- I will call you when I am back to Twilight Town. I will be there in three days. So enjoy while you can."

"...How nice of you,"

**XIII . ii**

Vexen was enjoying his freedom in a cafe when the phone rang. Sighing and leaving his cup of tea, he picked up the phone. It was from No. XIII,

[Remember what I told you? I will be passing the cafe soon with Demyx. Zexion, Axel amd Marluxia are busy- You can have a nice chat with him, with _me._]

"..That would be fun. I will be waiting."

[Good.. Oh, here he comes.. Dem!]

[Heeeey! You were waiting for me!]

Click. That was it. Vexen actually smiled when he heard Demyx's enthusiasitic voice. It seemed Demyx actually hugged No. XIII.. It was extremely amusing, or so he would felt if he had a heart, that Demyx, one of the members who were scared to death about No. XIII was hugging him happily. So No. XIII didn't actually look cold or scary, huh? Till today, Vexen actually never had a chance to see his face. But from what he heard just now.. He must be looking good, or at least harmless.. Which is not the case.

Smirking, Vexen watched outside the cafe, waiting for a sight of the familiar dirty-blond headed lazy musician. It didn't take long, really. In less than 5 minutes, he could see Demyx laughing very enthusiastically with a young, fragile looking boy- _Oh wait, now- don't tell me- that's No. XIII! _Vexen cursed inwardly while looking at the blond, who blushed shyly as Demyx said something to him. That was completely uncalled for. But still, he stood up, left some munny and walked toward Demyx, who soon realised what he was seeing. Dumbstruck, he froze while happily talking about music concert and stared at Vexen.

Vexen slightly winced when No. XIII's young, _innocent_ _voice_ was heard. Even if he recognised the voice, it was still hard to believe that boy-man looking youth was No. XIII.

"Dem? What's wrong? Someone you know?"

"...Ve-Vexen? You.. How can you be here? I haven't heard anything.. When did you come out? What about the others? Luxord?"

"I see we have a common thing to share, Demyx. We both do not want Larxene here, do we? ...Well, a cute company you have. I was recently taken out, thanks to XIII. He told me to gather remaining members.. Unless you are a traitor too, he wishes to see you alone."

"Of course I am not-.. But.. ...Vexen, let's talk about this somewhere else- Roxas, can you-"

"There's no need for that." Vexen cut Demyx's words, who flinched and stared him. "Nothing much is there for me to speak today anyway. He wants to meet you alone, and he doesn't want you to tell anything about this to other three. He is still not sure whether they are traitors or not, but he knows that you were not. Unless you have joined them as well- He wishes to see you tomorrow night, usual place, usual time. You better not be late, IX."

Vexen eyed at No. XIII who was called Roxas. _Wasn't his name Safer?_ Well, but it was not time to ask.. Turning away, Vexen ignored Demyx's call and left.


	15. Chapter 14 Confusion

Author's note : ...First review.. Yet. I shouldn't have posted first 7 chapters together.. ...Currently I'm busy for university admissions, but honestly.. After submitting the documents, the suspence is killing me.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 14. Confusion]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**XIV . i**

"Wait, Vexen! Wait! What did you mean- He's already gone! Argh!"

Demyx cursed quietly, something which wan't really common thing to witness. On the other hand, Roxas crossed his arms and held Demyx, speaking quietly.

"...Who was that, Demyx? ...He called you IX, and he said XIII wants to see you.. Alias?"

"We-well, something like that.. He- Vexen is a scientist, so he has.. He has a _wierd_ sense of naming others!"

"..."

_Damn. _Demyx cursed inwardly. Who would buy this lame excuse? And Roxas wasn't exactly dumb either.. However, after ten seconds of considering, Roxas shook his head and changed the subject.

"...What was that about, traitors? ...He said tomorrow night, usual place, usual time.."

"...Wait.. _Tomorrow_? Yes.. He said _tomorrow_! No way, that means I have to leave tonight to reach there.. And without telling the others.. What the hell should I say to Marluxia? I am living with him! Marly is good in reading others!"

"...Huh-uh.. ...Well, Dem, if you need anything, call me. I don't think he meant to hide things from me.. ...Well, and if you really need it.. I will tell Marly that you are staying with me tonight and tomorrow. I don't think you are backing out.. I want to stop you, but.. It seemed important."

"...Thanks, Roxas. I mean.. Well, you know, being an orphan, what I did in the past.. ..Can't say I never missed it. It was so tiresome, so many works and all, but I was with the others similar to me.. I am still with Zexion, but.. We don't talk about those times anymore..."

"..."

_Zexion, hm?_ Roxas smirked, looking at Demyx who was deep in thoughts. Demyx was busy pondering about this meeting and hence completely missed cynical smile on Roxas's face. Well, Demyx was something. While none of the others show any indications about their past, Demyx showed quite a plenty.. And being a Nobody, though all others seemed to neglect it due to his faked personality- inability of hiding something wasn't just an inability. It was a sign that he wanted to go back, wish to let someone else figure out and force him back to past, because he can't do that without an excuse for Zexion, Axel and Marluxia.

Taking out his phone, Roxas called Axel and waited for reply. It was quick.

[Hello, Roxas? So you remembered my phone number, hm?]

"Axel... Um.. Actually, Demyx wants to go and see my chocobo so much, so I agreed to go with him today.."

[...What? Today? But you said that it's close to Hollow Bastion-]

Roxas could picture Axel jumping up now. From what he could hear, Axel was at some shopping mall, with Zexion and Marluxia. _Good._ Roxas continued, sounding trying to sound less serious. _I won't need to call them seperately._

"Yes, it will take at least two days.. Can you tell Marluxia and Zexion?"

[But-]

"Aww, Axel! Don't be mean! Let me borrow Roxas for a while, huh?"

"De-Demyx..!"

[Demyx, what about your studies and-]

"Roxas already submitted all his due works, so no prob! And me, you know professor loves me-"

[Demyx!]

"Don't be mean! You know I won't do anything to Rox, he is so cute!"

Well, it was already showing where it was going. After a long-ten-minutes-talk, Demyx cheered and Axel groaned over the phone. However, as Demyx handed over his phone to Roxas, he quietly nodded, his expression grateful. He didn't expect Roxas to miss two days just for him. After a quick talk with Axel, Roxas closed his phone and spoke.

"Don't think anything ridiculous, Dem. I also needed to go somewhere anyway, and I had to make an excuse. It happened to be Hollow Bastion, and so I lied. Where are you going, anyway? There's no other place than Hollow Bastion in a day's travel."

"...Yeah, I am going to Hollow Bastion too. Um, hey, Roxas, when are you leaving?"

"...Actually, as soon as possible. When are you leaving? If you are willing, I can take you there. ...Don't tell anyone, but I already have a record. Arrived at Hollow Bastion in two hours."

"...Two? But that's... It takes 12 hours in general!"

"I know some shortcuts, and I drive like a maniac, according to my elder brother. You know Sephiroth, right? He called me a maniac."

"..."

Demyx rolled his eyes, pondering at the statement. Well, this offer did sound good, and he did want sometime to look around.. Usual time meant 0000, at Where Nothing Gathers, which would leave him a plenty time to look around. But.. After a short consideration, Demyx grinned and answered cheerfully.

"Alright! I will bring my things- when can we meet?"

"Do you mind meeting me at Nineth Prison? Wait me there, or I will wait you there at the bar. Oh, don't tell the others about what I do there, okay?"

"It's a deal! You don't tell the others about this too, right, Roxas?"

"...Of course. See you, then."

Roxas smiled shyly and walked off. As soon as Roxas was out of his sight, Demyx headed towards his place where he shared with Marluxia. He just packed his Organisation XIII cloak and a bit of munny and gils. Since the day the three worlds collided with each other and formed a new world, they had quite a lot of troubles with currencies.. Or that's what he heard. But it wasn't his concern now, because it somehow settled up to use both.

After changing his cloth and taking his Sitar, Arpeggio, Demyx quickly headed to Nineth Prison. He did wonder a bit, though- this place wasn't for kids, or shy or good people like Roxas. First, it was quite deep in back streets, and second, it was a very famous bar. Anyone related to those business knew that it belonged to the Turks, and Demyx knew it too- He knew it ever since he was back in Hollow Bastion, still working as a member of Organisation XIII.

So obviously, he dropped his jaw when he saw Roxas in leathery cloth, looking way too cool and hot for normal good and shy Roxas, flirting some customers and mixing drinks for them. And a redhead wearing Turk suit was sitting right besides him, evidently playing cards- _Well, who the hell is that? _was a natural question which appeared in his mind. Thankfully, the Turk noticed him quickly enough and called Roxas by surname.

"Yo, Safer! Your friend! I thought you didn't want your public friends to know that you were working here.. You invited him?"

"You called me, Reno? ..Oh, Dem! Sorry if I surprised you. I don't really look like myself, huh? Well, wait a sec- I am only working 3 hours today, meaning it will be over in 20 minutes."

"Hell yeah, you act more like an owner than a worker, Safer. Can't blame ya for that, 'cuz you are actually our guest, but fuck- Your drinks are good, pal- One more, please?"

"Sure, why not? Dem, take a sit."

Roxas shrugged, and quickly handed over a glass to Reno. After quickly shaking off another female customer who was trying to flirt him, Roxas sat near Reno and Demyx and complained.

"Man- Reno, is it that hard to see that I am not straight? I am tired of those women trying to get me inside their pants- shit. Raise 500?"

"Yo, Safer, you are just too cool to be ignored.. And hot. Sure, call. Open?"

"Open. Flush."

"...Damn it. You are too good in this. Alright, alright, take all. You meanie."

Reno glared at Roxas once, but Roxas just chuckled. Turning to amused Demyx, Roxas grinned and spoke casually.

"Do I look strange? I never invited anyone in my working place or told them about my jobs. I mean, I don't really look like this in the university, do I?"

"..No. On the first day, you said that you were looking for jobs.. Was it this?"

"Yeah, this one. I first thought of some shops at streets, but I ended up here, just like what I used to do at Hollow Bastion.. Oh, don't tell Sora or Riku, okay? They really don't know."

"Well, okay...?"

Demyx took a sip from the glass Roxas handed over, unsure of himself. Sure, he understood that much.. But it was quite unexpected. What would Axel do when he sees Roxas like this? Imagining, Demyx chuckled, looking quite devilish. On contrary, Reno wondered and asked.

"Hey, wha'sup, yo? Something funny?"

"Oh, well.. Yeah.. My friend has a crush on Roxas, and I was thinking of his reaction when he sees Roxas like this.. One day he was talking to himself that he should restrain himself and Roxas is just too innocent for those stuff, and if he sees him like this, *chuckle*.."

Demyx laughed, imagining it. Yes, he could picture it nicely. Axel's jaw will drop first, and he will just stare at Roxas forever- he was already doing that ever since they met, and if Roxas looks that cool and hot in front of him... Well, but Demyx did see some troublesome thing. Roxas was actually flirting with some customers, and if Axel saw that, well.. He would be quite uncomfortable. _But, _Demyx thought, _as long as he doesn't jump on someone, it would be fun to watch, again._

It took exactly 25 minutes for Roxas to finish his work, clean up, and hand over the duty to another brown haired man. After a quick chat, Roxas casually sat beside Demyx and initiated a talk with Reno.

"Well, so where was I before?"

"You said you wanna take a leave, 'cuz y'need to be at Hollow Bastion, love. Wha'cha have there? Jenova's work, again?"

"Something related to it. Do you need anything? If you want, I can do a short delivery work or something like that. I have some free time, after all."

"Na, I don't need anything. But send my regards to boss and my partner, man. Those Avalanche bastards.. What a way to be shot at."

The redhead grunted, looking annoyed. To Demyx's dismay, Roxas smirked and gave him a shove at shoulder, which made him cringe.

"Ouch, Safer!"

"Well, stupid pal, I think it was purely your mistake of taking your work easy. Why did you play with that thing, anyway? No wonder you lost your way and got a shot from them. Just think you are damn lucky that you are not dead yet, you were shot by one of the best gunner in the Turk history."

"...Damn you, Safer.. But you are right, well.. Vincent Valentine _was_ one of the best Turks.. Really, wonder what made him betray us.. And thanks to whatever was with the bullet, I can't use magic to heal it, Shit. Hey, Safer? When you meet your brothers, ask them about this, will'ya?"

"My pleasure. I am a guest for the Turks, after all. We have an agreement between us."

Roxas shrugged again, looking casual. Smiling, Roxas winked at Demyx and left the bar. However, before Damyx could follow Roxas, Reno called Demyx from behind.

"Yo, you're Demyx, right? Seen you with Safer in Twilight University before, yo."

"..You were stalking?"

"Nah, just a normal safety measure for our co-worker. I am warning you now, though. Watch your back when you are with Safer, he is a scary guy. He knows his way around, and he isn't working with us for nothing. From our records, he was supposed to be recruited as one of the most promising Turk materials- But no, that request for allowance to recruit him was rejected by higher-ups, directly by the president. He was one of the unofficial employees of Shinra.. He was, and now he isn't. I don't know how he managed that. Either higher-ups are lying, even to me, one of the executives in the Turks, or Roxas Safer is someone who is dangerous enough for Shinra to decide that it is unwise to make him do something against his will."

"..."

Demyx didn't reply and just left the bar.

**XIV . ii**

Outside Nineth Prison, Roxas was waiting him with a motorcycle which now become familiar to him. However, there was something else.. Roxas was arguing with someone over his phone, clearly irritated.

"Damn it, cut it out! Stop joking and tell me what exactly happened! Why can't I go there and see? Just because I am not really one of you doesn't mean that I am not a member of Jenova! Official or un-official, you can't possibly do this to me! ...Studies? Screw it, brother- Let me talk to Kadaj, _now. _As long as you are _my brother_, that makes him _my brother_ as well, so let me talk."

It sounded wierd, how Roxas snarled. It sounded vicious.. But somehow at the same time, it sounded so harmless. From how Roxas relaxed, he must have got what he want. With much softer voice, Roxas cooed.

"...Okay, Kadaj, I see.. No, just rest for now, nothing to worry. I was just a bit angry with Seph. Yeah.. Hm? No, no, nothing's wrong with me, I'll be there in 4 hours."

[...NO! Don't do that again!] Demyx winced as he heard a hysterical shout, desperate. He could swear that the voice was heard from Roxas's phone, but Roxas just hummed it off.

"What? I couldn't hear what you said well, brother. Good Shiva, look at the time! I should be starting right now- See you there!"

Click. Roxas just closed his phone. It made Demyx feel uncomfortable.. Whoever Kadaj was, he screamed at Roxas to not to do it, right? But Roxas waved at Demyx, telling him to sit behind him. Demyx didn't like the position much, but still.. Demyx just took the place, thinking that he shouldn't waste any more time... Really, he didn't know what to expect at the time.

**XIV . iii**

...It was _terrifying._ How on earth-... Demyx paled just to think about the ride Roxas gave him. Sure, it was fast, but Demyx never imagined that Roxas's _shortcut_ would be a direct route throughout a _monster appearing zone _at full speed. More than once, Demyx had to keep his urge to use his Arpeggio, but Roxas was quick enough to overrun them.. Except on one occuation when Roxas actually did a _body-slam at full speed_ by his motorcycle. That motorcycle, _Huginn, was a monster_. He would never forget how it bashed a werewolf's head.. And making it-.. Demyx shuddered at the memory.

Anyway, Roxas dropped him off at his old home, promising that he would return to pick him up the day after tomorrow, 0900. Then he headed towards deep into the slums. From how everyone backed off at sight of Roxas, it was clear that everyone knew who he was. Sighing once, Demyx easily saw one of his old friends at his high school. His friend, looking somewhat stunned, was staring at him. _Funny, _Demyx thought, _Shelke isn't a type to be in shock easily._ But soon, she rushed towards Demyx and almost screamed at him.

"Demyx! How do you know _Huginn_! _Of Jenova_! _Jenova_ is not safe and-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Easy, Shelke! I am not doing anythinng! What the heck is _Jenova_? He is just one of my juniors in Twilight University! And Huginn, that's his motorcycle's name, right? What's wrong?"

"Your _junior_!"

Shelke gasped. _Alright, something is wrong._ Demyx just thought, sighing. What kind of life did Roxas have and everyone was shocked to see him? But as Shelke took a few moments to swallow the information, she shook her head and murmured.

"That explains recent incidents.. With Huginn gone, Muninn and others are not strong enough to stop Odin.. Huginn always acted as the collar."

"...What are you talking about, Shelke?"

"..Huh? Ah, you don't know.. Because you left three years ago before it started. You remember the Organisation XIII was gone three years ago, right?"

"...Yeah, it was a big deal."

"Well, after they were gone, Jenova, an organisation consists of five members started to rise. You know, at the Northest of the slums, there is a house no one dared to go? Even Organisation XIII didn't do anything there. Jenova's members were living there."

Demyx stared at Shelke. Okay, now he knew something was wrong for sure. That place was a place Xemnas himself requested all Organisation XIII members to stay away unless they wanted to be ripped apart into pieces. Now, if that was Jenova's base, that meant-

His thoughts were cut off by Shelke who continued her words.

"After the Organisation was gone, they quickly took the Organisation's place. On contrary, they didn't do anything like Organisation XIII. It almost feels like.. They are just taking care of things while real owner is gone.. That also explains how strong they are and how they remained silent for years. But we don't know who they are. Odin, the leader of their group, always has a helmet on his face, or at least a hat. Same goes with Huginn, his left-hand-man, who just gave you a ride...

Other three though, they show their face and call each other by names. Muninn, Odin's right-hand-man, is Kadaj, and other two members are Yazoo and Loz. They all call each other brothers.. Those three call each other names, but they always call Odin elder brother. They don't call Huginn by name at all, they just call him brother, too, though from some incidents it was told that Huginn is the youngest.. And Huginn calls them all by names, even Odin. He sometimes calls Odin 'elder brother', but generally just call him Odin."

"..Okay..?"

Now that was odd.. Demyx knew someone who Roxas just treated same way. But that meant.. Demyx shook his head and questioned to confirm his guess.

"...Does Odin happen to have very long silver hair?"

"How do _you_ know? Do you know who Odin is! All of them besides Huginn has silver hair, but no one has hair as long as Odin's!"

"...That makes Odin my senior who graduated our university two years ago, alright.. Who happened to be Axel's partner in one of the lectures. ...That's crazy. He majored in international laws for god's sake, and Huginn... as well, is majoring in the same thing now.. And they are.. ...Well."

What kind of thing could he say? Odin was Sephiroth. That explained a lot.. Somehow. And now, Sephiroth was a member of Team SeeD for god's sake, and what? This Jenova thing had a very high possibility of having a connection with Organisation XIII. That made him worry about Roxas. He looked completely oblivious about it, but still.. There was no way that Xemnas told them about other members if they were really somehow related, so it would be good. That also explained how Xemnas was well-informed about the police activities.. As far as he knew, Roxas's parents were very famous prosecutors in their past before they retired. Ventus, and Aqua.. Once, Zexion and Axel was talking about them, that their 'complete being' met Ventus before..

..Shaking his head, Demyx asked Shelke.

"..That's not important now.. Hey, Shelke.. Where are my other friends? I missed them a lot- really!"

"And everyone missed your music, silly. They are all at usual place!"

Demyx followed her quickly, smiling widely. This was one of the things he missed, playing music and enjoying his leasure time with his friends.

**XIV . iv**

Where Nothing Gathers.. It was just as clean as he remembered, giving him eerie feelings. He remembered that this place was literally blasted and burnt when the police force ambushed.. Now who the hell cleaned and fixed this place so perfectly? Holding his Arpeggio and playing it for some soft tune to calm him down while waiting, Demyx sat on his chair carelessly. However, he nearly dropped his Sitar when he heard a quiet applaus after he finished playing one. Soon, he saw No. XIII standing at the centre of the room, Vexen standing besides him. As No. XIII motioned him, Vexen took a step forward and spoke.

"...He seems to like your music, though I can't find a reason to.. ..Well, and he says he doesn't want to speak to you directly yet, because he is still unsure of the outcome of this meeting."

"...Hmm? ..Well, then I won't go down. Tell me.. No. XIII. Why are you suspicious of Zexion, Axel and Marluxia?"

It was strange, Demyx noted. No. XIII was calmly murmuring to Vexen, who listened quietly, willingly, and looked up to him. Showing slight hint of distraction, Vexen forwarded No. XIII's words.

"He says... No. I always knew about No. XI's betrayal.. Only thing is he haven't told anyone, though No. VII might have guessed it by himself. No. VI and No. VIII are too clever or perceptive to neglect No. XI's betrayal completely, he says.. ..And he wishes you to refer them by their numbers, because it is a formal meeting, even if it doesn't feel like one at all.. Argh!"

Demyx flinched. No. XIII just smacked Vexen with a sword-like looking weapon which appeared out of no where.. Well, appearing out of no where was not surprising, but smacking Vexen with it's dull part? Whimpering, Vexen looked at No. XIII, but soon looked down and forwared No. XIII's words again.

"He wants me to forward his words directly.. Okay.. '_Leader always knew about it, that the Graceful Assassin was the one to betray. He expected him to do something, but never imagined that he would go as far as destroying the organisation itself. As for No. VI and VIII, I suspect that at least one of them were directly involved, and another one just keeping his mouth shut, not betraying both the organisation and his friends, which I still regard as a betrayal._'... And now he adds.. '_Now it's your turn to answer. No. IX, while I observed you, I recognised some evidences that you were willing to return to your old post. After all, unlike them- you have a complete understanding that you do not have a heart and therefore have no emotion. You are not a fool who is swayed by your own faked emotions, and so I shall appreciate your co-operation if you are willing. I found no evidence against you, and so I won't go against you even if you do not help in this._'... ...What? What do you mean by that?"

Demyx jumped slightly as Vexen almost shrieked at No. XIII in the middle of forwarding process. However, No. XIII just shoved him away and looked up at Demyx, revealing a very wicked looking smirk on his lower face. _Scary enough_, Demyx thought. He found No. XIII very intimidating and actually _terrifying_ for some reason he could not understand. After a short pause, Demyx actually fall off from his chair when No. XIII directly spoke to him.

"I see No. IV is no use, he can't do something as simple as forwarding my words directly.. It seems I should have taken Luxord out instead of him." Vexen whimpered quietly at this, which No. XIII ignored completely. "Alright, let's go informal. I see no use of being formal now. Good evening, Dem. Quite an eerie place to meet again, ne?"

"Ro.. Roxas! _You-_"

Demyx was lingering at the edge of his chair, only by his left hand. Shrugging, Roxas did something and lowered his chair, letting him on his feet again. Panting, Demyx stared at Roxas who removed his hood and smirked.

"Why, surprised to see me like this? I guess you did.. But I was planning to tell you eventually, really. I didn't expect a _scientist_ to be _this brainless-_"

"No. XIII...!" Vexen whimpered again, but Roxas just gave him a cold glare too similar to that of Xemnas's and silenced him.

"-and I needed someone else with a _brain_ to help me out. Sure, I maybe a good Nobody and kill one or two of you off, but fighting against one of the bests.. Well, all Nobodies are strong, but Axel and Marluxia are stronger than others. Leader, of course, is the strongest, and from what I know, Axel and Marluxia are next. Then comes Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Zexion, you, Luxord- all of you in similar levels.. However, Vexen is the weakest in battles. Leader told me that I could take out Axel or Marluxia one on one. It's just that I am not sure if I can stand against two of them at once. I needed someone to stop one of them, preferably Axel because Marluxia will be my priority, while I take care of Marluxia, and Zexion, if he was involved. Of course, if Axel wasn't involved, then Zexion would be stopped by Vexen, and via versa, leaving Marluxia alone, which would be more desirable."

Demyx only stared at Roxas, speechless. Whole this time, Roxas's eyes were blank, deprived from any emotion. His voice almost sound mechanical, though the contents were quite emotional. That.. That was something Demyx wanted to see, no matter how ironic it sounded. Immediately stop faking anything, Demyx answered in cold voice.

"I shall follow your orders and cooperate with your work until our leader returns, No. XIII. Does your brother know anything about this?"

"Sephiroth, the leader of Jenova, has an old agreement with us, which states that as long as we help him clearing out Avalanche without killing his ex-fiance, he would help us in return. Xemnas, our leader, being my professor in psychology as well as his. we all three were aware of others. On the other hand, Sora or any others have no idea who I am. It was only members of Jenova and our leader. Five days ago I took Vexen out of the prison and Vexen heard my voice. Yesterday, when Vexen met you, it was the first time Vexen actually saw my face. Leader of the Turks and his partner, meaning Veld and Tseng, are aware of my identity, but it happened only a month ago. Other Turks think that I was belonged to another secret department of Shinra. No one else. Not even Xigbar or Xaldin."

Somehow, Demyx found it very pleasing. Well, he wasn't exactly happy, but he somehow felt more 'complete', knowing that this No. XIII acknowleged his usefulness and had chosen him to entrust this information. It was clear that he didn't give a damn about No. IV, though he couldn't place somethings. Like, how Vexen seemed more scared of No. XIII than Xemnas, or why he was completely submissive somehow.. Vexen was quite arrogant _mad scientist_, and was obviously required some sense in his system.. Which he usually lacked. However, now, Vexen seemed to know where to stay quiet...

As Demyx pondered, Roxas just turned to Vexen and spoke in a surprisingly soft voice.

"...Well, Vexen? You can go back there by yourself, right?"

"Yes, I can.."

"Good, then. Go and wait for my call. You will have free time until I call you again. Feel free to contact me if you need anything."

Quietly, Vexen nodded and left, leaving Demyx and No. XIII. After a short pause, No. XIII kept his hood over his head and half his face again and murmured.

"...Hope you don't tell anyone about who I am. We already have a deal, for telling no one about anything related to this trip.."

"...No. XIII. I need to ask you something.. Are you aware of the fact that No. VIII has a crush on you?"

"Which is nothing but a facade? Yes. But I have to tell you that I am already taken by Sephiroth."

"...Isn't he your brother? Well, we are Nobodies, but..."

No. XIII chuckled. He looked truely amused, looking like a human... Like a normal human. Demyx stared at him. He seemed to have a perfect control over himself.. Smiling, he, Roxas, answered.

"Sephiroth was an adopted orphan. Biologically, there is no connection between him and me. And anyway.. I don't know how, but I do not have any memories of my past, before I came to an existence. I do not know who I was before I became a Nobody. But I was called Sora's twin, which is strange.. My parents must be knowing that I am not Sora's twin.. Unless Sora's real twin died and I took his place. I came to an existence when Sora was three, which is awfully young.. And I grow. I am not stuck in this form as you all are.. I grow up, I age. But I am still a Nobody.. I am a strange one.

Anyway.. So we all know that we are not blood-related, and we are not sleeping with each other or anything like that. Sephiroth has his fiance, you see.. I am just taking his place for a while. He misses his fiance, so I am letting him play with me as much as he wants. Well, I do not have such wants, but I am fine with it. After all, I am just a very healthy teen, and at this age they tend to have some fun."

"...Facade again, hm?"

"It has its own merits. Sephiroth is softer on me, and he doesn't really go wild on me. Being looking so similar to his love.. It has it's own advantages, like letting me able to catch him off guard. Definitely fun.. Imagine cold and aloof Sephiroth Safer caught off guard and jumping up, or scream with shock."

"..."

What kind of person was he before he became a Nobody? Demyx wondered, though Roxas made it clear that he had no idea who he was before he became a Nobody. Still.. He was a very complex being.. Ruffling his hair, Demyx whispered to the younger one's ear.

"Well, then, shall we go to your chocobo farm tomorrow, Roxie? To prove we were actually there, that is."

"That would be fun, really. Where do you stay? You know, I already met Kadaj and Seph, and I don't want to stay with them tonight- Seph is quite sexually frustrated, because I am not letting him do anything more than touching.."

"..You don't?"

"Definitely not. From what I've learnt, he is violent, and I do not need pain."

Roxas shrugged, smiling. It reminded Demyx of Sora, Roxas's twin. How close those smiles were.. However, he soon shook his head and chuckled off.

"..Ah, well, well.. Alright. Chocobo! I wanna see yours, Rox!"

"...Pleasure, Demyx. See you today morning, at 7, where I dropped you yesterday. Right?"

"Yep! See you tomorrow, then!"


	16. Chapter 15 Calmness

Author's note :

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 15. Calmness]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**XV . i**

To say that Axel was frustrated, would be an understatement.

Now, Axel wanted nothing more than following Demyx and find out what-the-hell that lazy-and-naive-musician was thinking, returning to Hollow Bastion just to see a cute black chocobo. Grimacing, he shook his head and glanced at Sora and Riku at Cafeteria. Would they know where the chocobo farm was? Crossing his arms, Axel could see Zexion wearing thoughtful expression on his face. Of course, Zexion was more anxious than him now. After all, he was still _hoping_ to be together, while Zexion and Demyx were _officially_ together. It was _definetely good thing_ that Marluxia was on a special internship for three days and left this morning, or else he wouldn't have let this kind of thing slip. He was lucky that Axel and Zexion didn't want Mary to know about this.

Axel shook his head, distressed. He really wished that Demyx wouldn't slip anything important. Well, he hoped, at least. It was at that particular time Zexion pulled him up and almost dragged him towards the table where Sora and Riku was sitting. And before they react to the sudden advance, Zexion asked to Sora in a very quiet voice.. _But it doesn't work anyway_, Axel thought wryly, _Everyone in this god damn university knows that we hate Riku, and via versa._ The moment they approached Riku and Sora, entire Cafeteria went quiet.

"You are Sora, right? Roxas's twin brother. Well, sorry to disturb you, but.. Do you know where's the chocobo farm near Hollow Bastion?"

"...Huh? Chocobo farm? Well, there are quite a few of them near the city, but.. Why?"

Axel's eyes widened with realisation. _Wait.. Sora doesn't know?_ On the contrary, Zexion actually flinched, looking somewhat crestfallen. It was obvious that Sora didn't know anything about the _black chocobo_ Roxas almost sang about. How could that be? After all, they were twins! But Sora's confused face made situation too clear for them- Sora knew nothing about Roxas's pet.

However, Axel and Zexion snapped out of their shock when Riku crossed his arms and questioned them with narrowed eyes.

"Are you asking him where Roxas is now? I thought he was with one of you."

"...Riku? You know where Roxas went? He just called us up, telling us that he would go somewhere- you know where he is?"

Riku narrowed his eyes further, looking at Zexion and Axel suspiciously. However, he shook his head and spoke to Sora.

"I kinda guessed. You know, he did disappear a lot in the past, too- I followed him once. And believe me, it wasn't pleasant experience.. That damned black chocobo is vicious! I never knew that there could be that vicious one! I mean.. I didn't tell you because of that chocobo, honestly.."

_Vicious?_ Axel and Zexion shared another glance. It was.. Confusing. However, as Sora looked at Riku with disbelief, Riku huffed and spoke up, clearly showing that he didn't want to talk in presence of _them_, but was telling it now because _Sora_ wanted to know _now_.

"Well, we both know that Roxas loves doing many things, right? For one, he loves drawing, so he went to lessons- then he learnt how to play violin, and all other stuff.. Well, how should I say...? Okay.. A few years ago, I saw him taking a bus, away from Hollow Bastion. I thought it was strange, but at the time disregarded it and just thought that it was someone looking similar. But then, I saw him taking bus to same place a couple of times more- than I got worried, because- Well, because of who he is. You know both your parents' weren't exactly enemy-less, being prosecutors.."

"..I got that. So you followed him?"

"Yes."

Another thing to share a look. Zexion and Axel actually winced together, being reminded of Ventus Safer, one of the legendary prosecutors their _complete being_ met before they became Nobodies. Now, to think of it, Roxas was almost an exact replica of him. After sighing once, Riku continued, looking disturbed.

"Well, it took almost an hour.. And Roxas went to some very big chocobo farm, where normally.. You know, _racing chocobo farm_? Where they keep best of the bests? He went there, and I got more worried... Chocobo Races are often related to some gangs, you know.. So I went in after him and asked the owner why Roxas was there, telling him that his parents would be worried. And.. Well.. The owner told me that years ago, when Roxas was around 8 or something, he found a chocobo egg. I don't know how, but according to what Roxas had told to the owner, the parents of the egg must had been killed or captured, so the nest was abandoned. So Roxas actually asked the owner if he would keep the egg in his farm..

You know Black Chocobo is quite rare, right? And they are better than almost all chocobos except the legendary Gold Chocobo.. Well.. It was an egg at the time, and the owner liked what Roxas did- Roxas didn't just took the egg from the nest, you see.. He was worried because of the state of the nest, went to chocobo farm and asked about it, then when he was sure that the egg was abandoned, he took the egg to somewhere safer. So the owner thought Roxas should be the owner of the egg, and gave him a place in his farm for free. And since then, Roxas was visiting that chocobo farm regularly, taking care of that black chocobo. Appearantly that chocobo is the fastest in the farm now. Anyway.. I wanted to scream at Roxas, you know.. Doing something like that for _years_, disappearing and nevermind that particular industry is related to so many gangs and all! So I asked the owner and went to the free stable given to Roxas's black chocobo, and-... And, when I entered.. The bird actually threw a wooden stick to me, and, well.. I was unconscious for an hour or two, thanks to that bird."

Sora gaped at Riku at the statement. And for Axel and Zexion, it was quite enlightening fact. It seems those two juniors weren't aware of it (Well, it wasn't well-known-fact after all), but chocobos were quite sensitive to others' emotions. If that chocobo attacked him, that meant Roxas didn't like him- enough to wish to attack him. That was a difference between humans and chocobos- humans would restrain or hide their thoughts, but chocobos would react directly. Riku's presence must have made Roxas really annoyed, angry, or anything negetive enough to make Roxas wish that he wasn't there.

It might have been due to a shock or something, but Axel and Zexion both rejected the idea. Black chocobo would be too smart to act like that. While Sora was still in shock, Axel stepped front and asked.

"How is that _you_ know where Roxas went while _he_ is Roxas's twin brother? No offence, but it's quite strange."

"Obviously, he is too secretive for his own goods, and some of them, well.. He said he will tell his family by himself when he wants to tell, but appearantly, he didn't tell yet. And as far as I know, Roxas doesn't tell anyone about his secrets. If someone finds out, he doesn't mind, but he never tells anyone beforehand. Very annoying, if you ask me. You have to ask very specific questions to get an answer from him, too- he hides his secrets very easily, and- though he doesn't lie in general, he has a habbit of speaking in riddles or purposely missing some pieces of information. Like.. Sora? You remember how Roxas answered to our last music teacher when we were in school?"

"...When she asked what kind of musical instruments he plays, he answered that he can play strings, then when she asked specific one, he answered guitar. But everyone knew he was one of the best in violin.."

"And you and I know that he loves playing flute the most. He didn't lie because she didn't ask him to tell all instruments, but honestly.. He really played with her that day. Well, anyway, is this enough to answer your question, _Axel_?"

Axel scrowled at Riku's words. He was not polite at all! However, before Axel tried to do something, Zexion grapped his arm and spoke in a curt voice.

"Well, Riku, if I may? Roxas went that particular chocobo farm with Demyx, without giving us any warning. Well, to be more proper- it sounded like, Demyx, being Demyx, was over-excited when Roxas finally agreed to show his black chocobo- well, we asked after spotting the picture in his phone- and kinda dragged Roxas to that particular chocobo farm. I'm sure that even _you, _despite of our conflicts, are aware of just how much hyperactive Demyx can be. We are worried. Can you check on them? Demyx must have forgotten to charge his phone again, and Roxas's phone is just the same, I think."

"..No, I doubt that's the case. If Roxas is not answering, that means he is with Sephiroth. He always keeps his phone off there, because Sephiroth is working in general, though I don't know what now. I thought it was because he was a prosecutor- well- It seemed he wasn't for a year, but he is now, right? I won't be surprised even if Roxas is with him now- After all, he went to Hollow Bastion. Well, he would call you guys when he is done with whatever he was do-..ing.. Huh.. Speaking of devil."

*brrrrr... brrrrr...*

Axel winced. Yes, speaking of devil. Noting the sheer number of eyes fixed on him, Axel sighed and took his phone out. Yes, it was from Roxas. After a slight nod to Zexion, Axel received the call. What the hell Demyx was thinking anyway, meeting a prosecutor- and of all of them, _Sephiroth_! Hence, instead of taking the phone close to his face, Axel only increased the volume and left it on the table- where Sora and Riku was sitting.

"Hello? Roxas? What happened to your phone?"

[I've seen the number of your calls, Axel. Sorry if I made you worry. I keep my phone off while I'm riding my bike- it's too noisy to make a call anyway- and it can cause an accident, too, you know.. Um, I am at the chocobo farm now, and Demyx is quite busy-] There were sudden noises and gasp (evidently Roxas's), followed by Demyx's enthusiastic shout. [Awww! Roxas! He is so cute! And did you really raise him all by yourself? That really must have costed a fortune! Too bad he is not letting anyone else to ride him!] Laughter. Demyx must be enjoying himself. With a loud 'wark', they all could hear Roxas's shout. [Demyx! You gave me a stroke! And anyway, that's obvious.. I mean, I raised him all by myself.. He doesn't trust humans much, even worse than wild ones. At least, wild chocobos are generally skittish.. Not attacking straight. I mean, if I am not with him, he doesn't let anyone else get close. So.. In case of him, he is listed on the racing chocobo list, but he rarely race. I gave permission to let him participate in races, you know? But because he almost loaths all humans.. I had to put up a warning, that only a rider who he let's ride him can participate races with him. He is quite notorious, actually.. Around twenty people broke their legs and one almost died when that bastard tried to kick him. Of all things to do, just because he won't let them ride him!]

...It seemed the black chocobo did have quite a history. Riku actually went white as he heard what Roxas was saying. Shaking his head, Axel listened to Roxas closely.

[And they call themselves professional, whipping, kicking and starving chocobos just because they won't let them ride! Well, I certainly won't let them treat _my_ chocobo like _that_-] There was a _wark, _sounding as if that chocobo was actually agreeing to Roxas. [And I made them pay _dearly,_ too. How _dare_ they treat my little friend like that.. ...Anyway, because no one can ride him, I am riding him every year at the Grand Final Races.]

[Well, I certainly am surprised that this cute guy is actually 5-years-long-champion of the world's best and biggest racing competition! And he is sooo- smart! Oh, looook... He actually looks happy to get compliments...]

Another loud _wark_, and a lot of muffled _giggles _which is definetely from Demyx. However, now Axel, Zexion, Riku, and even Sora stared at the phone with disbelief. Of course, they all knew about the race Demyx talked about! And they all knew about _the black chocobo champion-_ How could they not? It was always hot topic among the race fans, that the both rider and the chocobo's identity was unknown. In the announcement and official records, it was only said _the Rider_ and _the Black Chocobo_. No name, address, contacts, nothing. But here they were, listening to conversation over the phone, about the particular champion whose fans were all over the world.

They all snapped out of the daze as Roxas answered in a happy voice.

[Yep! He understands! Don't you, dear _Letalis?_] Wark. [Hm, you know- do you want a snack? Yes or no?] Wark, wark. [Not hungry, huh? Alright, then. It's good to know that you like Demyx- well, he is hard to resist, after all.. And you are such a charming one.. I should have expected it, I guess.. You like being praised.] Qwark! [Oh, shush, I know I rarely praise you, and you don't like it. Still, you know when I am glad or proud of you- I just don't speak it loud.] Kweeek! Thump! Wark, wark, wark! And Demyx's loud laughter. [Aw! Lemmeoff, Leass..! (Let me go, Letalis!)]

[Hahahaha.. Roxas..! It seems he is so happy! You really didn't praise him much, do you?]

Muffled voice, followed by happy warks. [Nuu... I gsss..(No, I guess..)] Continuous warks. It took solid ten minutes for Demyx to notice the phone, which, all listeners could guess that it had fallen when Roxas was raided by overly joyous black chocobo.

[..Huh? Hey, Roxas.. Were you on the phone?]

[...Nmmm.. Ummmmm! (...Oh... I was! Letalis, get off me!)]

[..Well, it's still on, and.. ..Axel? Are you still listening?]

"...As a matter of fact, yes, and Demyx.. You dare just go away like that again! Got it memorised! You dare!"

[...Oops. But really, I couldn't resist it when Roxas sliped about the message asking for his presence here!]

"...What..?"

Axel couldn't help but ask back while looking at equally surprised Zexion. So it wasn't Demyx who dragged Roxas there? After a few muffled voice of Roxas and a bit of noises, they could hear Roxas's panting voice, explaining.

[Oh.. Well, sorry about that, Letalis was quite ecstatic and started to act like a mother chocobo with an egg.. Anyway, I got a text from the owner of this farm regarding Letalis, that's why I had to come here. I got it while I was with Demyx, and so I started to ponder about the means to get here as soon as possible. That's how Demyx got to know about it and wanted to come with me. You see, Letalis hates humans- especially professional riders. So, it really takes a hell lot of work for any of them to ride him, and even then a single mistake will break that thin ice like relationship. That's the problem.. One stupid rider thought he got close enough with Letalis to force Letalis to carry him by a bit of.. Punishment. This farm's owner was outside, taking care of other chocobos- so this _idiot _tried to whip Letalis.. Of course, Letalis were beyond angry, caught him, flew, and dropped him from, what, around 50 metres? He didn't die, but honestly.. ..Well, so I had to calm Letalis because he was furious about another betrayal done by another human, and after that, I went to Sephiroth to do some legal work to take care of the incident. Don't worry- it's all taken care of, and it's not the first time it happened after all..

Alright, enough of the reasons why I am here. How are you, Axel? Frankly speaking, when I came here- I wasn't thinking straight. Last time, it took me two days to get here without making anyone else get suspicious, and Letalis... He refused to eat anything from anyone, attacked anything getting near him, as well as being very vicious.. If I didn't get here at the time, Letalis would have killed another arrogant trainer who heard about this problem and came here without any permission. It happens so many times, again and again.. Trainers, riders, and whatever they are. I don't know why this kind of things are keep on happening to me, and Letalis. Why can't they catch the pun intended, I'd never be able to guess, Axel.]

"...Pun?"

Axel asked back carefully as Roxas muttered in a very tired voice. Axel could see a realisation down to Zexion's face, but he couldn't understand what Roxas meant by- what was that? And when Demyx spoke in a quiet voice over the phone, the deadly silence covered the area.

[...Axel? Letalis means, well, you see- it means 'deadly' or 'fatal' in Latin. And.. I think the name fits. I mean.. You see, Letalis really hates everyone except Roxas. The moment he saw me entering with Roxas, I had to duck.. To dodge a flying spade. He is affectionate, but also very closed. It took Roxas's constant presence for two days for him to let me stay as close as.. Same room. But I think that's obvious for Letalis.. People harmed him a lot. Um, and we will be back by tomorrow, after Roxas finishes legal procedures.]

**XV . ii**

To say that Marluxia was beyond furious, was an understatement.

How the hell did it happen? When he heard the news from his old source at the Midgar, he actually cut off one of his favourite pot's flower bud into half by mistake. He never thought it was possible, with sheer number of the Soldiers guarding the cells and other all security measurements.. He wasn't even sure that he could get _in_ safely, but to get _out?_ That was simply outrageous, Vexen never possessed that much power! _Well, except his insane inventions, but still.._ Marluxia steeled his eyes, examining all information he collected for the past month. There was nothing, simply nothing at all. No sign of sudden activities or nervousness found from Vexen, except his usual half-crazed over-theorising and over-analysing self-talking habbit.

It was frustrating, to find nothing and nothing at all after hours of research. Everything in the information indicated that Vexen had never left the cell at all, and yet his uniform and belongings mysteriously vanished with him, as if someone called Vexen had never existed. But even if a Nobody dies (if you can call it that way, or simply return to the non-existence),

Growling viciously, Marluxia threw the useless, worthless reports. They had nothing! Viciously holding his scythe and slicing them to blow some steam off, Marluxia screeched.

"This can't be happening- How can this be! Vexen, that imbecile had outsmarted me! Never! I had been doing everything in my power to keep those three within the prison, and he just vanished!"

There was no anger in his voice, only frustration and disbelief. His confidence and pride had been damaged, and yet he had no mean to fix them. It was fucking annoying, but how can he fix this? Marluxia snarled and glared at the now unrecognisable torned pile of papers, and silently cursed under the breath.

"Oh, well- if this doesn't work, then I will take another way! Vexen.. It is your mistake to leave that place! This is time to hunt you down and find out exactly how you left that place!"

**XV . iii**

Sephiroth sneered, looking down at the documents. They had nothing about No. XIII, and they really hadn't got a clue. The moment the Team SeeD members asked questions and sought the answers, all the shady organisations refused to respond. Well, one of them did show a bit of interest, but he was found murdered brutally only after an hour or so. It was impossible to know whether it was a coincidence or not, but it definetely made all prosecutors be more subtle in their search. Of course, Sephiroth knew that it was actually the Turks who did it in behalf of the Organisation XIII, but he had no reason to tell _that, _did he?

After checking out all the misleading clues and pointing out only a few real clues which are left out purposely in order to make those misleading clues sound real, Sephiroth moved the files away and took another file out. It was the file he got from Roxas- that crazy black chocobo of his caused another trouble. But Sephiroth didn't blame Roxas much- for Roxas's chocobo had valid reasons to hate humans. After being toyed with Hozo's experiments, what wouldn't? At least it got someone to rescue him, namely, Roxas, who just set free some of Hozo's specimens while helping him in behalf of Organisation XIII.

Quickly organising his thoughts and thinking of possible arguements, Sephiroth took the file and left to the court. Faster, the better. After this case is over, he will have to start interrogations again.. Which, mind you, were solely for fun. Those higher-ups knew that Sephiroth was the leader of Jenova, and as soon as they saw him in the interrogation room as none other than a _prosecutor, _they all glupped for their stupidy of accepting the offer from the Teem SeeD and shut their mouth. Always good. Sneering at those who were oblivious, Sephiroth sighed and started to drive his car.

This was just the calmness before the storm.. Sephiroth knew. No matter what was going on now, it will not reach Twilight Town.. At least, not yet. They will be oblivious to the new legal practices and laws for a good week, even Marluxia will. Sephiroth only cackled in delight, waiting for the time to come.


	17. Chapter 16 Falling Down

Author's note : Yep, lack of reviews. Even I am getting a bit frustrated.. But still.. I am in University now and am quite busy, though I will continue to attempt to upload.

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 16. Falling Down]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**XVI . i**

Marluxia stared at the report he got a moment ago. He bought it from an executive of Shinra, and it was unbelievable.. ..Well, he thought that guy was an idiot, the one who exchanged this information for a couple of assassination requests. It was a mental! Sephiroth Safer, his senior who graduated a couple of years ago at Twilight University, and was working at Teem SeeD now, was an ex-SOLDIER. And from the record, it was clearly noted that Roxas was one of the Turk recruits. In fact, both of them had unbelievable records. Roxas, who knocked out three Turks in a battle alone as a child, and Sephiroth, who was the mysterious, faceless hero of Wutaian War.

Marluxia knew that this information was probably from one of the Turks' internal reports, from the way of presented information. ..Sentences like 'He has a damn hot body', 'This guy knows how to mix!' or something like that was definetely not found in their official reports. But what surprised Marluxia the most, was a particular history of Roxas.

"..An ex-assassin of Hollow Bastion's black streets. One of the best. Not many are aware of the fact that Roxas is the assassin himself, but he is known as the one who accepts the deals and payments as a child. He stopped working at age of twelve, reasons unknown. The furtherst illegal activities I could trace back was when he was seven, which is most likely his first kill. Surprisingly, his parents are the legendary prosecutors, Aqua and Ventus Safer, his adopted elder brother the General Sephiroth, and his twin elder brother, the best friend of the Son of Terra, Riku, Sora. Among all of them, it seems only Sephiroth is aware of his activities, but it is not surprising, for Sephiroth himself is deeply involved in such activities- not in a sense that he is a prosecutor, but as the leader of Jenova. Among the gangs, it is rumoured that Jenova is one of the clients of Roxas.

However, his official history is as clean as one can have. Perfect A+s or extra credits every year, with, perhaps a bit shy attitude, but still not without friends. His home life was quiet, and everyone in his normal life is oblivious of his dark activities.

It is noted that Roxas Safer had a long-term theraphy sessions in psychological disorder, but exactly what, is unknown to us. The analysts suspect that the theraphy sessions were just an excuse for some other activities, due to the frequency of the sessions. Not a single disorder, which was not detected at all in any observations made by us, would require 3-4 sessions a week to cure..

Further investigation requires an approval from the Turk Leader. The request overruled, case number 402-S.."

Marluxia slowly started to flap the pages of the book he was holding. The case numbers meant a reason.. And when Marluxia found the reason, he froze at the spot.

'CASE NO. 402: The request involves any information of any member/s of the allied groups of Shinra/Turks. The allied organisations are, 'Organisation XIII' and 'Jenova'. Or, it is also possible that it involves any who unofficially works for Shinra/Turks.'

'Under CASE NO. 402 - Special: The request is overruled as it involves either/both Organisation XIII's No.I/No. XIII and/or Jenova's Sephiroth. They are, the leader of Organisation XIII, the executor of the traitors in Organisation XIII, and Jenova's leader. Both Organisation XIII and Jenova are allied together as well as with Shinra- especially the Turks. If it involves one of the three, it is highly likely that it involves all four.'

Marluxia slowly traced the names. Organisation XIII. No.I and . Jenova. Sephiroth. Turks. Teem SeeD. Shinra. SOLDIERS. It was frustrating- he felt that he should know something, but he couldn't get it. However, in his minds- the spider-web-like diagram was formed, with those words and the thin thread connecting them.

**XVI . ii**

Axel couldn't believe his eyes now. Who was he looking at? Who is that, and how does Demyx know him?

Nineth Prison was the best bar in Twilight Town, but Axel and his friends avoided there because of the Turks. However, today, Axel wanted to stay alone, and decided to go to the bar.

However, the scene he witnessed was not what he expected. What he saw, was Demyx, who was supposed to be still at Hollow Bastion, and another blond with hot leathery cloth on a bike. Axel couldn't see his face because the blond was facing to the Nineth Prison, exact opposite of the direction he was standing- but he was soon close enough to hear their conversation. They weren't exactly quiet either. Axel noted that the blond was wearing a sunglass as well, which made the man very hard to recognise.

"So- Dem, ain't you going back? Ya'know, I can give yeh a ride- Not so hard."

"..Nah, no thanks. You drive like a maniac. But really.. Your chocobo is quite dangerous, Roxas. What you've shown me was shocking.. You said that you've trained him?"

"..Well, yeah.. I like riding, but I like flying more.. So I trained him in flying. He's good.. And he can fight. It's just that not many people are skilled enough to ride him. Really, Dem- I am used to ride Letalies. How can I just ride a bike like others when I am used to him? He is mind-breakingly fast and good.. While this thing is just bored."

"Still, Rox, that was one hell of the insanity, driving like that.. Huh.. Are you going back?"

A short laugh. Axel stared at the lithe shilluette of the man. Was that really Roxas? It was a bewilderment, to think that shy Roxas would wear such sexy, tight leather cloth. However, as he jumped down from his bike, Axel could clearly see Roxas's face with a smirk.

"Why will I? You know, Riku is in love- he loves Sora, and Sora is blissfully oblivious of all the affections he is showing.. Sora just thinks Riku is doing all that as a friend. My absence itself is a torture to Riku. Maybe it is because we are twins, but Sora prefers sleeping with me. He is still scared of dark.. So he can't sleep alone. When I was there, he used to cling to me.. But without me, he would be clinging to Riku. He won't be able to sleep at all."

"..You don't care if he gets a laid?"

"Huh? What, Sora? Well, what he does is his choice, and Riku isn't that bad in that sense. I know Riku tried to stop all those ideas and dated a few girls- but none of them worked. So- he ended up stuck to my twin bro. I know Riku liked him at least for 7 years.. Give him some credit. I don't know about Sora- he is too innocent- so I am still not sure if he likes anyone. But I know Riku wouldn't do anything Sora doesn't want..

Besides.. I am tired of them, really.. Ha.. I hate both of them. It's just sick enough to act around them.. I'd rather avoid them when I can. I think I'll go to an inn and sleep for tonight.. Well, Vexen said he has a laboratory here, right? I think he wouldn't mind me there. After all, I am not a bad lab partner."

Axel flinched. Vexen? How did Roxas know Vexen! And wasn't he still in the prison? However, Demyx only shook his head and answered.

"..I'd have never guessed that Sephiroth was related to Organisation XIII. Even now, it's hard to believe.. ..And to think Vexen had clones.. The one who was caught.. It was merely a clone of his.. It's tad insane, Rox. And to think his new laboratory is here in this town.. Still, it was good to see him again, though it was really an accident."

"That's half true.. I think he didn't expect you to come. But in case of me, I didn't expect to see both of you together.. I mean, I'd have never guessed that you are a Nobody. You are too cheerful for that."

"Heh.. Who would have thought. There are quite a lot of us, though not all of us are in the Organisation XIII.. You included, Rox."

"Oh? But Xemnas knew about me, you know. I had a couple of mental analysis sessions with him. Then he saw me with Sephiroth.. Good thing, actually. Sephiroth had an alliance formed with the Organisation XIII, and that's the main reason he couldn't take me in. I am a member of Jenova, after all.. And I am half sure that Namine, Terra's wife and Riku's mother, is a Nobody as well.. ..But I don't know how she became one, or what is her ability.. I know mine, though.."

Roxas chuckled, looking delighted. Even Demyx only shook his head and smirked coldly, laughing.

"Oh, well- you know, my friends will be shocked. You are a Nobody for god's sake! They are all idiots, never noticing how I miss Organisation XIII. Well, anyway- so Jenova is waiting for No. XIII?"

"Yeah, No. XIII only. With the treaty between Organisation XIII and Jenova, Jenova requires approval of either No. XIII or No. I to help them or do anything. Sephiroth is working in Teem SeeD because of that- to get their internal information as well as any clue to find them. The moment any member of the Organisation XIII is found.. Then Sephiroth will just ensure their safety, for now. When No. I or No. XIII entres back into the picture.. Then it will be our turn. Jenova is allied to Organisation for a reason.. They want their 'real mother' back. Tortured and experimented.. The members of Jenova are, save myself, all the experimented species of Hojo.. The ones who escaped. ..Well, if he had known what I am, he would have experimented on me as well.. Thanks god Sephiroth is powerful enough to get me out of their hands. They wanted me as a Turk, you know? I was one of the best recruit candidates.. Of course, that request was overruled with Sephiroth's help."

Roxas shrugged, looking very carefree. Axel did not know what to think of it anymore.. What was this? Demyx, wishing to return to Organisation XIII. Roxas, related to Organisation XIII, Xemnas. Axel never realised that Demyx did not made his own choice three years ago.. Until today. And what about Roxas? He already knew too much, though Demyx didn't know that Axel, Zexion and Marluxia were the traitors.. And if Roxas was a Nobody, then what was his power? Axel had fire. Demyx, there, had water. What was Roxas's, then? Axel had no idea.. He really had nothing. However, regardless of his turmoils, Demyx shrugged back and nodded to Roxas, who chuckled.

"Say hi to him then, Rox. You're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, I will be there. Say hello to your friends, Dem. But.." Roxas frowned, looking a bit worried. "You know, just be careful a bit.. ..Marluxia.. I don't trust him a single bit. I still remember how No. I used to say that Marluxia is trying to betray him. Honestly No. XIII must have been the only one who knew his real goal, and how to achieve it. The Kingdom Heart.. To regain the emotion was a part of it.. Really, the others had no idea how to gain access to the Kingdom Heart. No one knew why No. XIII was hidden. I only know because I am second in Jenova, really.. Xemnas always knew Marluxia would betray him at a point, but I don't think he expected Marluxia to go as far as destroying the entire organisation.. Even I thought, knowing his way of thinking, expected him to take over organisation.. Not something like that."

Demyx was quiet for a while. How much did Axel overlooked? Why didn't he remember that Demyx was actually very logical and emotionless under his mask? ..Demyx seperated him almost completely from the mask and emotionless real face. Unlike Axel and Zexion, Demyx was like that. Even Marluxia.. Their looks were deceiving.. Axel knew it, yet he didn't care much until now. It made him shudder to realise his mistake. Meanwhile, Demyx started to speak to Roxas who was still frowning.

"..I agree that Marluxia must be the traitor. But.. Even No. XIII wouldn't act without knowing No. I's situation, would he?"

"..I doubt that he will. After all, he knew where Marluxia was for at least a year, and he is still not actively doing anything. I don't know.. I kinda understand him.. ..No. I was his mentor, and even if we, the Nobodies, have no emotion.. We do feel a certain degree of attatchments. Xemnas was someone who taught him everything about himself, what a Nobody is, the methods to control his power, the reasons behind his emotionless situation.. It's no wonder that No. XIII feels quite lost without No. I. But he won't remain silent forever.. Even now, he is slowly, but steadily moving."

"...Well.. Anyway.. I hate to admit it, but I see your logic there.. And I agree that it is impossible for both Zexion and Axel to be completely clueless about Marluxia's betrayal. At least one of them would have helped him, if not both. Then there is Saix.."

"Saix wouldn't betray Xemnas. They were lovers, after all. Besides, Saix also knew about Xemnas's true goal.. So Saix is clear. From what No. XIII told me once.. I wouldn't be surprised if Saix came to the university just to keep an eye on Marluxia. Vexen said that No. XIII visited him, so.. I think No. XIII will visit Saix fairly soon as well. An obvious decision, because he wouldn't be sure about Axel and Zexion.."

"..I guess... Huh.. But..."

Roxas shook his head, looking a bit troubled. However, when Demyx started to ponder and stopped talking, Roxas spoke in a quite harsh, cold voice.

"..I don't think it is time for that, Demyx. I have work. Say fast if you want to say something."

"..Huh! Oh, sorry.. I was thinking.. Can No. XIII fight against Marluxia _and_ Axel? Those two are stronger than the most of us. And even.. Even Zexion.."

"Vexen is already helping him, and you are also there. Both of you can hold Zexion and Axel for a while. It doesn't have to be long.. No. XIII can certainly take care of Marluxia fast enough, then he can take care of the others one by one. Besides, he has enough sense to get help from Saix, who is already so near. In that case, No. V is with Saix anyway- so there will be four of you taking down Axel and Zexion.. And him against Marluxia. Only problem is.. If the fight becomes to big to hide, then Teem SeeD will interrupt, and my brother will be forced to join fight, as well as myself. With Sephiroth and Jenova, there will be AVALANCHE, then it will be like a rolling snow ball.. Shinra, SOLDIER, Turks and all.. It will be a mess. Let's just hope that it won't get too serious.. And I definetely don't want Ventus, Aqua and Terra- maybe even Namine as well- to be involved."

Demyx looked puzzled, while Axel gasped as the realisation downed to him. He thought Roxas looked familiar, but now.. He remembered how Ventus looked like when he was around Roxas's age. He remembered how Sora and Roxas didn't look same, but too similar as non-tidentical twin. And now, if Roxas was a Nobody.. Who's Nobody was Roxas? His question was answered, making him shudder in fear as Roxas's eyes shined with power.

"..Oh, yes- I definetely don't want those lying bastards to be involved- Namine's power is manipulation of memories. When I was torn away from Ventus, they had Namine to erase my memory and raised me up as their child.. Making me disregard my power, blinding me from the truth.. They will be taken cared of later.. Not now. And they are dangerous.. Keyblade Masters.. Even they do not have their Keyblades anymore, they are too dangerous..

I want my revenge, and Xemnas doesn't like their existence. Sephiroth wanted power to reclaim his mother. Turks wanted to keep such strong power under control.. Or at least have a bargain, so they can get help from us or not cause any unnecessary fightings. If it really comes down to that.. It will be troublesome. No. XIII's main missions are, unlike everyone's believe, not execution of the traitors. His main missions were to kill the heartless and collect the hearts. That's the main reason why there is no heartless ambushes in these days.. But, if the conflicts last too long.. Then No. XIII will abandon his missions and start concentrating on this. The darkness will overflow and start invading this worlds again.. It won't be so pretty.."

Roxas smirked, looking cruel than ever. However, it surprised Axel more when Roxas scrowled, walking into the bar while muttering with an annoyed voice.

"It doesn't help that I can use the keyblade, you know.. I don't know. I can use them, and I don't know how. I know for a fact that those three choose their heirs.. And yet, I can use a keyblade.. An enigma, just like how No. XIII can. Even he doesn't know how. And we, both, can use a keyblade.. Blasted thing. I won't be surprised if this has to do something with being Ventus's Nobody.. But then, whose Nobody is No. XIII?"

As Roxas went out of Axel's sight, he could see Demyx shaking his head. When Roxas was surely out of earshot, Demyx crossed his arms and muttered in a low voice.

"..Ironic. He really doesn't remember anything.. Seperate personality, huh? I never knew we were capable of doing that.. But now I think of it, any Nobody should be able to do it. He only has amazing control over his emotions and memories.. And after all, that's not even real Roxas.. That's just a fake one he created in order to keep everyone thinking that he is fine and good.. ..But really- to think he has three identities within himself.. Jenova's Huiginn, normal Roxas, and Safer who is related to some Turk business.. I wonder.. What will happen when Axel comes face to face with Roxas at the battle field? He will be so shocked.. But who am I to tell him about this? After all, I can't even tell them that I want to go back to Organisation XIII.. I can't explain to them how I know about this."

**XVI . iii**

Sora and Riku only could stare at Roxas. What was he thinking, really? He just went off, leaving a note, then he didn't even come back. And when he returned, he was acting as if nothing had happened. But what shocked Sora and what made Riku snarl the most, was the fact that Roxas didn't even bother to tell them anything. It wasn't like they haven't tried. Roxas merely raised his eye brow and ignored their questions.

It took whole day for Riku to convince Sora to follow Roxas. But Riku didn't regret it as they saw Roxas going into a toilet, only to come out with completely different cloth on him. Then Roxas just started walking to the darker side of the streets.

They followed Roxas around ten minutes, and Roxas finally stopped in front of a closed bar. Riku noted that it was one of the most popular bars in the town- Nineth Prison. Roxas knocked the locked door, ignoring the 'closed' sign hanging- and Riku and Sora heard a faint reply from the bar, followed by the door opening and a sleepy red-head coming outside.

"Who the fucking hell-.. Oh, It's you. Sorry.. *Yawn*.. Is this already time? ..Yeah, it is. Shit.. I was sleeping whole day.."

"Hard to not to notice that with that messy hair and cloth, Reno. Where's your dignity?"

"...Hey, I am on vacation, okay? Turks work when we work, we rest when we rest. I couldn't careless even if AVALANCHE storms in and demands something from this bar now. Anyway.. Come on- let me pick up something to eat, and then let's get to work. Ya' mind, Safer?"

"No, I don't. Then let's go grap something together. I haven't ate as well.. Though I didn't expect you to be sleeping. Are you planning to close tonight?"

"Yeah.. Pretty much. I won't be here tonight, ya'know- with all the works I have.. Shit.. My vacation is not like a vacation now, with all those emergency stuff.."

The red-head grimaced, looking quite tired, and went in. Within minutes, the Turk returned in his Turk uniform, looking better and more alert. Cracking his neck, the Turk held his electronic rod and winked to Roxas.

"Man.. I got tired of paper works.. Yo, Safer, what do you wanna eat?"

"..Anything has balanced nutrients?"

"Why did I even ask, yo..? ..Shit.. Sometimes you are so boring.. For a person who can cook so well, you don't care at all about taste of food."

A shrug. Roxas only tiled his head and answered. "Should I? I merely started cooking because only Sephiroth can cook, and other three are clueless. They can't cook at all.. And Sephiroth is quite busy, you know.. So I had to feed them if I didn't want them to die. Their senses are, being what they are, very sensitive. They aren't being picky- they just can't endure strong tastes. So I had to adjust. Just telling you, Sephiroth is very good as well. Unlike me, it's for himself as well.. He has to be good. Let's get what you want- I just want a quick meal."

"...Figures."

Reno muttered and shook his head, looking somewhat familiar with the situation. However, Riku and Sora wasn't. Roxas they knew were always quite picky about food. The Roxas they were witnessing now, only shrugged again and piped up.

"What are you expecting from me? I grew up so close to Sephiroth, who doesn't care much even he can feel emotions, because he was forced to be like that.. I hate the people who made him like that."

"..Yo, Safer, even I don't like them, and I am a Shinra employee. Those scientists are crazy.. You don't know just how surprised I was when I learnt that your elder brother and the other three Jenova's members are the specimens who managed to escape from those insane maniacs. It's a miracle that they have survived for all those years. I mean.. They don't threat others like humans, ya'know? They cut, then ask if it hurts. They give some strange stuff making your senses strange.. They don't feed purposely just to know how long their subjects can endure.. They threw a 4 years old child to a behemoth to just check out how strong their subject was.. I never liked them. No one in Turk does, ever-since we found out what Hojo did to Vincent Valentine, our best gunner in the history."

"..And they say I am over protective. Honestly.. That's not my story to tell.. If I wasn't one of the recruit candidates.. I would have never known. Funny Sephiroth was the one who had Vald overrule the request to recruit me when I refused to join Turk.. I owe him one, you know."

"...Perhaps. You wouldn't have been recruited anyway, ya'know- You were already working with us."

Riku and Sora flinched at the news, but did not stop following the two who started walking. Sounding quite amused, Roxas answered to Reno.

"Well, not directly. I'd have got into a real trouble when I was found out back then.. Sephiroth was quick, and thanks to that I am still unknown to most of the people. I needed that.. Or else.. You know, Ventus and Aqua are not really kind. Even Terra isn't.. Those three would have killed me if they knew what I was doing, and I am talking in literal sense. Even Namine.. She took away my memories.."

"..Yo.. I don't know much about your kind, but I really wonder about your supposed-twin's face when he learns that you are Ventus's, not his. But I do wonder sometimes.. You are not alive, are you?"

"..When you become a Nobody, you are not alive, nor dead. It's just a piece of your soul, your heart. I am.. A piece of soul, a mind, shattered and torn away from him. It happens when a heartless devours you.. When you become a heartless, if a part of you is strong enough to resist against being tainted.. Then that part is torned and becomes a Nobody. Did you know it is actually possible to reverse the heartless back to human? But then.. The torned part is not recovered. That's what I am. A piece of Ventus.. And I loath my existence from the depth of my heart, as well as hating the fact that I am _his_, of all people.."

It was a shock to Riku and Sora. Why would Roxas hate Ventus? Why would Ventus kill Roxas? But Roxas merely shook his head and continued to Reno, who was unfazed.

"..It was a nightmare when I told him Xemnas was my psychology professor. I do understand a bit, really. Xemnas is also a Nobody, and he is from the person Ventus hated so much.. I know why he doesn't like Xemnas. But still, to threaten me to stop learning that subject? ...And Sora doesn't know anything about him.. Well, he doesn't need to know. He doesn't need to know what kind of thing I am, how Sephiroth suffered, and even about Ventus and Aqua's little secrets. He should have a proper childhood, not like me, who killed at the first month of the existence because I couldn't control my powers.. Unlike Sephiroth, who was experimented from the womb of his mother.. ..Maybe you can say I am a bit protective over him."

"..Does Ventus think that all Nobodies are evil, Safer?"

"All who he met are evil. What do you expect him to think? Well, it's not like I had a choice and became a Nobody, you know. And yet he still took away my memories and made me ignorant of all stuff... What could I do? I never was normal. Normal humans can't slash through a wall with a sword. Normal humans can't manipulate an element. Normal humans can't open a portal.. It drove me mad. No one could see what I saw. No one could feel what I felt. How could I remain sane with such alienated feelings?"

Roxas chuckled darkly, looking sorrowful. The conversation stopped. However, Riku and Sora realised that it was only because they reached their destination. Roxas waited Reno to buy some fried stuff, then bought a toast. Chewing whatever they bought, they started to walk down to street, seemingly used to such interactions. However, when they entred a darker, deserted street, their conversation continued again.

"...You said you killed in the first month of the existence. So.. When?"

"Supposed to be 3, I think.. According to my fake age, anyway. And I didn't do it intentionally.. I just wanted to know what I could do with my element, then that baby sitter came in. When she saw me doing things.. I think she was scared or something.. She tried to kill me. Then when I felt hurt, when I was in pain.. I threw the shield I formed with my power."

"...Your shield? That's.. That's crazy..! That thing can slash a wall or two with ease!"

"..I didn't know at the time. It was first time I created it, too.. ..I was shocked when that small shield, which was so small at the time, went through her chest. She didn't move. The blood, and the warmth.. I think I was scared at the time. I had no idea what I've done. I think I just didn't want to die.. A reflex. ...What about you?"

"..You know, I am actually no better..? ...Around seven, I think.. I was a slum rat at the Midgar, ya'know? That's not a pretty place. Nothing special like you said, no baby sitter or anything. I was hungry, thirsty.. Kiinda crazed with needs. When I got back to my senses, I had already killed that bully who tried to take away the money I pickpocketed."

"..Makes sense. Understandable situation.. But still- seven is better than three."

Reno only smiled mildly, taking another bite of his food. Roxas already finished his long ago. But Reno's smile vanished soon as he muttered darkly.

"...You know, you hide too many stuff, Safer. Does your- Roxas's twin even know about you?"

"Hm? Why do you ask? I didn't know you care."

"I don't. But I know it's not right. ..Roxas doesn't know that he is not a human. He doesn't know that he is not Sora's twin. He is a perfectly fake personality, deceiving everyone. And you, Safer. You know the truth. You know a lot of facts. But you leave Roxas ignorant.. Why? I have been.. Wondering."

"...If you put it that way.. ..It is better for Roxas to not to know anything. Even I am not real '_Roxas Safer_'- you know that. I know some stuff.. And I don't know some stuff. But I know enough to know that I exist for my real self. Roxas is just the same.. He is the mask, hiding us. I am a mask, too.. Hiding the secrets. I used to think I was a real one, you know? I didn't know that I was a mask. But then, after a month or so.. I realised that even I have gaps in memories. Some facts which didn't perfectly fit. But.. It was okay, because I knew it was to protect us. Not a bad thing, you know.. After all, if I don't know some stuff.. Than I can't slip other stuff, right? I can't make a mistake and speak up stuff."

"You don't feel worried about what your other selves are doing, Safer? Even you kill people. You are not worried?"

Riku and Sora stared at Safer, shocked. However, Safer only laughed, then shook his head.

"Worried? Worried? Worried about what? Do you feel sad when you kill a monster? A chocobo? A dog or something? No! I am not a human, Reno! Why should I worry about killing humans, when I am not one? Why should I worry for being hated or something by humans, when I am not one? Do you seriously think they can catch me or restrain me? No, they can't! I am not one of the best Nobodies for nothing, Reno- you should know that!"

"Hey, that's rude, ya-" Reno stopped speaking in the mid-sentence, realising unfamiliar insane glint in Roxas Safer's eyes. Staring at his eyes, Reno narrowed his eyes and hissed. "Who are you..? I don't think we've ever met before.. You are not Safer."

"Oh, no, I am not, Reno. And I am not Roxas either- that's obvious, right?"

The voice was full of mirth, but Roxas's face was emotionless, deprived of any hint of emotion. With crazed glint within his eyes, Roxas smirked cynically and spoke emotionlessly.

"Let me introduce myself formally- I am Huiginn of Jenova, and the XIII.. The one Sephiroth likes so much.. Oh, of course- I am not real Roxas Safer either. He had been inactive for a very, very long time.. Oh, and he is such a child.. he is still angry over stuff which can't be changed.. Ouch!"

Roxas winced, as if someone just shouted at him. After a few blinks, he finally shook his head and muttered.

"..See? He is awake, but still not doing anything. He just shouted at me.. Even it's mental thing, it still hurts.. It hurts my head, not my ears, but still.. Same thing. ...Damn, right- yeah-.. Reno, he wants me to finish the business quickly. Where have you got those information?"

"I have it at the safe house. But.. You know Rufus.. Right?"

"..I met him before. Why?"

"...Then Hein-.. No, I don't wanna speak that idiot's name.. That crazy guy laughing Gyahahaha?"

"...I know him, too. What's the matter? That is an idiot, I know."

Roxas tilted his head, narrowing his eyes with suspiscion. Slowly, Reno shook his head in defeat and answered.

"That idiot leaked internal information of the Turks.. Rufus Shinra, son of the President, happened to see him sneaking out some files, and told us to check them out. It concerns you."

"...What kind of things? And to where?"

"It says that you were a recruit candidate. They also contains your past record, about some illegal activities.. Well, according to humans, anyway.. But.. ..We haven't located the files yet.. But we suspect.. That idiot had exchanged those information with some assassination requests.. ...Rings a bell, Roxas?"

"...THAT CRAZY IDIOT! I'll tell Genesis to kill him! To an assassin! Are you telling me Marluxia knows that I was supposed to be a Turk! Those are overruled files, right?"

"...Yo, yo- chill! Yes, those files were overruled files, so he would know that you are related to Sephiroth's business- but he wouldn't know how deep-"

"You don't even know what kinds of reports are there, do you?"

Roxas roared, looking furious. As Reno flinched and stepped back, Roxas snarled, his teeth bare.

"There are reports about the people who I have killed, there are reports what kind of business I am working in, there are reports about my 'properties' I've acquired through the Turks! You don't understand anything! Of course he will know how deeply I must be related to all those works- Or else, why would I manage funds for the Jenova! My financial statements are all there! Now I will have to deal with him plain and blunt- What's the use of alliance when you can't do anything properly! It didn't matter you all refused- I should have burnt those documents years ago!"

"Hey, pal- It's not my fault!"

"You are a Turk, Odin helps me, and you are a Wutaian! What do you expect me to say? Damn it! Just send me those information files to usual place, now I need to take care of this mess! The reports of the people I killed under the Turks' requests and Jenova's needs! Do you even know whose names are there! I am the one who killed three of the dead Shinra directors in last five years! I am the one who killed a few executives of Shinra who sold internal information away! You just don't know how deeply I was involved in things- Don't you understand just _why _Shinra couldn't threaten me! The moment I confess my work related to Shinra, Shinra will collapse! Teem SeeD will love to get everything out of my mouth! Not your fault? Ha... What an irresponsible thing to say, Turk.. ..I need to go.. I need to make this a game for Marluxia, so he won't act out rashly.. I will have to act like a fool in front of him now, just to make sure that he doesn't realise how lethal I can be.. I will have to be blunt.. Damn it. And Roxas doesn't know anything.. About time I have to force him do something like this!"

Roxas stormed away, but the moment he was out of public, he was smiling and acting like a youth who was enjoying his time. As Roxas went away, Riku and Sora heard the Turk sighing.

"..That guy is scary. He knew that I was only pretending to be ignorant.. He knew. That eyes, that knowing smirk, subtle body language.. ..Odin helps me. I will have to report to boss to prepare proper appologies and renewal terms.. And they won't be happy about this. After all.. It is our fault. We can't even blame it on the others."

**XVI . iv**

It was horrible, Roxas decided. Marluxia smiled at him, but he could never like that cold glint in his eyes. So it was then when Roxas finally decided that he would need to do anything to get close to him, or at least make Marluxia believe that he had an advantage over Roxas. But what kind of weakness would make Marluxia feel that he does have a secure position?

..Roxas knew, but he somewhat felt uneasy about the idea. Yes, it will surely make Marluxia feel superior. But then.. Unconsciously, Roxas glanced at Axel. Why was he feeling like this? He _shouldn't_ be able to feel attatched to any of them. Why? It wasn't like he was in relation with Axel.. Snarling internally at his thoughts, Roxas bit his lips, trying to look nervous. Axel, Zexion and Demyx all had some classes, and it was only Roxas and Marluxia whose classes were over for the day. Sighing, Roxas stood up and walked to the deserted area in the university campus. Marluxia followed him, most probably wanting to find something out.. Funny thing Marluxia always underestimated his opponents. Without noting his presence, Roxas quietly sighed and muttered.

"...What should I do? I shouldn't feel like this.. I can't do this. Sephiroth said.. He said I need to watch out.. Especially Marluxia. But.. I like him.. Or do I? ..I know I want to get close to him, but what is this feelings..? It.. It feels good, but.. It's not right... No.. I don't have anything against bisexual things, but I never thought I would be attracted to a male.."

Roxas didn't need to look back to see the sinister smile which would be forming on Marluxia's face. He already saw it before, as No. XIII. Marluxia knew his chance when he saw it, Roxas knew it. That was why, even Roxas let out a shocked gasp, he wasn't actually surprised when Marluxia suddenly sneaked up to him and almost banged him hard against the wall of the building. It was almost the perfect spot to do something not right- no camera, no recording devices, dark, deserted- and hardly visible from anywhere. Roxas had no chance to react when Marluxia started to kiss him viciously- and he only gasped in shock, his eyes wide. Even after Marluxia let him go, Roxas only stared up at him, his breath short and hasty.

"What-.. Ma- Marluxia..? When..? Since when.. Ah-"

"..Did you like it?"

Dark, seductive voice. Roxas shivered as Marluxia pressed his body against him. Trapped, Roxas knew he was in a very vulnerable position.. However, only reactions he showed were gasps, a strangled moan and a furious blush. Soon, Marluxia nipped his earlobe and smirked, whispering quietly with his poisonous voice.

"..You know.. It's not hard.. Just feel it.. Do what you want to do.. What you really want.."

"Ng, No.. Marluxia, I-.. ah!"

"Just feel it, Roxas.. It feels good, isn't it?"

Soft voices, enough to poison and corrupt others.. But little did he know, Roxas was also good in the art of the poisonous words. Slowly, Marluxia kissed Roxas again, feeling the younger one opening his mouth in submission.. Ironically, both of them never noticed Axel, who was bunking his last class for the day, sitting upon a high tree branch.. And no one noticed Roxas's satisfied smirk which vanished too soon while Marluxia continued to molest him.


	18. Chapter 17 Breaking Apart

Author's note : Sorry for late update.. Life's hectic.. And I am getting annoyed at myself as my writing styles changed significantly in last two years, not to mention that I see glaring plot holes and distracting plot bunnies.. ..Anyone, who owns a bunny buster? ...But.. Even if it takes years to finish, I _don't_ do hiatus or abandoning my stories.. (unless I loss all source of back-ups, but this one has been uploaded, so..)

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_) Added by a friend - Multiple Personality Disorder (or at least a variant of it)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 17. Breaking Apart]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**XVII . i**

Zexion was only visiting a book store to get a reference material for his course work when he witnessed a meeting of two individuals. It was Demyx and Vexen in a serious discussion, sitting in a cafe. The discussion didn't last long, but Vexen seemed to be a bit annoyed with everything. Also, Demyx seemed to be quite displeased as well.

Feeling somewhat uncharacteristically unwilling, Zexion went into the cafe, only to notice Roxas leaning against the wall at a corner of the cafe, watching Demyx and Vexen. As Zexion took a far away seat from them, Demyx and Vexen seemed to be in a very serious argument, and finally Roxas joined in. They looked shocked to see Roxas, but it was clear that whatever Roxas spoke made them come back to their senses.

Zexion hesitated. Should he go and join them as well? However, Zexion knew something was seriously off about Roxas. And isn't Vexen supposed to be in prison? Now, Demyx was added on this two. Finally, Zexion decided to sit on the table behind them, which was impossible for them to see due to a seperator. As he took the sit and asked for a cup of black coffee, he heard them talking from behind.

"..Always, Marluxia is the problem.. ...Vexen, what about No. I? You haven't found anything yet?"

...Demyx? Zexion froze. Demyx knew Marluxia was traitor? However, he paled when he heard Vexen's reply.

"Demyx, even No. XIII couldn't find No. I at all for last three years, though he wasn't really trying. What do you expect from me? I am a scientist."

"Yes, yes.. I know.." Demyx sighed, "It's no fun.. I am mostly on recon, but it's annoying. No. XIII.. As you know, Vexen, I did found evidences that Marluxia was the traitor. But those evidences do not prove anything about Axel or Zexion. I agree with No. XIII, they would have known. They are too sharp to not to know that. But.. What did they do? Did they support? Did they actually help anything? ..I can't find anything on that. They at least had kept their mouths shut, but even that I can't find any prove. ..Roxas, what about you?"

"..Marluxia knows Vexen is out of the prison. Turks told me one of the idiotic Shinra executive sold information about me and recent Vexen's escape to Marluxia, and he, in turn, killed a couple of that idiot's competitors. I am now supposed to keep an eye on him, because he killed too many Shinra employees. Honestly.. Even my elder brother is none other than Sephiroth, one of the strongest SOLDIER.. They are being ridiculous. I am not as strong as official members or.. Nobodies. I am a human, am I not?"

Roxas _knew_! Zexion almost dropped his cup of coffee with shock. However, Vexen's calm reply only caused him to be more alert about the situation.

"Only by the records, Roxas. You are a Nobody, we all know. I didn't know No. I actually let one of the Nobodies stay away from the Organisation XIII..."

"I am useful informant," Roxas laughed quietly, "Being a member of Turk, younger brother of Sephiroth- Information is almost granted at my position. That's what let No. I and No. XIII disregard my existence and took me as an ally. Also, it would have been.. Inconvenient.. To kill me. It would be considered an attack towards Shinra, Turk and SOLDIERs."

"..Good one," Vexen muttered thoughtfully, "And your parents are.. Ah, well, bad one. The legendary prosecutors. Damn hard to touch, aren't you?"

"Yep," Roxas laughed softly again, sounding amused, "And I am a good source of information, especially because I am willing. I hate my so-called parents who dared to imprison me and erased my memories from my before-life. They tried to make me ignorant of my powers.. Well, they failed.. ..They didn't know how deadly my power was.. ..Ventus and Terra, my dearest.. Ventus, the one who was swallowed by the darkness and created me.. ..How I loath him for erasing my memories and making me live as his son.."

Roxas's voice was bitter and dark, something Zexion never expected from the junior. However, Demyx's voice caught his attention again, leaving him with no time to think about the situation.

"But what about Sora? Roxas, he doesn't know anything, does he? ..You should give him chance."

"Chance, to betray me again? Chance, to know me and use me? ..I don't think to, Demyx. I don't trust them.. I can't trust them. I am not a human, and I do not understand what they call emotions. I fake them, without understanding. They are different from me.. They do not understand that I don't care whatever happens to them. ...They are annoying."

"..Huh, yeah.. Especially that Riku. I noticed that you glare at him while you are sure that only your proper allies are near."

"That brat doesn't know what's good for him," Roxas hissed coldly, "He had been watching me since he met me for the first time. Only reason he _tolerates_ my presence is because he is in love with Sora."

A few soft sounds from behind suggested to Zexion that the three were standing up. However, before Zexion hid, Roxas's voice was heard again.

"..It's time for me to meet Reno, my contact in Turks. If anything new comes up, or if No. XIII ever feel needs to grant his gracious presence again.. Then I will contact you immediately. But as I said, only when it is needed."

"And we will contact you when we need something from you as well, Roxas. Careful with whatever mission you have today."

"Careful?" Roxas snorted, sounding annoyed, "I don't need to be careful, I only need to stay close to Marluxia! Not even searching for information, only becoming a lover- or closer to that, just to keep his moves tracked. Ah, well.. I doubt he would try to have a sex with me. It's too early, though he already kissed me when he got me alone. It is good thing that he still thinks that I am a human.. ..Seriously.."

Zexion saw Roxas leaving without looking back. Roxas looked very confident and strong.. But what truly chilled his soul was Vexen's cold laughter he heard from behind.

"Who would have thought No. XIII had multiple-personality disorder? This is good.. Roxas, good son and model student. Safer, the Turk and Nobody informant.. And finally, No. XIII, our truest Roxas Safer, our coldest member, the executor.. No wonder why No. I did not show his face or let us lear his voice before. Heh.."

**XVII . ii**

Axel glanced at Zexion, who seemed deeply troubled. Does Zexion know of Demyx's choice? Axel only could wonder. However, he did not know that Zexion was wondering if Axel knew that Roxas was none other than No. XIII. Even Marluxia didn't notice Axel and Zexion's unusual antics and unnatural glancings, busy with his own problems with musings about Roxas, Sephiroth and escaped Vexen. Demyx laughed to himself- how foolish they were, not having enough sense to talk frankly about what they knew! How ironic, though it was understandable. Roxas made them turned against each other, or at least doubt the others. Though it was done quite carelessly, Demyx was with Roxas when Roxas calculated every possible reactions and methods of executing the plans for hours.

But how ironic, Demyx knew. Roxas always claimed that he understood nothing of the others, but he knew so much. It was surprising just how perceptive No. XIII was- and it actually made Demyx shiver when he thought of the past, when No. XIII acted as nothing more than a shadow and watched them in darkness. Now, Demyx feared just how much No. XIII had seen while he stayed in the darkness at those times.

"..Demyx, can I talk to you in private?"

Zexion called. Faking confusion, Demyx followed him easily, knowing that Marluxia wouldn't mind- thinking that it is just normal make-out sessions. Demyx noticed Axel glancing at them- it would be better to make Axel think that they will solve their problems by themselves. As they entred a perfectly sound-proved room, Zexion questioned Demyx.

"..I saw Vexen with you. How did Vexen came out of the prison? Or how did he escape?"

"...You saw me today with him at the cafe?"

Demyx sounded a bit shocked to Zexion. However, Demyx quickly shook his head, and spoke a bit in a hurry, just as he used to everyday when he felt that he needed to explain somthing quickly- exactly how he used to speak. Zexion couldn't find anything wrong about it.

"I was planning to tell you later in the evening, but- well, now you said it first- Vexen told me that he got out of prison with No. XIII's help. He never spoke in detail, but from what Vexen told me, it seemed No. XIII had very dangerous elemental as his power. Vexen seemed to be very.. _eager_ to experiment on him, not that No. XIII will ever let him. But I did see his journal recording observations.. I cross my fingers for his luck. If that journal is found, I think No. XIII will try to maim him. Anyway.. He told me No. XIII had ordered him to investigate Marluxia and all of us- but he wasn't sure how. So he came to me and told me to keep an eye on you and Axel-" Demyx hesitated, looking a bit down, "-to check if you have betrayed the Organisation XIII. I.. ..I don't know, it seems awfully lot of people are related to this.. The Team SeeD.. Turks.. Shinra... I never knew just how extensive the Organisation XIII's territory was. It is.. Scary. To realise just how many people are truly involved.."

"..People?" Zexion muttered darkly, "Who? How many did you meet, Demyx?"

"...Vexen, and two from Turks. But I heard quite a bit from them. Actually.. It wasn't my duty to watch us at first.. One of the Turks was already in that position, but when his position was ordered to be more specific, they approached me to fill the empty position. ..I was shocked at first, but.. ..Remember that day, Zexion? 3 years ago.."

How could he not remember? Zexion thought, realising how little he knew about Demyx. He and Axel always just assumed that Demyx would be happy to be out of the Organisation XIII's clutches. However, now, looking at his love, Zexion wasn't so sure.. Demyx looked almost like brooding, wanting to go back.

"..I.. It was terrible.. You know, I kinda liked Saix? Yes, he was a slave-driver.. But it was kinda nice to have works with other Nobodies, and use our power without hiding who we are.. And they already have quite a few missions, I think."

"...Missions? Are you telling me that they are still getting rid of the Heartless?"

"Yeah, and a lot of recons. And.. No. XIII is actually quite nice if you get to know him. He is.. More agreeable. And he actually explains why we need to do what, so it is easier to do our missions as well.. He also asks about our opinions. It is nice to have some change."

"I.. I see.."

Zexion was confused. No. XIII was nice? By the way Demyx was brooding and muttering, Demyx must be speaking of truth. This made Zexion realise that he truly never knew about how Demyx thought of the Organisation XIII. Zexoin and Axel just assumed that Demyx will like freedom just like them. But.. That assumption was based on the fact that Demyx liked playing music and laxing. They never counted the fact how Demyx enjoyed the freedom.. _Freedom_ _to use the power_. This, was something they had never considered. They never realised just how much Demyx enjoyed using his power.. And _now_, Zexion think of it, even _he _missed it. He wasn't sure about Axel, but.. In case of Marluxia, Zexion suspected that he was still working as an assassin..

..Zexion needed time to think about it, and Demyx knew it. Smiling a bit, Demyx left Zexion alone in silence, already knowing Zexion's only decision possible. Unless Axel or Marluxia notice it fast enough, Zexion would decide his future actions.. And it won't be pretty, Demyx knew.. He only knew it too well.

**XVII . iii**

"Roxas! Wait up!"

"Sora! Careful!"

Roxas turned sharply, feeling sick of his _brother_. Ah, but what could he do about it? And Riku.. His mere presence made him annoyed.. But really.. Who was he to complain?

Roxas turned and grinned to Sora, still half running away from Sora.

"Well, come on, try catch me!"

"You are so fast! Slow dow~n!"

"Why would I, Sora? Catch me!"

"...Argh! Riku, help! I want to get him this time!"

Just like always. When Sora couldn't do something, Riku did it for him. How.. Annoying. But Roxas and Riku were faster than Sora. Sora was slow, and before Riku noticed it, Sora lost them.. Roxas and Riku were away from others, alone in an empty backstreet. Riku noticed it only when Roxas stopped running abruptly. And when Riku realised it, he flinched and looked around- Roxas thought he looked like a deer caught on the headlight. Chuckling a bit, Roxas tilted his head and smiled.

"You look scared, Riku. What's that face? I won't going to kill you."

"...What do you want? You did this purposely."

Roxas clapped, smiling happily.

"Yep! Of course, I wanted to talk to you in private!"

"...Why?"

"'Why', you ask?" Roxas shook his head, smiling, "That's an interesting question... Why, I wonder...?" His smile made Riku feel uncomfortable.. But all of sudden, Roxas's eyes filled with fury and he spat the words. "Let go of Sora. Do you realise what you had been doing? You are making him rely on you so heavily without realising it. Let him grow up, Riku! How long will you stay with him? He needs to learn how to act like his age! Stop making him dependant on you!"

Anger and fury. But did Roxas really felt as much as that for his _twin?_ Riku was shocked to see normally refined Roxas glaring at him. However, he was already replying to Roxas without thinking, almost instinctively.

"I never made him dependant on me! I-"

"You want to protect him, I know! I know you love him, why do you think I tolerated you so much! I do not want him to suffer when you aren't with him- you can't possibly with him 24/7! Let him live his life, and stop interferring!"

"I.. I don't..."

"You are nothing but nuisance to his maturity.. He _needs_ to know how to stand alone. You won't be able to stay with him _forever_ and _always-_ So stop babysitting him, Sora _isn't a baby_. He never was- yes, you are a year older than us- so _what?_ Stop pestering him, you poor excuse of a friend! He doesn't need a protector- he can _become a protector_ by himself! You are making him weak just because you want him all by yourself! Even just now- '_help me, Riku, I want to catch him this time_'? What the hell? What is he, _three? _You made him _like that_, _Riku_, and I _hate_ you for that.. Get away from _my brother_, or I will _kill you _if I have to.. You are nothing but a _nuisance and hinderance_ to Sora's growth!"

Without another word, Roxas glared at Riku and left him alone, leaving towards a faint cry of Sora for them. However, Riku was too shocked to follow Roxas.. And when Riku finally noticed that Roxas was gone, he helplessly looked up and whispered to himself.

"...Am I.. Am I really nothing but a nuisance to Sora...?"


	19. AN Spread the petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**www . forum. fanfiction , net / topic/111772/63683250/1/**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

Caw-Raven


	20. Chapter 18 Shaky Shaky

Author's note : Ok, first thing first.. A while after I began my undergraduate course, my parents started new business and I have been helping as a back-up accountant during monthly settlements and daily translation/oversea communication. I have no other excuses but that I have been extremely busy and took me over a year to get used to my new schedule..

Diclaimer- None of the characters or most of concepts are mine, they belong to Square Enix.. Or Disney. Honestly, if they belonged to me.. ..It would have turned MA+ rated.

Warning - Yaoi, M rated for more than a few reasons (later chapters), abusive languages, crimes, etc. Yaoi pairings (AkuRoku, SephCloud, ZexionXDemyx, etc, more side pairing though not in this one. Side stories may be included _after the main story gets over_) Added by a friend - Multiple Personality Disorder (or at least a variant of it)

**No. XIII - Organisation XIII**

**[Chapter 18. Shaky Shaky]**

[In the middle of darkness and light, the shadows of both lay.

The shadows, the midst of the extremes-

They lurk in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times,

And they reign with the mystery and power,

The shadows call themselves-

Organisation XIII.]

**XVIII . i**

"...Hey, Zexion."

"...What?"

Zexion raised his head from a book as Axel called him from bed. Axel had been moody lately- _as if it was possible for a nobody,_ Zexion mused to himself. However, Axel stared at the ceiling and murmured.

"Is it just my feelings.. Or all of us- that is, Marluxia, me, you, and Demyx- had been somewhat.. Distant, lately? ..Marluxia is frustrated at something, we all know that. Most probably something related to his.. _works_, again. But us? Demyx is busy humming and playing music, rarely stays with us anymore. And I don't even understand why you are acting strangely, then I am ansty as well."

"...I am not sure. I am.. Thinking of Demyx. ...He had been wishing to return to our... _old times. _I don't like it much.. But Demyx is quite uneasy about it. And.. You have to admit that he does have a point that we can never understand the humans."

"...He _miss_ it?"

"...At least interactions with another nobody. You have to admit that we act more like humans these days, even in private."

"Too true.. Like how moody I am in these days. ...Think it is related?"

"I think so."

As Zexion calmly closed his book, Axel remained silent. The said silence continued until Axel's PHS rang with a soft tune.

"...Hello?"

-...Axel. It's Marluxia.-

"...Marluxia? What's the matter?"

Axel slowly sat up, noticing cold edge of the voice. Even Zexion stared at him with surprise as the cold voice of Marluxia came out of his PHS. However, Marluxia's voice continued without an acknowledgement.

-Remember the recent reformation of the Team SEED, and their declaration for aims? It was because they found out that we, Organisation XIII, was consisting of thirteen members, not twelve. However.. ...It seems there is more to it. They first found it out from an informant, but in yesterday's progress report, Sephiroth Safer reported that he fought against someone who wore similar cloth like ours when he was in slums at the Hollow Bastion about six months ago. He thought he just met an imposter at the time, but in his report he mentioned that the person was too strong to consider as a mere imposter- and he was wielding two blades, which is matching with No. XIII's known information.-

"...Six months ago?"

-Yes.. And the imposter just escaped once he was sure that Sephiroth wasn't a member of Team SEED.. At least at the time.-

Axel remained silent. Is that so.. All these connections between Sephiroth and Organisation XIII was driving him mad, making him so confused.. But.. With a slightly annoyed voice, Axel snapped.

"And what's so important about this?"

-Sephiroth also reported that No. XIII was seen around the Turks' establishments. Team SEED thinks after fall of Organisation XIII, No. XIII joined Turks.. Thus the cover-up of his existence.-

Silence was rather dramatic, Zexion noted. He wasn't planning to tell Marluxia about Demyx or Vexen anytime soon- or that Sephiroth was actively helping No. XIII, also known as his younger brother Roxas.. Axel was thinking, but Zexion didn't know what. Still.. This, in Axel's point of view, would be a big problem, Roxas having such connection with Organisation XIII.

Zexion stopped his muses as Marluxia's voice rang out from Axel's PHS.

-We need more information- Roxas is very close to Sephiroth while that kid, Sora, isn't. I plan to use that blond, Roxas, for getting more information, and-

"I will do it."

-..And why would you, Axel?-

"If any of you ask such information from Roxas, it would sound suspiscious- and Roxas is still a genius and extremely talented, not to mention that he opted to major same subjects with myself. I can ask him such things easier, faking them as academical interest."

-And this is not because of your human-like facade's idiotic infatuation?-

"I may feel desire to possess, but I am no human, Marluxia," Axel spoke, his voice deceptively calm, "I do not deny that I do feel certain level of possessive feelings over him, but I am a Nobody. If that was your attempt to insult, then you need to think better."

Marluxia merely scoffed and disconnected the call- and Axel suddenly growled, surprising Zexion.

"Zexion, what do _you_ feel about Demyx?"

"...You are asking me?"

"You _do_ feel _something_ about him, don't you? How do you feel about him?"

"...I am possessive of him, and I acknowledge- respect his abilities. Why would you ask, Axel?"

"We do not _feel_ emotions.. Then, are those things emotions, or not? ...Anger, jealousy.. Do we actually feel them, or we had been acting far too long, making us _seem_ to feel them? ...Is emotion series of _chemical_ reactions? They why can't we feel it? If it's something more, then why humans believe that emotions can be caused by chain of chemical reactions? I saw you reading that article over and over, about chemistry behind 'love'."

"..."

It was an interesting question, Zexion noted. But that brought another slew of questions.. Why would Axel bring out this question now? Considering the situation carefully, Zexion answered, thinking over his wordings.

"I wouldn't say that it's completely impossible- but our body is not exactly same with that of humans, Axel.. You know this. If you want to know details on that, you would have to find Vexen and make him explain in the words we are capable to process."

"...Are we completely logical?"

"If we wish to be.. But then, _wish, _or _desire,_ often is illogical. What is most efficient, and what we prefer.. Again, preferance is another illogical choices. Why we like something.. Force of habitual actions, or our body remembering our past actions?"

Axel did not answer, but Zexion didn't expect one from him. This was a long standing debate among all Organisation XIII members.. Only, rarely discussed due to its nature. None among them ever found answer.

With a slight tilt of his head, Zexion calmly stated, slowly standing and leaving Axel alone to his thoughts.

"...Roxas, is an interesting individual- rather different from most human we encounter everyday. That 'bastard'," Zexion paused for a moment, shaking his head, "Riku, is right in a way- that he is so much like Sephiroth Safer. I find it strange.. He was just stuttering, innocent newbie a couple months ago- he changed far too quick, his personality, posture, movement- ackward young man who just got out of his teenager period, to a graceful, experienced man- elegant, even. That doesn't happen.. You know this, Axel."

Axel kept his silence, until he was certain that Zexion was far out of his own hearing range- then muttered sullenly, shaking his head in grimace.

"...I am well aware that Roxas has a serious psychological issues.. Or that the Roxas I have initially met, was nothing but a mask. However.. The question is, how far can I trust Zexion.. Or Marluxia, for the matter.."

**XVIII . ii**

"Hey- Squall! You need to see this!"

"...What is it?"

"Come on- look, the recording of CCTV here.. See that black hooded figure there? Standing at the corner, in that shadow- almost invisible-"

"..That's not any of the Organisation XIII members identified before. His coat- looks more casual.."

"Yeah, there, the pants are loose- not tucked into the boots like all twelve members in our data base, and that shoes- those aren't boots, more like sneakers."

The members of the SEED nodded of chipped in their own observations around the big screen, attracted by loud call for Squall. In the screen, the unknown Organisation XIII member slightly tilted his head in the shadows and took a step out, revealing his- or her uniform further.

"That shoulder- and sleeves- are similar to No. II and No. IX.."

"But shorter, much shorter- No. II and No. IX are taller of the twelve members, but this one seem to be shortest- and where is his weapon?"

"Agreed.. All others usually keep their weapons out.. Except those whose weapons are too small to be visible-" Squall faltered, his eyes widening as the Organisation XIII member in the screen began to follow a known, _dead as of a week ago_ criminal to a narrow alley, "-wait, this recording- where did you get this?"

"This happened a week ago, three hours before our reformation party," Seifer, from side, scoffed, sounding displeased, "and merely 400m away from the hotel we held the party, no less. Just _watch_.. I am fucking going to kill that bastard."

"Seifer! You are a _prosecutor!_"

Squall ignored scandalised shouts- just as Sephiroth entred with a large mug full of black coffee and approached him, frowning as another camera (the screen was displaying 6 different CCTV recordings at same time) viewd the unknown Organisation XIII member picking up and throwing a rock at the head of the known criminal.

-What the fuck? Who-...- The man snarled and whirled around, his face ugly with burning anger- yet the man paled drastically upon the sight, taking a large step back, -Y-You!-

-...- The hooded figure did not answer, yet the barely visible lips curled up in sneer, just as the figure crossed his arms and shrugged, his black leather gloved fingers curling around elbows, -...-

-I- I didn't-

The figure scoffed slightly then took out a mini white board, making everyone present to watch the recording blink, just as the criminal looked confused- then the hooded figure took out a small marker and wrote in elegant cursive, shaking his head.

_'rather pointless of you, trying to get an answer from a mute assassin.. Still, I am here to hear your answer- what is it?'_

-...You are, mute?- the man flinched as the figure casually placed back the white board on a large pocket, then shuddered, -I.. I didn't mean to, I didn't know Organisation XIII is still around- I just thought the building was empty! I immediately cleaned up everything when I came face-to-face with No. IV! Please...-

The figure sighed inaudibly in the recording, slowly approaching towards the begging criminal- then taking out a smaller notepad, the figure wrote again, looking every bit casual as the situation _wasn't._

_'Your interruption almost caused No. IV to be re-captured by police.. While I broke him out of the pathetic cell he was placed before, I have no desire to do again- waste of time and resource, that had been. No. X and No. XII would be- displeased, if I am to break No. IV twice and never bother with them.. An unfortunate fact, no? I have no intention of breaking them out when I can not be certain of their true allegiance.. That reminds me.. I am supposed to check about out next order..'_

-T-the order No. I will be delivered tonight at usual place, usual time! Please, please-

_'...How anticlimatic. I have been looking for No. I for past three years after that incident.. Thank you. I am sure your second in command will be able to inform No. I regarding your unfortunate- demise- and how displeased I am at them.. Probably grovel to No. I to the point that No. I will realise that I am not fake..'_

-..W..What..? You...-

_'Me, what?'_

The figure laughed soundlessly and took a step away from furious man, shaking head- then with a rather arrogant smirk on his lips, the hooded figure soundlessly mouthed words.

-Gah! Let me go, you bastar-Ugh! N-no..-

Icy spikes, crystalised bloody crimson colour- and frozen statue with horror and terror, in the middle of summer.. Only then, the figure petted the ice statue with encaged dead corpse with a cruel, sadistic smirk, leaving a note on the man's forehead.

_'Please inform No. I that I managed to get back my same contact information from 3 years ago.. I am around, with No. IV far too often grovelling and begging not to ruin his experiments.. ...Requesting permission to kill the Chilly Academic, even if I am well-aware that it will be denied- again?'_

The figure then walked away from the location, far out of the CCTV's range- then vanished, leaving the corpse alone until another known criminal came then paled drastically, taking the note with shaking hands and fleeing with it.

Finally, the pin-drop silence was broken by Sephiroth's casual, almost bored remark.

"...That No. XIII can't be any older than university student- I know that bracelet- the white bracelet around that person's left wrist, that's Hollow Bastion's highschool identification bracelet- it got implemented around the private schools and specialised schools when I was just out of my highschool, my younger brother was the first batch to have that.. And he is the new freshman in the Twilight University."

"...You mean to say that the No. XIII, assassin of the Organisation of XIII, who stopped working 3 years ago.. Is currently, at oldest, a new freshman at a university..? He wasn't even out of highschool when he was murdering and torturing people around 3 years ago!?"

Sephiroth snorted at the shriek, and disturbed faces of the Team SEED excluding Seifer- then remarked, his voice cold.

"Hollow Bastion often reminds me of war- especially darker parts of the Hollow Bastion. Rape, murder, torture.. Slave-markets, drugs.. All kinds of crimes, all reminding me of the war I participated as SOLDIER- how low a human can be. I know for a fact that there are quire a few orphans turning into assassins at the backstreets- I _saw_ it happening with my own eyes, even. ..The only answer I got from those children- was that killing- and risking life- was easier than living any other way, because hunger and cold- was harder to endure than a bit of guilt or nausea."

**XVIII . iii**

"Riku- please? Let's go to the arcade? I really want to check out some new stuff I heard they got yesterday!"

The silver haired young man snapped his head up, startled by Sora's bright words. Past week was a living hell- Riku spent every moment he was with Sora realising how much Sora relied on him, and what would happen to Sora without him. Sora would be utterly lost, unable to do anything- every little thing, Sora had asked his opinion and what to do- or what he wants to do.. And Riku now saw past his happiness that Sora liked to include him in anything Sora did, it was a _need_. If this was what Roxas saw every time Sora was with him, was it really a wonder that Roxas hated him?

With a soft sigh, Riku winced and answered stiffly, his voice ackward.

"..Ah, Sora- I am sorry, I need to go somewhere-"

"Oh- that's alright! We can go together later!"

Another strike. Riku flinched at Sora's words- Sora just decided to not to do something he obviously really wanted to, just because Riku wasn't going to be there. Something that used to please him- became a cause of utter despair- upon how much he had _crippled_ his best friend by his overprotectiveness, and..

With a grimace, Riku couldn't help but mutter, his voice full of pain.

"...Damn it, I fucked up.."

"..Riku? What-"

"That bastard was right. ...Sora, sorry- I need to go somewhere right now!"

"-are you talking..about..?"

Sora watched blankly, shocked as Riku all but ran away from him- obviously in a hurry. He wasn't sure what it was about, but.. He just, _felt,_ that perhaps-Something was wrong with the situation.. And it was only just beginning of it.


End file.
